


so many words we’re not sayin’

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [238]
Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bootcamp, Canon Compliant, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Judges' Houses, M/M, Mild Language, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shapeshifting, The X Factor Bungalow, The X Factor Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fetus boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant shapeshifting AU where Louis has no idea they're mates and Harry always knew, Zayn and Niall try to figure out how to deal with shifters, and Liam wants to be in charge of the group. </p><p>[will go through their time on the X-Factor]</p><p>[also, please read the author's notes]</p><p>[also also, unfortunately will never be finished]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: so many words we’re not sayin’  
> Disclaimer: um. they’re all real people so none of them belong to me? like at all. title from “Strong.”  
> Warnings: canon compliant AU in that some people can shapeshift into animals at will; a tiny bit of self-harm tendencies; some internalized self-hatred  
> Pairings: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles  
> Rating: PG/13  
> Point of view: third person
> 
> Note: I have plans to go through Judges’ Houses and X-Factor, but each of those will be their own part. I also have plans for a few interludes from various other povs. If anyone’s interested, this fic is in the same ‘verse as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4071937) fic. 
> 
> Another note: this hasn’t been Brit-picked and I’m American. Also, I’ve been in the fandom for about a month so while I’ve read A LOT of fic (SO MUCH), there’s probably details I’m missing or things that are wrong. Sorry about that. I also feel a bit odd writing RPF. But I’ve done it, so… *shrugs* 
> 
> Still another note: while ‘alphas’ are a thing, it is not at all a biological imperative. It’s a type of personality, that’s all. 
> 
> Yet another note: there will be no sex scenes on screen, as it were, because I do not write sex scenes. Sorry not sorry. I suppose I’ll warn for underage because they will definitely be _having_ sex offscreen, even though I’m not writing it. 
> 
> Yet another note squared: I kept thinking I’d gotten too fluffy – then I’d watch the X-Factor video diaries and no, no I really hadn’t. 
> 
> Final note: I blame 5012allinrow for everything and shall never forgive her for shoving me into this fandom.

Sometimes, the cat peeks through, even though Louis hates it. He hates using the senses but chooses to, for the girls' sake - he's saved them from so many injuries over the years because he could react so quickly. But he hasn't shifted in over a decade (how has it been so long?), and he's not ever going to again, even though his skin itches sometimes, even though he dreams of running and pouncing and roaring so loud the sky shakes with it. 

He doesn't remember the first time he shifted but he remembers how Mum used to smell of fear. He doesn't even really remember his biological father, except that the DNA donor smelled more familiar than his mother, and when he realized what that meant - 

Well, there's a reason he hasn't shifted since he was seven years old. And Mum dated again, and there was no need to tell Dad that Louis could shift, so they didn't, it was his and Mum's secret, and then there were the girls, and the cat was useful for some things, even though Louis still hated it. 

He _still_ hates it. It's all his birth father gave him. 

There's a fair few shifters in Doncaster - a few wolves in the neighborhood, more at school. Avians tend to avoid Louis, and canines tend to try and pick fights just because, but Louis is good at being charming and the older he gets, the better he is. There are other felines around and Louis tries to guess at what they might be, knowing they're probably doing the same. It's rude to ask, of course. He’s never asked his fellow shifters to not out him (because it’d draw attention) but none of them have. 

Louis goes to every shifter party, watches everyone drink and lose themselves in their other halves, makes sure everyone stays inside and safe. He doesn't drink at the parties. Doesn't shift. Stan calls him the big brother of the school, watching out for everyone else. Louis laughs it off. He never brings shifters home but he has plenty of human friends that he does. 

In between drama and footie and helping the girls with their own studies, Louis' fall by the wayside and he fails his A-levels. He's not as bothered by it as he could be - he's still got his job and the girls to look after, while he studies to retake them. It's Fizzy who convinces him to re-audition for the X-Factor. He'll owe her for the rest of his life, though he won’t realize for a little while. 

He talks to Mum, of course, hypotheticals and what ifs. But he knows he's not good enough to get through, just like he wasn't last year. It's all still so exciting, though, a proper adventure before he buckles down and gets back to real life. He's not a child anymore, after all. 

Hannah and Mum go with him, leaving Dad home with the girls. Even while he’s still standing around waiting, he’s shocked he made it through the producer auditions this time, and he’s still raving about it to Hannah when he catches the scent. It’s… intoxicating. He looks around, and there's a boy with curls talking to a camera, laughing. In the crowd, there are dozens of shifters trying out along with the hundreds of humans, more kinds than Louis has ever scented before - but he's never found one like him. Not except for his biological father. And this boy, whoever he is – 

“Louis?” Hannah murmurs and he doesn’t look away from the boy. Hannah follows his gaze, asking, “What is it?” 

Hannah is human, like Mum and Dad and the girls. Most of his friends are, even though he spends a great deal of time -- _spent_ a great deal of time keeping the shifters out of trouble at school. She doesn’t understand so many things, and Louis never talks about it. Doesn’t like to burden the people around him. 

“It’s nothing,” he says, tearing his gaze away from the boy with the curls. 

.

Last year, Louis left the box marked _Shifter_ unchecked. He does the same this year. He knows if he makes it through that he’ll have to tell them; but he also knows he won’t make it through. 

.

Standing on the stage in front of the judges is – _terrifying_ isn’t quite the right term. He ignores the other contestants to study the judges: human Louis Walsh, human Nicole Scherzinger, and wolf Simon Cowell. Quite possibly the wolfiest wolf Louis has ever seen. 

All Louis really has is his charm so he pulls out all the stops and puts on the performance of his life before he even starts singing; they’re smiling and chuckling and he acts like there’s no way they can turn him down, and then he sings as nerves try to crawl down his throat. He isn’t the best, he knows that; he just hopes to be good enough. 

And he gets three yeses. The other contestants cheer and he thanks the judges in disbelief and somehow finds his way off the stage. 

.

At bootcamp, he keeps noticing the boy with the curls. Keeps catching that scent in the halls, listens to his voice. Wants to touch him, which is just creepy, innit? He throws himself into practicing, giving everything his all because if this as close as he ever gets, he wants to remember that he did his best. There’s no shame in failing if you tried your best, his mum’s taught him that. The girls and Mum and Dad are all proud, either way. 

So he gives it his all, comforts a few of the younger ones as he finds them panicking, makes sure to call the girls each night. Other shifters know he’s a shifter, of course, because they can’t not, but he doesn’t join discussions about it, and no one (yet, at least) has been rude enough to ask. He eats lunch with two humans, that boy Zayn who ran away from the dancing and Aiden who keeps bouncing in his seat, and he has one conversation with the floppy-haired wolf about music. 

There are so many scents, so many sounds; by the fourth day, he’s on sensory overload and retreats to the toilet just for a moment of peace. He still can’t believe he made it to bootcamp, that he might actually get to the judges’ houses… which he won’t, of course. There are only eight spots, and so many people more talented than him, like that floppy-haired wolf or the boy with the curls. 

He has his face resting in his hands, in the far corner of the room, when the boy he’s been stalking and avoiding equally practically trips into the room. Louis raises his head as the boy makes his way to the urinals and averts his gaze, trying to ignore the familiar scent. He’s being creepy, just lurking while the boy has a wee, so he steps forward and the boy startles, jerking back and accidently spraying one of Louis’ shoes. 

Louis blinks down at his shoe while the boy yelps, “Oops! I’m sorry.” He’s flushing bright red, eyes wide, and Louis just has to laugh as the boy zips up. 

“Hi,” he says, still chuckling. He glances up and the boy is gaping at him. 

“You’re…” the boy says, bouncing in place. “You’re like me! I’ve never met one before!” He claps his hands, trying to grin without baring his teeth, and admits, “Well, besides my mum and sister, but they don’t count, do they?” 

All of Louis’ mirth dries up. “Please don’t tell,” he says, looking away. 

“What?” the boy asks and when Louis glances up, he looks bewildered and a little hurt. 

“I just… I don’t shift,” Louis says. He’s never actually said it before, not even to Stan. Everyone back home knows. No one except Mum (and the DNA donor) knows what he is, except for this boy who smells it on him. 

The hurt fades, but the boy still looks bewildered. And since Louis wants this conversation to end, he starts another. “You were brilliant,” he says brightly, stepping forward to clap his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Won’t be surprised if you win it all. I’m Louis.” 

“Harry,” he says, bewilderment fading to bemusement. “I’m not good enough to win it all, Louis.” 

“Don’t talk like that!” Louis orders. “In fact, since I know you’ll be on magazine covers across the world one day, I want to be the first autograph you ever give.” He’s got a scrap of paper in his pocket and, conveniently enough, someone left a tattered pen on the basin, so he holds them both out to Harry, who’s back to being bewildered. “C’mon, kitten,” Louis says. 

Harry shakes his head, taking the pen and paper. He uses Louis’ shoulder, scribbling out some illegible message, and hands the paper back. 

“You’ll see,” Louis says, meaning it. He folds up the paper and places it carefully in his pocket, trying to ignore that he’s never smelled anything better than this boy in his entire life. But Harry is grinning again, bouncing on his toes again, and Louis did that. “One day, you’ll be famous and I’ll be able to say I met you in a toilet where you weed on me.” 

Harry’s laugh fills the room, echoing off the walls, and Louis wants to make him laugh every day for the rest of their lives. Wants to lean in and scent him, memorize it. The cat has never been closer, trying to tear out of him, and he tamps down hard, forcing it back. 

“Well then,” Harry says, either not noticing or ignoring Louis’ struggle, “how about a picture, too?” He digs into his pocket and pulls out his mobile. Louis grins and drags him out of the toilet, where he snags a human for the photo, too, and he wants to cling to Harry, to hold onto him forever – but he knows it’s pointless. Harry’s going to go all the way and Louis is going to be cut tomorrow, and Harry should be with someone as bright and perfect as him. He should be with someone who shifts, who can go running with him, who loves every part of themselves. 

So he claps Harry on the shoulder again with a smile and says, “It was good to meet you, Harry.” 

As Harry walks away, he thinks, _I want to marry you._

.

Louis was right about not making through and he is thoroughly unsurprised. What astonishes him, though, is that neither Harry nor the floppy-haired wolf made it. How gutted Harry looks has the cat in him snarling, but there’s no one to attack for this, so instead he follows the rest of them off the stage and starts doing his best to comfort people. 

But then they’re all called back. He hears Harry’s muttered comment about wanting more crying footage but while that’s plausible, it doesn’t seem right. The floppy-haired wolf (Liam), two humans (Niall and Zayn), Harry, and Louis, along with four girls (one avian) are summoned to the stage, where Nicole Scherzinger takes the longest time possible to say – 

Louis doesn’t even hear the whole thing, just that he and the four boys are all in a band, and he’s moving toward Harry, who is moving toward him, and it’s the easiest thing in the world to jump into Harry’s arms and Harry just takes him and they spin around before Louis drops back down. 

After they’re facing the judges again, Simon Cowell stares down them and says, “By the way, you’re all through to Judge’s Houses,” and he’s grinning with just a hint of his teeth. Louis’ heart just about stops, and everyone else is cheering, and it’s not until they’re backstage again, being interviewed, unable to look away from Harry, that he realizes this means he’s got to tell whoever’s in charge that he’s a shifter. 

.

“What kind?” the woman asks, checking a box. 

“Feline,” he says. 

.

“We should have a meeting, yeah?” Louis says as they all stand around outside Wembley. “Like, we need a plan.” 

“We have to practice so much,” Liam says. “We need more than a plan – we need to familiarize ourselves with each other, learn how we sound together, there is _so much work_ —” 

Louis reaches out to grip the back of Liam’s neck. “Breathe,” he orders calmly. “We have time, mate. Today we should just have a chat somewhere quiet, the five of us.” 

Niall and Zayn nod and Harry’s still bouncing next to him as Liam slowly exhales, moving slightly into Louis’ touch. “How about tomorrow?” Liam offers after a moment. Louis lets his hand drop as Liam continues, “Tomorrow in a coffee shop? Take the rest of the day to… calm down, I suppose.” 

“Works for me,” Niall says. “I’ll be in London till Saturday, anyway.” 

“Me, too,” Zayn says. 

“This is so amazing!” Harry shouts, the words probably a little louder than he intended because Louis hears the roar in it. The rest of the boys look at him with just a bit of apprehension, which has Louis narrowing his eyes as Harry notices and settles back down. “Sorry,” he mumbles. 

“What are you?” Liam asks before biting his lip and backtracking, “I’m sorry, that was rude.” 

“No, it wasn’t,” Harry says, shaking his head. “I know what you are, after all, and fair’s fair, isn’t it?” He shrugs. “I’m a tiger.” 

Zayn blinks, mouth dropping open a little and Niall says, “Fuck, that’s sick.” 

“Fair’s fair,” Liam repeats. “I’m a wolf.” 

“Obviously, I’m human,” Zayn says, rolling his eyes and Niall adds, “Me, too.” 

Louis wonders if he and Harry smell the same to Liam, to other shifters, as he says, “I’m a cat.” Since there’s no reaction, he supposes they don’t. They all stand in awkward silence until Louis asks, “Well, we just gonna stay here all day, lads?” 

“I think I’m going back to the hotel,” Liam says. “Could do with a bit of rest.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Zayn offers. 

“Well, _I_ am going to sightsee the fuck outta London,” Niall announces. He grins brightly at Louis and Harry. “You cats in?” 

Harry grins back and Louis nods, saying, “I suppose I could find the time.” 

.

“So,” Niall asks as they try to find their way back to the hotel without cheating (which is using the internet), “what’s it like bein’ shifters?” He sounds honestly curious but not jealous, which happens sometimes. 

Harry shrugs. “What’s it like _not_ bein’ a shifter?” 

Niall laughs, “Fair ‘nough.” 

They eventually resort to using the internet to make it back to the hotel. Louis’ room is on the ninth floor, and Harry’s on the tenth, apparently, but Niall exits on the sixth saying, “I’ll send you the details for the coffee shop, yeah?” 

Which leaves Louis and Harry alone in the lift. “Can we talk?” Harry asks after a moment of silence. “Just – I’m confused, see?” 

Louis nods. “Has your roommate gone already? Mine has.” 

“I don’t know,” Harry says. “Your room’s fine.” 

So Harry follows him off the lift. 

.

“Welcome to the den,” Louis says, waving his arm around the hotel room. 

Harry snorts. “I should hope not,” he scoffs. 

Louis grins before spinning around. Best to get it over with, really. “Ask away, Harold. No promises I’ll answer, though.” 

“That’s fine,” Harry assures him, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I just… need to know what to say.” He keeps glancing at Louis and away. “You’re a tiger, right?” 

With a heavy sigh, Louis flings himself onto the nearest bed just so he can avoid looking at Harry. “Technically, yes,” he admits. “But I don’t shift.” 

“I don’t understand,” Harry says. “How… how can you _not_ shift?” 

“I’m not sure that’s any of your business,” Louis says, a bit more sharply than he means. So he softens his tone a bit for, “But I don’t. I haven’t in over ten years now, and I don’t see that changing anytime soon.” 

Harry hesitantly settles at the end of the bed; Louis resolutely does not look over. “So you just tell people you’re a cat and never shift?” He sounds utterly horrified. 

“That’s the size of it.” The ceiling is boring so Louis closes his eyes. 

“Will it… bother you if I _do_ shift?” Harry asks. “Just… I can’t…” 

At that, Louis sits up. “Of course it won’t bother me!” he says, inhaling sharply which is such a mistake, because Harry smells _delectable_ and Louis can barely think. “Harry, don’t you ever let anyone else tell you when you can and cannot shift, y’hear?” 

“Okay, Louis,” Harry agrees, smiling down at the sheets. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable, is all.” 

Lord, his voice. And his scent. And his warmth, so close. Louis wants to taste him. 

_What?_ What is it about this boy? 

“I won’t tell anyone we’re the same, I promise,” Harry continues. “I smelled a few other cats, I think, but none like us. A few avians but mostly canines.” 

“Of course,” Louis laughs. “They’re the most plentiful at home, too.” No one is sure about the numbers, but wolves are about half of all shifters, which is why they’re so obvious. Everyone knows the scent of wolf. 

“It’s so exciting, being around so many shifters,” Harry says, crossing his legs and leaning forward. “Back home, there’s just us and the wolves a few streets over. But Michael, he went away to university last year and Becca’s been gone for awhile now, so it was just me and Gemma, you know?” 

“I don’t, actually,” Louis says. “I’m the only shifter in my family.” 

He can see the question write itself across Harry’s face, but Harry doesn’t ask. Instead, he says, “I have an idea for what we can do before Judges’ Houses.” 

“Tell me,” Louis says, scooting back to lean against the headboard. 

.

In the morning, Louis wakes up to a tiger curled up next to him. He laughs because Harry looks all gangly even as his other half, still clearly got quite a bit of growing to do. It does make him wonder, just for a moment, what his other half looks like, now. If he’d be full grown. But just for a moment. He doesn’t shift. 

His mobile is still chirping, which must be what woke him up: half a dozen texts from Niall, with two more that come in quick succession while he’s holding it. Liam has apparently decided their plan for the day, which Niall and Zayn have already agreed to. Lovely. He checks the time; he and Harry have an hour to kill, which he plans to utilize for a shower. 

“Kitten,” he says, poking at the striped shoulder closest to him. “C’mon, kitten, time to get up. You’ve your own room to get to.” 

Harry doesn’t react at all. What time was it they finally fell sleep? It feels like moments ago. Louis doesn’t even remember everything they’d discussed – 

Lie. Damnit. He remembers every single word. 

He leans over to put his mouth right next to Harry’s ear. “Harold, wake up,” he orders, gently placing his hand on Harry’s throat. 

Harry grumbles at him, ear twitching his direction. “Good kitten,” Louis says. “We have an hour. You need to go get ready. Are your parents coming for you or summat?” 

Harry yawns at him, slowly uncurling and stretching before shifting back. Naked. Of course. Louis quickly looks away while Harry says, “Sorry, I sleep naked.” 

“Like I was saying,” Louis says too loudly, pushing off the bed, “we’re meeting the lads in less than an hour, so go get ready.” 

“Right, yeah.” Harry yawns again, stretching some more. Louis carefully does not watch as Harry pulls his clothes back on and picks up his shoes. “Shower,” Harry mutters, moving towards the door. “Clean clothes.” 

“Downstairs at a quarter till!” Louis calls after him before taking the coldest shower of his life. 

.

Harry’s waiting in the lobby downstairs; Niall, Zayn, and Liam must’ve already gone on to the café just down the way, so Louis falls into step with Harry. “See that avian over there?” Harry murmurs, nodding towards an old woman hobbling across the street. “What do you think her story is?” 

“Definitely MI6,” Louis says. 

Harry grins. “On a mission?” 

“Of course,” Louis drawls, going into a long, involved tale of spying and world secrets, trying not to bounce every time he gets a laugh out of Harry. “We’ll have to finish this later,” he says, holding the door to the café open so Harry can go first. 

Niall and Liam already have a table with breakfast so Louis plops down next to Niall and asks, “Where’s Zayn?” 

“Thought he’d be comin’ wit’ you,” Niall says, slapping at Harry’s hand as he reaches for one of Niall’s sausages. 

“I’ll call him again,” Liam says, pulling out his mobile. 

Harry pouts at Niall, so Louis steals a few sausages from Niall’s plate and passes them off to Harry, who grins. Niall’s still rambling on about something and doesn’t seem to notice until the server comes back for Harry and Louis’ order. 

“Zayn didn’t pick up,” Liam says after the server leaves. “Should we plan without him?” 

“We could kick him out,” Louis offers, not really meaning it. “Anyway, Harry had a brilliant idea last night, lads. Tell ‘em, Harry.” 

So Harry does, in-between sipping his tea. “My mum’s mate has this bungalow we could use,” he says. “It’s quiet, away from things. I’m sure he won’t mind.” He holds up his mobile. “I texted him last night, just waitin’ to hear back.” 

“So, should we do introductions, then?” Louis says. “Something like, ‘Hi, Louis Tomlinson, 18, from Doncaster’?” 

Niall laughs loudly before saying, “Hi, Niall Horan, 16, from Mullingar.” He pauses, then adds, “That’s in Ireland, if you didn’t know.” 

“Well, I honestly would’ve had no idea, Niall, thank you for educating me,” Louis says in as serious a tone as he can manage. He turns to Harry. “And what about you?” 

Harry’s snickering but manages, “Hi, everyone, I’m Harry Styles from Holmes Chapel and I’m 16.” 

“Ugh, you lot are making me feel old,” Louis grumbles, causing Niall to laugh again. “You’ll save me, won’t you, Liam?” He meets Liam’s bewildered gaze and raises an eyebrow. “Well?” 

“Um, Liam Payne, 16,” he says after a moment. “I’m from Wolverhampton.” 

Louis honestly cannot help himself. “ _Wolve_ rhampton?” he repeats. 

Liam nods with a sigh, as if he can already see every joke Louis will make over the next four or so months. There will be _so many_ , Louis can hardly wait. 

The server returns with Harry and Louis’ food; Harry smiles up at her and says, “Thank you,” moving the various drinks out of the way so she can set the platters down. Once she’s left, he asks, “What will we be doing at the bungalow, exactly? And when?” 

Louis says, “Getting to know each other, I suppose.” 

Liam says, “I have a list.” He pulls out a small notebook and proceeds to read the list out while Louis and Harry eat their breakfast, Harry occasionally nicking things from Louis’ plate. 

After Liam finishes, Louis says, “That’s quite a plan.” 

Liam just meets his gaze and says, “We have to be perfect if we want to win.” 

With a toothless smile, Louis says sweetly, “We should also have some fun.” 

Liam frowns at him. “Fun can come after we win.” 

Louis just blinks at him. Before he can say anything else, though, Niall bursts in to ask, “So, lads, what’s your favorite part of London?” 

. 

They stay at the café until well into the afternoon, when Liam looks at his watch and says, “My mum’ll be here soon.” 

“Mine, too,” Louis says. “C’mon, boys, let’s head back to the hotel.” He settles the bill for his and Harry’s food while Harry chats with Niall about something. On the walk back, he asks, “I don’t suppose any of you know Zayn’s room number?” 

They all shake their heads. Liam says doubtfully, “I could probably track him, but I’ll just text him or leave a voicemail with the plan, yeah?” 

“I suppose that’ll work,” Louis agrees. He catches a familiar scent as they turn the corner, and there’s Dad, waiting with the car. “Well, this is me, lads,” he says, as Dad spots him and waves with a big grin (showing his teeth because why wouldn’t he?). 

And shit. He’ll have to tell Dad and the girls, won’t he? Fuck. 

“Louis!” Dad calls, pulling Louis into a hug when he gets in reach. “The girls have missed you.” 

“Let me get my stuff, I’ll be right down,” Louis tells him. Harry’s paused by the doorway, which apparently caused Niall and Liam to pause, too, so Louis grandly introduces the lads to Dad. 

“A band,” Dad says, shaking his head. “Well, I’m sure you’ll all do wonderfully.” 

Louis grins brightly at him before leading the way to the lift. “See you soon,” Niall says as he and Liam exit on the sixth floor. For the few seconds it takes to get to Louis’ floor, he catches Harry’s eye, unable to keep from smiling (and carefully keeping his teeth hidden). As the doors open, Harry pounces on him, scenting him. 

“It was so amazing meeting you,” Harry murmurs into his neck. 

“You, too,” Louis says, squeezing him tightly. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, kitten.” 

Stepping off the lift is harder than auditioning for the X-Factor, which makes no sense at all. He decides he must be imagining it and hurries to his room. He’d forgotten to pack up last night, distracted by Harry, so he just tosses all the mess into whichever bag is closest. When he gets to the car, Dad hugs him again. “C’mon, we’ve quite a drive ahead of us,” he says, tossing Louis’ bags into the boot. “And you need to act surprised, but the girls have something planned for you.” 

“I will be the most surprised,” Louis promises, leaning the seat back just so. 

.

The girls have banners up, and his favorite meal and pastries, and they want to hear everything that’s happened. Louis tells them about the lads, about the wolf from _Wolve_ rhampton, and Fizzy and the twins cackle while Lottie pretends to be above it. 

He barely touches on Harry, because if he starts talking he won’t be able to stop. 

He does, however, tell everyone the plan about the bungalow in two short weeks and Fizzy demands, “You’re leavin’ again?” 

“Sorry, love, I am,” he says. “And then I’ll be back for a week after the bungalow before we’re off to whichever Judge’s House the groups are this year, and then the live shows, if we’re put through.” Fizzy’s pouting. Now that Louis’ put the whole thing into words, it is a mite intimidating. 

After supper, Dad and the girls leave the clean up to Mum and Louis, and as he begins clearing off the table, he says, “Mum, I’m going to Judges’ Houses, and hopefully the live shows, after.” 

“Yes, love?” Mum asks, giving him a confused glance since he’d already explained all that dinner. 

He takes a deep breath. “I… I told them. About the cat.” 

“Oh.” Mum inhales sharply. “Oh, sweetheart.” 

“So I need to tell Dad, don’t I? And the girls? Before they learn from the telly.” Why does he want to cry? He can even feel his eyes tearing up and it’s nothing, really. Just a cat. 

Mum sets the dishes down and pulls Louis into her arms. “Of course we can tell them, Louis. When?” 

“Tomorrow at breakfast, I suppose,” Louis mutters into her neck. She smells like home, Mum does, and so do the girls. The best smell in the world. 

(Except for – no, that’s _creepy_ , and getting creepier all the time, innit?)

They finish clearing up the mess and join everyone in the living room, where Lottie and Fizzy are arguing about what to watch. Louis settles on the floor near the end of the sofa and pulls out his mobile to text Harry, _ill be telling them tom_. 

Mum claims control of the telly and puts it on a baking show rerun, while Lottie and Fizzy complain about it and Dad just laughs. The twins throw themselves across Louis’ legs, demanding piggy back rides, so he tucks his mobile away and scoops Daisy and Phoebe up as he rises to his feet. 

.

After the girls are all in bed and Dad’s finishing up something upstairs, Louis collapses across the sofa and _finally_ says, “Mum, I met a boy.” 

Mum laughs. “I’m sure you met a fair few boys, love. What’s so special about this one?” 

“I just want to bite him _everywhere_ ,” Louis mumbles into his palms, hiding his face. “Make sure everyone knows he’s mine, that they won’t touch him. What’s wrong with me?” 

“Well,” Mum says, all serious-like, “sounds terminal to me.” 

He spreads his fingers so he can glare at her. “I’ve had crushes before, you know,” he informs her. “Serious ones, even. But this…” He can’t explain Harry’s scent to her. He doesn’t have the words and she’s human. He could maybe talk to Stan’s dad, if he could bear the embarrassment. 

But this crush (because it _has_ to be a crush) will pass, surely. Once he’s been around Harry for longer. “Do you think it might be ‘cause he’s a tiger?” he asks. 

“Is he?” Mum reaches out to pet his hair. “That’s surely it, love. You’ve never been around another.” 

It’s settled, then. The newness will wear off, and he and Harry will be proper mates. (The human kind, not the shifter kind. Not that the shifter kind exist outside of those dreadful romances Mum likes.) 

“I’m gonna head on to bed,” Louis says, rolling off the sofa. “See you in the morning, Mum.” 

“Goodnight, Louis,” Mum says. She pats his arm as he walks toward the stairs. 

His mobile buzzes and it’s Harry, asking, _Tell who what?_

Louis replies, _Dad and the girls im a shifter._

Even though he’s tired, Louis stays up for five more hours, telling Harry everything about the girls’ surprise, and how it hasn’t been difficult at all, hiding the cat from his family. He doesn’t mention the DNA donor, or why he’s hidden things, and Harry doesn’t ask, and it really is just so _simple_ to have conversations with him, in a way it’s never been with anyone. 

It’ll fade, though. Crushes always do. 

.

In the morning, Louis helps the twins fix breakfast for everyone. He waits till everyone’s sat down at the table before announcing, “I’m a shifter.” 

Daisy asks, “Like Annie at school? She’s sometimes a little bird.” 

“Just like that,” Louis agrees, eyes on Dad. Dad looks apprehensive and confused, and Louis’ heard him and Mum arguing sometimes, after the girls are asleep. “Except I’m a cat,” Louis says. 

“Can we see?” Fizzy asks, bouncing a little in her chair. Lottie’s frowning but Phoebe starts chanting, “Can we see? Can we see?” 

“No,” Louis says. “It’s why – I haven’t shifted since I was about your age, Phoebe.” He finally looks away from Dad, down at his breakfast. “I just… it might come up on the show, so I wanted you to know.” 

“Nothing’s changed,” Mum says. “Now, girls, what are your plans for today?” 

Nothing’s changed, but Dad doesn’t speak to Louis till late in the afternoon, and then it’s only about football. 

.

That evening, Louis texts Liam a suggestion for a song, Zayn a question he has about the Incredible Hulk movie from a couple years ago, Niall for advice on what kind of guitar to get if he decides to get a guitar, and Harry – well, Harry he calls to talk about being Danny Zuko, which then becomes a five hour chat about their various experiences on stage, their favorite artists (and they were at the same concert last year, how mad is that?), the differences between younger and older sisters, and what might happen if they win. 

Talking to Harry is just so _easy_. He always sounds so thrilled, no matter what Louis is telling him, and Louis wants to hear everything Harry thinks, even when Harry is clearly wrong (as he is about football, but Louis has already promised to teach him at the bungalow). 

.

He does leave the house occasionally, plays footie with Stan and the lads, catches a film with Hannah. It’s obvious, of course, that he’s been put through to Judges’ Houses, but he doesn’t mention that it’ll be as part of a group. 

“I might tell my parents soon,” Hannah says before getting out of the car. “But until then –”

“Of course,” Louis answers. 

“Thanks, Louis,” she murmurs, kissing his cheek. “My sister’s going to hear all about our snogging session in the back row, if that’s alright?” 

He laughs. “Most of my reputation comes from your sister’s stories.” 

“I know.” Hannah kisses him again and then he very gentlemanly escorts her to the door. “Good luck on the show, Louis,” she says. “If you make it through, we’ll all be voting for you.” 

As she goes to open the door, Louis catches her hand. “I’ll mention you, unless you ask me not to.” 

“That’ll be fine,” she says, glancing over her shoulder. Louis can hear her father coming down the stairs so he squeezes her hand and steps back. 

When he gets home, he texts Harry, _why are things so complicated?_ He falls asleep before Harry replies. 

.

Five days before they’re all supposed to meet up at the bungalow, Louis says, “Harry, I’ve been thinking about asking Mum to drive me up a day early.” 

“I’m sure that’d be fine,” Harry says immediately. He’s been rearranging his room for the past hour, with Louis listening in; Harry’d set his mobile down on his desk right after Louis called, trying to move something heavy without help. 

“It’s just…” Louis trails off, staring up at the ceiling. “They’ve been fighting again,” he says. “Only now, Dad knows I can hear. It’s not that I’m a shifter, I don’t think. Just…” 

Harry sighs and Louis hears him pick up the phone. “I’m sorry, Lou,” he says. “What about your sisters?” 

Louis laughs. “The twins keep trying to startle me so I’ll shift on reflex, which will not work, I promise. Lottie and Fizzy don’t seem to care all that much.” He rolls over, curling up as small as he can. “I just… I’m who I always have been, you know?” 

The cat has always been there, and while Louis _knows_ there was a time he didn’t hate it, he can’t remember those days. And he doesn’t want to talk about it. So he demands, “Did Liam send you that _terrible_ idea?” 

“I dunno,” Harry replies. “He sent _a_ idea, but I didn’t think it was so terrible.” 

“Trust me, Harold, it’s terrible,” Louis says, and spends the next twenty minutes explaining why. 

.

The girls cry, even Lottie who’s been pretending lately to be too good for her older brother, and then Dad throws his arms around Louis and hugs him tight, and Louis nearly cries in relief. “I’m sorry I’ve been such an arse,” Dad whispers. “I’ll do better.” 

“Thank you,” Louis says as he pulls back. He smiles, blows a kiss to each of his sisters, and flings himself into the passenger seat. 

They’re barely ten minutes into the drive before Mum asks, “Louis, why don’t you shift?” 

Everything in Louis stills; it even feels like his heart ceases beating. The world stops moving. And then he breathes, and breathes again, and he says, “Why are you asking now?” 

Mum doesn’t look over. Louis keeps looking down at his hands. “I should’ve asked years ago,” Mum says after a moment. “I knew… I knew there was something wrong, but I thought it would pass. And then there was Mark, and Lottie, and you always seemed fine.” She laughs but it doesn’t sound right. “You’re so loud except about the important things, Louis. I should’ve known.” 

“It just… he left, Mum,” Louis finally says, fingers clenched so tight they hurt. He can _feel_ his nails begin to sharpen so he forces them back into blunt human nails and bites down on his lip until he bleeds. 

Mum doesn’t mention shifting again for the rest of the drive; Louis hums along to the radio and tries not to think of anything. 

.

So, as it turns out, two weeks away from Harry has only made his scent _more_ intoxicating. Wonderful. “Louis!” he shouts the moment Louis’ out of the car, running over to pick Louis up and twirl him around. 

Mum’s watching with a raised eyebrow and says, “So this is Harry, then?” 

Harry flushes bright red, setting Louis down. “Hi, Mrs. Tomlinson,” he says, smiling without teeth. “’m Harry Styles – Robin and Mum are inside, if you want to meet them?” 

Mum’s laughing on the inside, Louis can tell. “I’ll do that, shall I?” she says, closing the car door and heading for the bungalow. 

Louis finally tears his gaze away from the side of Harry’s face just as Harry turns to look at him. “Want me to show you the territory?” Harry asks. He gestures towards the countryside. “I told you about the wolves, right? It’s just them and us, me and Mum and Gemma. Mum and Mr. Jones, they divided everything in half years ago, so this is all ours.” He pauses, but since Louis doesn’t say anything, just inhales and holds it as long as he can, Harry asks again, “Wanna explore?” 

It’s quiet and everything smells like Harry. “Yes,” Louis says. 

Harry grabs his hand and pulls him away from the road. 

.

They don’t talk about Louis’ cat; instead, Harry tells Louis every single secret he’s figured out about the people in Holmes Chapel, and all of it is a lie. 

“Is not!” Harry protests, pouting at him. 

“Oh, but you do talk some shit,” Louis laughs. “You’re a terrible liar, Harry Styles.” 

“Am not,” Harry mutters. 

Louis laughs louder. “Kitten, you just told me the plot of _That Darn Cat_.” 

There’s a smile teasing at the corners of Harry’s mouth. “Okay, maybe you have a point,” he admits. 

There’s a sudden roar rolling through the air and Louis jumps; Harry snickers, “That’s just Mum letting us know we should get back.” 

“Right,” Louis says faintly. “’cause your mum’s a tiger, too.” 

“Yup,” Harry says cheerfully. “C’mon, I’ll race you.” He lunges back the way they’ve wandered, and Louis sprints to catch up.

.

Mum cries, squeezes him as tight as she can, and drives away. Mrs. Cox (Harry’s mum) and Mr. Twist (Harry’s stepdad? Harry’s mum’s boyfriend?) greet him happily; Mr. Twist (“Call me Robin, lad”) shows him around the bungalow. It’s small but cozy, and best of all, there’s a pool in the back. “Just drop your stuff wherever,” Harry says while Mr. Twist (“Robin!”) shakes his head fondly. 

“We’ll be at the main house,” Mrs. Cox says, eyes warm and kind. “Welcome to our territory, Louis.” 

There are so many questions he wants to ask her; he bites them all down to say, “Thank you. I hope we won’t be too much of a bother.” 

Mrs. Cox laughs, reaching out to tug at one of Harry’s curls. “Be as loud as you like, I promise we won’t mind.” 

Once Harry’s parents are gone, Harry turns to him. “Stalk and pounce?” he asks. 

“How is that fair?” Louis demands, knowing from Stan that he means hide and seek. “You know this place.” 

Harry grins, carefully keeping his teeth hidden. “Well, this is an opportunity for you to learn, isn’t it?” He slaps Louis’ shoulder and rushes out the still-open door, shifting as he goes. 

“Now that’s _really_ not fair!” Louis shouts after him. It is completely unsurprising that by the time he gets outside, Harry is nowhere in sight. Louis tilts his head, listening – but there are too many unfamiliar sounds. He wanders through the yard, cataloging all the new sounds, and smirks as he dodges to the left, a half-grown tiger landing where he would’ve been. 

“I think you might not understand this game, Harold,” he says. 

Harry shifts back, laughing. Once he’s got his voice back, he asks, “How’d you know?” 

“Where else could you have gone but up?” Louis nods towards the bungalow. “Also, I have younger sisters who love jumping on me from places they really shouldn’t have been able to climb to, so.” He shrugs. 

“Are you hungry?” Harry asks. “Mum and I stocked the kitchen so we wouldn’t have to keep going to the house.” 

“I am, actually,” Louis says. He hadn’t eaten much at breakfast. 

Harry grabs his hand and starts tugging back towards the bungalow. “C’mon, then,” he says. “How do you feel about sandwiches?” 

“I’ll take anything, really,” Louis says, bemused. 

Harry beams at him. “Wonderful.” 

.

As the afternoon turns into the evening, Louis keeps waiting for Harry to ask about the shifting but Harry doesn’t. After lunch, Harry lets Louis give him some pointers about football and keeps tripping over his own feet. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a cat?” Louis asks after the fourth time and Harry shoots back, “Oh, piss off.” 

Louis finally takes pity on him so they head back inside, where Louis explores the massive movie collection. “ _Jurassic Park_ ,” he decides. It’s been a long time since he’s seen it and Harry just shrugs. 

While Harry sets up the DVD, Louis hunts down blankets and pillows; he completely strips the smaller bedroom’s bed and drags his haul downstairs, where Harry waits for him to perfectly arrange everything. “Do you think,” Harry asks once they’re settled in the blankets on the sofa, “that there were once dinosaur shifters?” The velociraptor shrieks as Harry continues, “Wouldn’t that be amazing?” 

“That’d be terrifying,” Louis says. 

.

The evening turns into the night, and Harry still doesn’t ask. _Jurassic Park_ becomes _The Lost World_ becomes the movie Louis refuses to talk about but Harry wants to watch, so Louis suffers through it while Harry praises the Spinosaurus, which is just. Ugh. 

It’s disappointing, truly, but with Harry so enthralled in the mess, Louis can study him. Memorize him. And it’s creepy, it’s _so_ creepy, Louis knows it is, but… he just can’t help it. 

The movie ends and Harry starts up Mario Kart, and it shouldn’t be as easy as it is, it really shouldn’t. But even though he didn’t know Harry a month ago, he can’t remember what life was like before Harry’s scent, his voice, the heat of him beside Louis – but it’s just a _crush_. It’ll fade. 

The night turns into the very early morning and Louis can barely keep his eyes open, and Harry still doesn’t ask. 

.

Louis wakes up with a tiger stretched across his lap. The TV screen is dark and it’s drizzling outside and he’s hungry, so he grins and shoves Harry off with all his strength. 

“What was that for?” Harry grumbles when he’s shifted back and spread out on the floor. 

“I’m hungry, Harold,” Louis says. “Feed me.” 

Harry heaves the world’s deepest sigh and slowly rises to his feet. “Come keep me company in the kitchen,” he says so Louis bounces up to follow him. 

.

The lads are all set to start arriving around lunchtime, which is about an hour after Louis and Harry eat breakfast (eggs on toast, courtesy Harry). Once he’s eaten his fill (and Harry has stolen a few bites off his plate), Louis drags Harry back into the yard for more football, where Harry fares about as well as he did yesterday. 

“I don’t understand,” Louis finally admits, a little in awe at how truly shit Harry is. “You’re a _tiger_. Shouldn’t you be all, I dunno, graceful and shit?” 

Harry growls at him, collapsing onto the grass. “Gemma got all the grace,” he mutters, staring up at the sky. 

“I believe it.” Louis sinks down next to him and starts plucking grass to drop into Harry’s curls. The rain has cleared up for a little bit, though it’ll probably be back soon. 

“Lou?” Harry asks after a few minutes of silence, turning his head so that Louis can meet his gaze. “What… how do you keep the cat in?” 

It’s still not the question Louis has been dreading. “Habit,” he answers. 

Harry nods like that makes any sense at all and goes back to looking at the sky. 

.

Liam arrives promptly at noon with his dad, while Harry and Louis are making up stories about the clouds floating overhead. “Hello,” Liam says with an awkward wave as they both get to their feet. “Um, Dad, this is Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Harry, Louis, this is my dad, Geoff Payne.” 

Harry’s mum practically materializes behind them. “Hello!” she calls, smiling prettily without baring her teeth. “Mr. Payne, I’m Alpha Cox. I welcome you and your son to our territory.” 

“Thank you,” Mr. Payne says. 

This is possibly the most painfully awkward moment of Louis’ life, and that’s quite a high bar. He looks at Harry out the corner of his eye and Harry’s biting his bottom lip, probably so he doesn’t laugh. Mr. Payne and Mrs. Cox (“ _Anne_ , I’ve already told you, love.”) are discussing annoying pack things that Louis’ never bothered learning because he’s barely a cat, anyway, so he focuses on Liam and asks, “Football?” 

“Yes, please,” Liam breathes out. 

. 

Liam, it turns out, is _much_ better at football than Harry. Ten minutes in, Harry’s mum and Liam’s dad call for them to come back, so that Mr. Payne can say goodbye, and he’s as earnest and solemn as Liam. Once he’s gone, Mrs. Cox gives Liam a gentle smile and introduces herself as Anne, same as she did to Louis. It’s obvious he’s going to be calling her Mrs. Cox, though. Or possibly Alpha Cox, since Stan explained it once as the more traditional thing to do. 

Not that Louis or Stan has met any alphas. There was that time an arsehole wolf tried starting something, and yelled about his dad the alpha showing Louis what-for, but Louis had just laughed at the tosser and nothing ever came of it. 

“I’ll let you get back to football,” Mrs. Cox says. “Have fun, boys.” 

“C’mon,” Harry says as his mum heads back towards the house. “I’ll show you where to put your stuff.” Louis trails after them, humming, and grins as Harry starts singing made-up lyrics for the tune. “Have you eaten lunch?” Harry asks after Liam’s bags have been dropped in the smaller bedroom with Louis’. 

“Yeah, Dad and I got something,” Liam answers. He glances from Harry to Louis and back. “Your mum’s the alpha of Holmes Chapel?” 

Harry laughs. “I suppose you could say that. There’s just us and a family of wolves, though, and with the cubs away at university, Mr. and Mrs. Jones are the only pack, so it’s not like Mum’s an _alpha_ alpha, you know?” 

Louis has no idea what that means, but Liam nods. “We’re in my uncle’s pack,” he says. “Not used to staying in another pack’s territory, to be honest.” 

“It’ll be fine, Liam,” Harry promises, voice so deep and sincere Louis just wants to drown in it, reaching out to pat Liam’s shoulder. “Now, while we wait for Niall and Zayn, what would you like to do?” 

Liam glances at Louis again. “If it’s not too much trouble, could you show me the territory boundaries? I don’t want to intrude on the – the Jones’, was it?” 

“Of course, Liam,” Harry says. “Louis, do you mind?” 

Louis shakes his head, hands tucked into his pockets. “Lay on, Harold.” 

Harry chatters on about Holmes Chapel and Liam nods seriously, clearly attempting to memorize everything, like there will be an exam later. A dozen or so years ago, according to Harry, his mum and Mr. Jones had basically divided the village into two pieces, though Main Street remained neutral ground. Harry and his sister had played with the two Jones siblings, back when everyone was cubs, but Harry, as the youngest, is now the only one left. 

To be honest, it all sounds frightfully boring, but there’s a wistful tone in Liam’s voice as he asks, “What about the human children? Did they mind, _do_ they mind that you’re a shifter?” 

Harry shakes his head, laughing. “Everyone knew what Mum is, what Gemma and I had to be. It’s almost a point of pride, I think, that Holmes Chapel has three tigers.” Liam’s looking over the hills, so he misses the quick glance Harry gives Louis. “Tigers are a bit rare, you know.” 

“Yeah,” Liam murmurs. “Not like wolves at all.” 

“Well, that’s enough wandering, isn’t it, lads?” Louis declares cheerfully. “We don’t want our pet humans to think they’re at the wrong place.” 

Harry snickers but Liam frowns. “You can’t call humans _pets_ , Louis.” 

“Can’t I?” Louis raises an eyebrow. If Liam takes _everything_ Louis says seriously, this entire experience will be _so_ much more difficult. 

“Hey, I think I hear a new engine,” Harry says, bumping his shoulder into Louis’. “Liam, does it smell more like Zayn or Niall?” 

Liam tears his gaze away from Louis and inhales deeply, tilting his head back. “Niall,” he says as he exhales. 

“Well, let’s go give him a proper Holmes Chapel greeting,” Louis says. “Last one there has to cook dinner – and no shifting!” he orders sharply, leaping into a sprint on the last word. 

.

Louis wins, of course. Niall’s already charmed Mrs. Cox enough that she’s paid his cab fare and gotten him settled in the bungalow by the time Louis leads the way into the front room. 

“If Zayn is a no-show again,” Louis announces as he sprawls across the longest sofa, “we’re kickin’ him out of the band, yeah?” 

“Sounds reasonable to me,” Niall says, looking around the front room. “Nice place, this.” 

“I’ll leave you boys to it,” Mrs. Cox calls, once again heading back to the house. “Harry, love, I’ve let Alpha Jones know about our visitors.” 

“Thanks, Mum,” Harry says, flopping down across Louis’ legs. “Niall, Liam, d’ya want to watch a movie, play a game…” 

“FIFA works for me,” Niall says, dropping onto the other sofa. 

“I suppose we can’t practice until Zayn arrives,” Liam says, settling beside Niall. 

“FIFA it is,” Louis says, trying to kick his legs. Harry just grins smugly at him. “Well? Go set it up, kitten, ’s’not like the rest of us know where anythin’ is.” 

“But I’m comfortable,” Harry whines, an out-and-out lie if Louis’ ever heard one.

“FIFA,” Louis says sternly, kicking even harder, and Harry bounces up, barely managing to land on his feet. “And you call yourself a cat,” Louis drawls, rolling his eyes. 

“One day that’ll stop being funny,” Harry says as he walks over to the entertainment center. 

Louis snorts. “I promise it won’t,” he says before even realizing what it implies – but, well. If they make it through Judges’ Houses to the live shows, they’ll have a chance at winning, won’t they? Which means they’ll be a band for a long time, hopefully. And of course he’ll be making fun of Harry for as long as Harry wants him around, so. 

“Who’s Alpha Jones?” Niall asks while Harry’s digging through the shelves. 

“He’s the wolf that Mum divided the village in half with,” Harry says, pulling the game off the shelf. 

“Sick,” Niall says. “So, your mum’s the alpha of Holmes Chapel?” 

“You could say that,” Harry mumbles, turning the console on. “Who wants to play?” 

Liam, Niall, and Louis decide to play a round, and Harry curls up beside Louis on the sofa. He keeps fidgeting while Louis trashtalks the lads and finally, Louis pauses the game to ask Niall and Liam, “Do either’a ya mind if Harry shifts?” 

Niall’s eyes widen while Liam shakes his head. “That’s fine,” Niall manages, eyes still wide. 

“See?” Louis turns to Harry. “They don’t care. Now, you’re bein’ distractin’.” He faces the screen again, restarting the game. 

Harry is still beside him, not even breathing for a long moment, and then he shifts. 

There’s a spike of fear across the room but Louis doesn’t flinch as Harry oozes across his lap in a way that’s pure cat. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Niall mutters at the same time Liam sucks in a sharp breath; Louis takes their moment of shock to score a goal. 

Harry grumbles so Louis rubs at his ears, demanding of the lads, “Are we playin’ or not?” 

By the time Zayn’s mum pulls up outside, Louis has won the game and Harry’s mostly asleep on him. 

.

Zayn’s mum tears up and he doesn’t complain about it, just hugs her goodbye before taking Niall’s position in the game. He’d barely blinked at Harry, still curled up on the couch since Louis said, “I can show him around,” and settled on Louis other side. 

“So, Zayn,” Louis asks, “is Tony Stark or Bruce Wayne richer?” 

The conversation meanders through so many twists Louis can barely keep up, but Liam does. Louis lets them talk it out, with Niall offering comments whenever he feels like it, and focuses on fiddling with Harry’s tail. He’s not fully asleep and keeps flicking his tail at Louis’ face, so it’s his own fault when Louis traps it. 

“There _is_ food, right?” Niall finally asks, wandering into the kitchen. “I’ve found supplies for sandwiches!” he calls after a moment. “Anyone else hungry?” 

“I could eat,” Zayn says, setting his controller aside. 

Harry shudders fully awake beside Louis and stretches, oozing off the couch and shifting. “I could cook,” he mumbles, arching his back and Louis tries so very hard not to lick his lips as he looks away; he fails. 

“Too late!” Niall shouts. “Come and get ‘em, boys.” 

Once they’re all clustered around the table, Liam decides the time has come to discuss music. He’s focused and direct and absolutely _refuses_ to let Louis sidetrack the conversation. It’s utterly annoying. 

However, if they’re to make this work, they _do_ need to see how they sound together, so. Louis finally kindly decides to let Liam discus possible practice songs to his little wolfy heart’s content. 

.

After dinner, Harry shoos everyone out of the kitchen so he can straighten up. Liam and Zayn immediately settle onto the smaller sofa to continue their list of songs and Niall explores the shelves full of movies. 

“You know what’s _really_ important that we should definitely discuss?” Louis says as Harry reenters the main room. He keeps his face and voice as sincere as possible and everyone looks over. “Our dance moves.” 

“Ugh, fuck no,” Zayn mutters; Louis makes the mistake of meeting Harry’s eyes and then both of them and Niall are laughing. 

Liam just sighs heavily. 

.

Louis wakes up to a tiger perched on his legs, staring at him. He can hear three other heartbeats, three steady breaths. “I need a shower,” Louis murmurs. “And breakfast.” 

Harry chuffs at him but slides off the couch, tail flicking. He watches the smooth movement, so different from Harry on two legs. It makes him wonder – 

“Shower,” he repeats, rolling over the edge. 

.

Zayn is practically a zombie at breakfast and Liam takes care to make sure he actually gets some of the fry-up. “’s too early,” Zayn mutters. 

“But we have so much work to do!” Louis says brightly, causing Niall to laugh loudly, flashing his partially-chewed food at everyone. 

“We do, actually,” Liam says seriously, nudging Zayn’s shoulder so he keeps eating robotically. “We need to see what we all sound like together.” 

“Of course.” Louis nods as sincerely as he can but Liam gives him a distrusting look, which is just hurtful, really. “What song do you have in mind, Liam?” 

“‘Alejandro,’” Harry offers. 

Louis nods again. “Perfect choice, Harold.” 

Liam rolls his eyes and turns to Niall. “Would you prefer we sing something else?” 

“Nah, sounds fine to me,” Niall says, slapping Harry’s hand away from his plate. “You have your own!” 

Louis pushes his plate towards Harry and he takes it with a smile. 

“Zayn?” Liam asks now. “Does that work for you?” 

“Whatever.” Zayn is barely awake, it’s adorable. Also maybe a little worrisome? Perhaps he doesn’t sleep well or something, but that’ll require observation. 

“Zayn, after breakfast, why don’t you go shower, try to wake up a bit more?” Louis suggests. “Liam and I will divide the song into parts.” 

“We will?” Liam asks. Louis raises an eyebrow so Liam nods, saying, “Of course we will.” 

And so the morning passes. Zayn showers, Niall and Harry straighten up the kitchen, and Louis and Liam break the song down, though of course, “Each of us should sing it solo so we can have a refresher on everyone’s voices,” Louis says, and Liam nods, looking a little shell-shocked. “I want to win, too, you know,” Louis tells him. “I just also think we should have a bit of fun with it, because what’s the point without fun?” 

Liam doesn’t agree, of course, that’s obviously written across his face, but he just looks back down at the print-out. Louis lets it go. 

.

Zayn’s shower apparently wakes him up, which is lovely. Louis leads the way onto the patio, Liam hands out the papers with the marked-up lyrics, and Louis drags Harry onto the ground beside him while everyone else settles into a circle. 

“We’re each going to sing the whole thing separately,” Liam says, “so that we know what everyone sounds like. Then we’re going to practice harmonies, see whose voices match up the best.” 

“So, who’s first?” Louis asks, glancing at Liam and then around the circle. 

“I’ll go!” Niall says, and then just starts belting the song out. Louis snickers as Liam groans, “No, sing it _seriously_.” 

Niall starts over, and then Zayn goes, and Liam, and Harry, and finally Louis, who is so _bored_. But he’d promised himself earlier to actually work, so he powers through it while Liam’s nodding and jotting down notes. 

Actually jotting down notes. Oh, the poor little floppy-haired wolf. 

That’s enough work, then. “Let’s take a break,” Louis says, interrupting whatever earnest advice Liam was about to deliver in his serious wolf voice. 

Liam _glares_ at him, how cute. “Oh, praise Jesus,” Niall mutters while Zayn flops backwards onto the ground. 

“How about hide and seek?” Louis proposes. “Beware Harry, though, he cheats.” 

“Oi, I do not!” Harry says, bumping his shoulder against Louis. 

“You really do,” Louis tells him sympathetically. “You can be on my team, though.” 

“Teams?” Niall asks. “Then I bagsy Liam.” 

“I’ll be the referee,” Zayn says, bringing an arm up to drape across his face. “Make sure you lot follow the rules.” 

“We should really practice,” Liam protests, paper crinkling in his hands. 

“We’ll come back later, I promise,” Louis tells him, rolling to his feet. “Now, count to 500 while Harry and I find a good spot.” 

Liam shakes his head, sighing. “We really do need to work,” he mutters while Niall dramatically covers his face and begins counting loudly. 

“No shifting!” Louis calls as he drags Harry around the bungalow. “’s cheating!” Harry’s nearly tripping over himself, he’s giggling so hard, but lets Louis tug him along and catches his breath as Louis says, “Hide us somewhere good, Harold.” 

“Right,” he murmurs, looking around. “Follow me.” 

.

It takes Liam and Niall a good half hour to find them, though the fact that Louis and Harry keep finding new hiding places helps. Niall has no idea how to walk quietly, even with Liam muttering pointers at him. Liam, of course, walks silently even on two feet. 

By the time Liam pounces on Louis as he tries to dodge, Zayn has fallen back asleep, which seems like a grand idea, honestly. 

“But it’s our turn to hide!” Niall whines. 

“Your turn can be after lunch,” Louis says, stretching out beside the pool. “A quick nap, then lunch, then more hide and seek.” 

“I’m not tired, though,” Niall mutters, heading back into the bungalow. Liam follows him but Harry settles next to Louis. 

“Not gonna shift?” Louis asks, turning his head to look at Harry. 

Harry rolls over, cheek to the ground, and smiles. “Nope.” Louis feels himself drifting off and doesn’t look away from Harry. 

.

Louis wakes up because he’s falling, and then he’s completely submerged in water. 

Well. Someone is going to die. 

He breaks the surface, glaring at the laughing boys looking down at him (except for Zayn, the dear, who looks properly horrified), and grabs the side of the pool, launching himself up in a way that is pure _feline_ , a way he usually avoids. He doesn’t think about it because his body knows what to do, and if he thinks about it – 

He twists midair to land on Harry, because it had to have been him or Niall, and Niall’s a breakable human. Harry’s snorting with laughter and goes down hard, and they both roll to avoid injuries, finally coming to stop face-to-face, Louis half on top of him. 

“It was Liam,” Harry drawls, lips turned up in a wicked smirk, the _barest_ hint of fang, and Louis’ heart just _stops_. 

“It wasn’t!” Liam says somewhere behind them, Niall still laughing, and Zayn ranting about people who can’t swim. 

The cat is fucking _purring_ , and Louis just. 

“Hey,” Harry says softly, bringing a hand to the back of Louis’ neck. “Let’s get lunch, yeah? What’s your favorite?” 

Louis breathes out. Lets his head sag down, rests against Harry for another moment more. 

The other three are now having an argument about three separate things, squabbling like Louis’ sisters. Louis breathes in, cheek-to-cheek with the best person he’s ever known, and then surges to his feet. 

He has to play it off, is all. So he rushes Niall and Liam to push them into the pool. 

.

After lunch, Zayn hangs out near the pool while Niall and Liam take their turn hiding. Liam on his own might have been difficult to find, but with Niall – Louis and Harry take their time, for Niall’s sake, and then once they’re all back at the pool, Liam demands that they resume working. 

Liam passes out revised lyrics and Louis _does_ try, but after the third iteration with barely any change, he’s bored again. Dreadfully bored. _Frightfully_ bored. 

“Well, that’s enough of that, lads,” he announces brightly. “Footie, anyone?” 

“Sure,” Niall answers, “but only if you cats are on separate teams. Not really fair otherwise, is it?” 

Louis glances at Harry the same moment Harry glances at him and they both laugh. “I will kindly let you have Harry on your team,” Louis says. “And Liam too, even. But only if Zayn plays.” 

Zayn sighs. “Fine,” he says. “But I bagsy movie choice tonight.” 

.

Niall’s team loses, of course. He’s not even angry about it since he’s laughing too hard to be understood, pointing at Harry. The only word Louis can make out is _cat_. Harry’s laughing, too, because, well. He’s not the most graceful feline in the world, is he? 

“Can we get to work now?” Liam demands, all frustrated puppy; Louis wants to pinch his cheeks, but is pretty sure that’d get his fingers bitten. 

“We have to redeem our honor!” Niall manages through the laughter, wrapping his arms around Harry. “C’mon, Payno!” 

“Payno?” Liam repeats but lets himself be dragged into another game. 

.

By the time everyone is hungry for dinner, the scores are tied. Louis declares that Harry’s too worn out to be cooking food for five hungry boys, so instead they each scrounge something up for themselves and troop into the main room, where Zayn chooses _The Dark Knight_. Harry’s out an hour in and he slumps against Louis, head rolling into Louis’ shoulder. 

So, the crush is not lessening in the least. Lovely. Instead of watching the film, he studies the top of Harry’s head, his curls, the heat of him so close. And his _scent_ , fucking hell. 

He needs a distraction so he looks over at Liam. “Payno,” he calls softly (because why didn’t he think of that nickname? Well done, Niall), “what notes did you make on everyone’s voice?” 

Liam lights up. He’s a bit serious but he wants this just as much as Louis and so Louis listens. Liam’s twenty minutes into his notes, practically whispering so as to not bother the humans, when Louis realizes he’s been petting along Harry’s spine the whole time. 

Fuck. 

.

The days fall into a sort of routine, really. They wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, take turns showering (or not), and then Liam convinces them to work until Louis gets bored and decides it’s time to do something else. What that is varies from footie to swimming to videogames or board games or card games to rousing drinking games that can’t get too rousing because Harry’s mum really isn’t that far away. Liam always complains and tries to get them back on task but eventually goes along with it. Lunch happens whenever each of them gets hungry, but Harry has everyone sit down for dinner as a group, something he’s tossed together or scrounged up, and it’s all proper family-like. Sweet. Louis calls the girls every night around 8, just to catch up on their days, then chats for a moment with Mum and Dad. 

Unfortunately, Louis’ crush is deepening and strengthening by the day and he _knows_ that the rest of the lads are picking up on it, even if Harry hasn’t yet. He keeps ending up beside Harry on accident, keeps trying to make him laugh, keeps siding with him on whatever the conversation is about. It’s a problem. 

So he throws himself into either convincing everyone to work on the music or distracting everyone from working on the music, whichever seems more entertaining at the time, and Liam keeps gritting his teeth, a faint growl in his throat, but he never really fights back, is the thing. He’ll take a deep breath and just go along with Louis, and it’s just so frustrating. Louis can _see_ it on his face, the frustration and annoyance, but it just doesn’t go anywhere. 

“Louis,” Zayn says on Thursday morning, while Louis is sitting by the edge of the pool and Liam’s showering upstairs. “D’you think you could let up on Liam, maybe?” 

Harry’s swimming laps, trading off being human or tiger, and Niall’s still passed out on the couch, last time Louis checked. 

“I could,” Louis says, splashing water on Harry’s head as he passes by. “But then he’d have us singin’ eighteen hours a day, and it wouldn’t be any fun, so.” He grins up at Zayn, with teeth because Zayn’s human. 

“Is this some sort of dominance fight?” Zayn asks, settling next to him. 

Louis laughs, loud and sharp. “No,” he says, shaking his head. “I’ve never had an alpha before and I certainly won’t now.” _Liam_ as his alpha? They’d both be dead in hours. 

Harry passes by again, a tiger now, and Louis strips off his shirt so that he can slip into the water. 

“Louis!” Zayn calls from behind him. “We should talk about this.” 

“Later,” Louis says, diving under. 

.

On Friday morning, Louis wakes up to Harry gently patting his face. Once again, they’d all five stayed up until they collapsed in the main room (this time, watching horror films), and the last thing Louis remembers is Harry cuddling into him as someone died messily on screen. 

“What?” he mumbles, trying to roll over and bury his head in his arms, but Harry puts a hand on his chest so he can’t. 

“Come walking with me?” Harry asks. 

“’s’too early,” Louis says, eyes closed. 

“It’s nearly ten,” Harry says. “Please?” 

“Ugh, fine,” Louis mutters. He sighs as heavily as he can lying down and when Harry moves away, Louis rolls to his feet and stretches, trying to wake up. He glances over in time to catch Harry looking away while licking his lips, which is… interesting. 

“Breakfast?” Louis says hopefully as Harry rises to his feet. 

“I thought we could pick something up,” Harry says. “I mean, if you don’t mind?” 

“Of course,” Louis says. He frowns down at his shirt. “I’ll just change, shall I.” 

.

It’s a fairly nice day and Harry plays tour guide as they wander along Main Street. Everyone greets him and he has something to say to everyone in return, and it’s just lovely, really; Harry introduces him to every single person and most of them wish good luck for the show. They wind up at a bakery where (surprise, surprise) everyone greets Harry by name. 

“We’re here to pick up something for breakfast, Barbara,” Harry says, arm slung around Louis’ shoulder. “This is Louis. What’s good today?” 

“I’ll get you somethin’, love,” Barbara says and Harry tells Louis, “I work here most Saturdays.” 

Louis grins. “Smells better than where I worked – Toys R Us.” 

Harry laughs, leaning into him. “That must’ve been a nightmare around Christmas.” 

“Woulda been, yeah,” Louis agrees. 

Barbara sets a small box on the counter. “Croissants and muffins on the house, Harry,” she says. “Enjoy your morning.” 

He clearly wants to argue with her but Barbara just raises an eyebrow, so Harry huffs and grabs the box. “I will pay you back,” he says, and it’s possible he’s trying for threatening. If he is, though, he fails miserably. 

“It was good to meet you,” Barbara tells Louis. “Take good care of that one, yeah?” 

“You as well,” Louis says. “And I will.” 

.

“It’s so beautiful around here,” Louis says as he nibbles on the banana muffin.

“Yeah.” Harry bites into his croissant and says, “A bit quiet but nice.” He nods towards sound of water. “Just a bit this way.” He tries to maintain his tour guide ways but keeps interrupting himself to eat more croissant; Louis keeps chuckling and trying not to choke. Finally Harry just rolls his eyes and gives up the comments in place of the croissant. 

“Here we are,” Harry says, nodding towards a small brook. “If there’s anything left to eat.” He sinks down and crosses his legs, digging into the box; Louis settles beside him, trying to see through his hands. “You’ve already had a muffin,” Harry says. “There’s two of those left. I had a croissant, and there’s one of those.” 

“I’ll take a croissant and leave you the rest,” Louis says, leaning back on his elbows. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks. “I don’t mind splitting the third croissant.” 

“Of course I’m sure.” Louis listens to the brook, quietly begins to hum. Out here, away from the boys (and Liam’s wolfy smell), Harry’s scent is even more captivating. Louis has jotted down dozens of lyrics (all carefully coded, of course, to be safe) about Harry’s scent, his voice, his hands. It’s been a little over a month since the first time Louis noticed him in Manchester and 24 days since they met (but who’s counting?), and this crush is seriously getting out of control. They have to _work_ together to get anywhere and this pining business will ruin things. 

Harry sets down the box of pastries. Louis’ eyes are closed, still listening to the water, but he hears a bit of shuffling, assumes Harry’s about to stretch out beside him. 

That is not what happens. 

What happens is that Harry says, “Lou, would it be alright if I kissed you?” 

What happens is that Louis’ eyes fly open and Harry is leaning over him, biting his lip. 

What happens is that Louis says, “Fuck yes.” 

.

What happens is that everything changes and Louis won’t realize just how much for a little while. 

.

“Louis,” Harry says after the last bit of breakfast is eaten, curled up against Louis’ chest, still by the brook. “What do you know about mates?” 

Shifter mates, Louis assumes, not human mates. “Mum watches movies about them,” Louis says. “And reads books. They’re just a fairy tale, though.” Mates are meant to be something like a human’s soulmate, that one being in all the world that’s perfect for you, everything about them your exact complement. He can understand why shifters and humans both long for them, dream about them – but they don’t exist. If they did, the DNA donor wouldn’t have left. Mum and Dad wouldn’t be fighting all the time about stupid shit. 

“Right,” Harry murmurs softly, nudging his nose a little further into Louis’ throat. “Louis,” he says after another moment, without pulling away, “I’d like to start courting you.” 

“Courting?” Louis repeats. Must be a shifter thing. “’s’like dating?” 

“Just like,” Harry says. 

“Then I’d like to start courtin’ _you_ , kitten,” Louis says, dipping his head down to kiss any part of Harry he can reach. 

.

“Harry,” Louis says when they’re taking a moment to catch their breaths, dropping his head down onto Harry’s shoulder. “I’ve kind of got a girlfriend?” 

“What?” Harry asks after a moment. 

“She’s a friend,” Louis rushes to explain, “and her dad’s a right arsehole. She’s got a girlfriend of her own and I’m – sort of bearding for her, I guess?” Harry’s blinking at him, so Louis continues, “And on the show, if we get asked, I’m going to mention Hannah, because her parents will know if I don’t, and until she comes out – ” He closes his mouth when Harry reaches out to cup his cheek. 

“I suppose that’s the one way I’d be alright with you dating someone else,” Harry says, leaning back in. 

.

They hold hands all the way back to the bungalow, stealing glances out the corners of their eyes. Louis’ pretty sure it’s a dream, actually. Maybe everything has been since the audition. Three yeses, really? Pure madness. 

“Hey.” Harry tugs at his hand. When he looks over, Harry’s grinning. “Race you to the pool,” he says, leaping ahead and _shifting_ , the dirty little cheater. 

But Louis takes off after him, laughing, and catches up just in time to see a tiger cannonball into a pool, completely soaking Zayn, who’d been sunning beside it. Zayn wakes up with a shout and Niall and Liam burst out of the bungalow; Louis doubles over with laughter because Harry looks downright _smug_ as he paddles around the pool. 

“Where have you been?” Liam demands, putting a little growl in the words like that’ll mean anything to Louis. 

“We went for breakfast,” Louis says as Harry shifts. 

Liam’s eyes narrow. “What’s that on your neck?” 

Oh, right. 

“We’re courtin’,” Harry says, floating on his back, his own marks bare. “If that’s a problem, best let us know now.” 

“Like datin’?” Niall asks, jumping into the pool. He’s clearly aiming for Harry, but Harry swiftly moves to the side. 

“Exactly like,” Harry says, dodging Niall as he tries to dunk him. 

“Are you sure?” Zayn says, meeting Louis’ gaze before looking at Harry. “If you break up or summat…” 

Louis bites down on his lip, eyes going to Harry. “We’re sure,” he says after a moment. Harry smiles up at him, brighter than the fucking sun and Louis has never been more sure of anything. 

.

Needless to say, not much work gets done Friday afternoon. Louis does work a bit with Liam on possible pairings for everyone’s voices, purely to placate him; his heart isn’t in it because Harry’s stretched out beside the pool, trailing his hands in the water and peering back over his shoulder just make sure Louis is watching. 

“If the two of you don’t work out, it could ruin the band,” Liam finally says, fingernails shifting into claws. 

“We’re barely a band as it is,” Louis retorts, meeting Liam’s gaze and not looking away. 

“And whose fault is that, Louis?” Liam shouts and maybe this is it. Maybe this is finally when he breaks and they can finally have it out, and Liam can stop being such a twat. 

But no. Liam shoves his chair back and storms out of the bungalow. Zayn follows, shaking his head at Louis. 

Louis scoffs and goes to his boyfriend. Because he can. 

.

That night, Louis sleeps wrapped around Harry and it’s the first time in a long time the cat doesn’t push at him once. 

.

In the morning, Louis wakes to Harry’s drool on his neck. He diligently uses Harry’s curls to dry his skin, drops a kiss onto Harry’s nose (because he can!), and hurries to the toilet. 

Liam’s out by the pool, Niall’s playing Mario Kart against the computer, and Zayn is still as asleep as Harry, to absolutely no one’s surprise. Louis thinks about wrapping himself around Harry again but maybe he should also make peace with Liam? 

… or he could eat breakfast. There’s pizza in the fridge so he grabs a slice. He does not want to feel the small bit of guilt trying to worm its way into his belly, but he does. What would he tell any of his sisters to do in this situation? “Damnit,” he mutters, swallowing the last bite of pizza and stalking his way to the pool. 

“Liam,” he says and receives perhaps the most guarded look he’s ever seen, which… well. That’s not at all what he’s been aiming for. “I’ve an hour or two to spare,” he continues, sinking down across from Liam with a pleasant, teeth-hiding smile. “What can I do?” 

Liam holds out lyrics. Louis takes them. 

.

Louis gives it a solid three hours and then Harry’s up. He shuffles out (silently, of course) and drapes himself across Louis’ back, knocking Louis forward with a laugh. Niall joined them nearly an hour ago and they played with different melodies; Liam is gifted in a way that Louis has only dreamed about and if he thought Liam would believe his sincerity, he’d tell him so. 

“D’ya mind if I take a break, Liam?” Louis makes a point of asking. 

Liam is clearly surprised and he shakes his head. “Of course not,” he says. “Thank you for helping.” 

Louis turns his head so that he can murmur into Harry’s hair, “I can’t get up with you clingin’ to me.” 

Harry’s chuckle is warm against his skin. “Guess you’re trapped, then.” 

Liam tries to hide his grin but Louis sees it; Niall doesn’t try at all. Louis makes sure he has a good grip on Harry’s arms and lunges to his feet, keeping his balance through long practice of having younger sisters. Harry’s heavier than them but no more unwieldy. He’s giggling into Louis’ neck as Louis tips them both into the pool and tries to pounce on Louis, to dunk him, but Louis dodges away, splashing water into his face. 

The rest of the morning is a wash, of course. How can Louis concentrate on serious things when Harry is so determined to have his attention? 

But in the afternoon, while Harry, Liam, and Niall are each trying to outsing the others, Zayn lightly touches Louis on the hand and asks, “Can we talk privately?” 

Around shifters, _privately_ means either in very expensive soundproofed rooms or far away. Since the bungalow has clearly not been soundproofed and it’d be weird to ask if Harry’s house has been, Louis and Zayn go for a walk. 

“Me mum grew up down the street from a family of lions,” Zayn says after a few minutes. “They were quiet, you know, kept to themselves. And this one time, when there was a fight, the oldest daughter ripped out one of the men’s throat because he tried attackin’ a girl.” Louis has no idea what to say, so he keeps quiet while Zayn gathers his thoughts. Zayn’s hands keep moving, and he keeps glancing at Louis, and finally he continues, “Mum said she felt so safe, livin’ near the lions after that. And she also learned how to tell the dangerous shifters from the safe ones.” 

“I feel like you’re tryin’ to make a point,” Louis says after Zayn falls silent again, “and I’m missin’ it.” 

“I’m gettin’ there,” Zayn says, rubbing at his face. “What I mean is, there’s a leopard at my school, even though no one’s supposed to know, and every time she moves, I can’t forget it. You know? She’s one of the big ones, and so’s her dad, and I _know_ they’d never do anythin’, but I can’t forget it.” He sighs, stopping to lean against a tree. 

“Are you saying,” Louis asks softly, everything in him stilling, “that you don’t want to be in a band with Harry?” 

“No,” Zayn says. “I’m wonderin’ how _you_ don’t mind that one of the biggest shifters is hangin’ all over you.” He meets Louis’ eyes and then looks away. “He seems like a nice lad; I like ‘im a lot. But he’s a _tiger_ and I need time to come to terms with that. So do the others, I reckon; Liam said he’s the biggest shifter at his school, that his pack run their neighborhood. And then there’s you, Louis.” 

“Me?” Louis echoes, breathing through the anger. Because Zayn has a point, is the thing. 

“You’re a cat, something small, right?” Zayn doesn’t even wait for him to confirm, just says, “I’ll get used to it, I’m sure we all will. But it doesn’t bother you at all?” 

It _should_ , shouldn’t it? If there was anything bigger than a wolf in Doncaster, Louis never met them. There’s a good chance Harry’s the biggest shifter at X-Factor this year and once everyone realizes what he is – 

Fuck, it’ll crush him if people pull away. Louis will have to make up for it somehow. 

“Louis?” Zayn says. 

Right. Does it bother him Harry’s a tiger? Of course it fucking doesn’t. “It’s just another part of him,” Louis says with a shrug. 

Zayn raises an eyebrow. “You’re an odd one, Louis Tomlinson.” 

“Is that all you wanted to talk about it?” he asks, glancing back towards the bungalow. It’s not in sight because of the trees but Louis can hear laughter and splashing, even though he can’t make out distinct words. 

“No.” Zayn exhales sharply. “Please stop baiting Liam.” 

“I am not _baiting_ Liam,” Louis lies and Zayn gives him a look he hasn’t seen since the last time Mum got called down to the school because Louis had been slightly mischievous. “Maybe a little,” he admits. “I just want him to loosen up a bit, is all.” 

“You need to find a way to work together for _us_ to make it,” Zayn says. “And every time Liam tries, you fuck it up, Louis.” 

A roar rolls across the air. Zayn gasps, flinching, and Louis can hear his heartbeat speed up. “’s’fine,” Louis tells him, reaching out to grab his shoulder so he doesn’t fall. “Just Harry tellin’ us to come back.” 

“You understood it?” Zayn demands, voice high and sharp. 

“No,” he says, shaking his head. “But his mum did somethin’ just like it my first day here.” He pats Zayn’s shoulder, giving him the same smile Fizzy gets when she has nightmares. “Everything’s fine, Zayn. Let’s head back.” 

“Right,” Zayn mutters, taking deep breaths and slowly exhaling, until finally his heartbeat is back to normal. “Fuck.” He looks at Louis. “When you heard his mum roar, how’d you react?” 

Louis shrugs. “I jumped, o’course. Was a bit of a shock.” 

“Shock,” Zayn repeats. “A roar – a _tiger’s_ roar was a bit of a shock?” 

Louis shrugs again, remembering. “Yeah,” he says. He’s not sure what the big deal is but Zayn just shakes his head and starts trudging back to the bungalow. 

. 

“Louis!” Harry shouts. “Your mum rang!” He’s waving Louis’ mobile about so Louis quickly rescues it. 

“Thanks, kitten,” he says, kissing Harry once, twice on the lips before dialing Mum back. Harry’s hair is still dripping from the pool and Louis can’t help reaching out to play with the limp curls. Harry moves into the touch, not quite purring but close. 

“Louis, thank Christ,” Mum says as she picks up. “Do you have any idea where Daisy’s orange jumper is? I can’t find it and none of us have seen it.” 

“Um... the bright orange or dull one?” Louis asks, tapping his finger against Harry’s skull in thought. 

“The bright one, of course,” Mum says. “I found the dull one in the dirty laundry. But she wants the bright one.” 

“I… the last place I saw it was in the twins’ closet, Mum,” Louis says. “I’m sorry but I have no idea where it could be. Did you check the car?” 

“No, actually,” Mum says. “I’ll look there now. Well, get back to singin’, yeah? We’ll see you in a few days, Lou. Love you!” 

“Love to you and Dad and the girls,” he says. “Bye, Mum.” He rings off and has to dart in for a quick kiss, his free hand tightening in Harry’s curls. “How loud can you roar?” he whispers into Harry’s mouth because that is most definitely something they’ll have to explore later when there are no fragile humans around. 

Harry shivers. Louis grins, pulling away. “Where’d the lads go?” he asks because while he can hear Zayn in the kitchen, Liam and Niall aren’t nearby. 

“Exploring,” Harry answers, voice rougher than usual. Louis’ grin widens as Harry licks his lips, clutches the hem of Louis’ shirt in trembling hands. “Niall wanted to go and Liam went along to keep ‘im out of trouble.” 

“Well, Zayn seems preoccupied,” Louis says as innocently as he can. 

“He does.” Harry’s gaze goes from Louis’ lips to his eyes and back. 

“There _are_ bedrooms upstairs?” Louis asks and Harry nods frantically. “Race you,” Louis says, lunging around Harry and laughing wildly as Harry whines at the loss of contact. 

As Harry tackles Louis onto the bed, Zayn shouts, “I’m going for a walk!” 

.

That evening, while Harry and Niall team up against Liam and Zayn for FIFA, Louis curls up beside Harry and makes a list he very cleverly titles Ways to Get Along with Wolves. After a moment’s thought, he crosses out Wolves and replaces it with Canines. He never had much trouble with Stan, but that might be because there’s something a bit feline about foxes. The wolves at school were harder, but they’d eventually fallen into line. Charm’s always come easily to Louis; he’s not used to working for it, but something about him just seems to _bother_ Liam. 

He can admit, though, that Liam _is_ trying. And for this nameless band to succeed, he and Liam can’t be at each other’s throats. So. The list. 

.

Of course, it all goes wrong in the morning. Louis makes a joke about wolves from Wolverhampton while Liam is pouring his tea. It’s far from his first or dirtiest, but for some reason, this is the one step that is too far. 

Liam snarls at him, slamming the mug down onto the counter. “Why don’t you take anything seriously?!” 

“I take plenty seriously,” Louis says, keeping his voice even. “But I also know that we can’t burn out this soon.” 

Maybe that’s where he’s gone wrong, actually: not explaining his own work ethic. 

“You keep undermining me!” Liam’s fists are clenched, his whole body shaking. “Why can’t you just – ”

“You are _not_ my alpha,” Louis hisses, rising to his feet. “Don’t you dare try to turn this band into your pack, _wolf_.” 

“Uh, boys,” Niall says hesitantly from the doorway, where he and Zayn are peering around Harry. “What’s going on?” 

Liam sucks in a deep breath and tears his gaze away from Louis. Louis glances at Harry, who tilts his head, baring his throat just a little. 

Now that the moment has passed – “Harry and I are going for a walk,” he says. “Liam.” 

Liam huffs, glancing up at him through that floppy hair. 

“This afternoon, we need to have an actual talk about things. Wait here,” he says, going to the main room and digging about for his notebook. When he’s finally found it, he tears out the last page and brings it back to the kitchen, where Zayn and Niall are gingerly serving themselves tea. Louis rolls his eyes and mutters, “It’s fine, there wasn’t even a little blood.” 

“Blood?” Niall echoes, eyes widening. 

“Here,” Louis says shortly, setting the paper next to Liam’s mug of tea. “I want this to work, Liam, I truly do. But we’re speaking different languages and I don’t know what to do about it. Okay?” 

“I didn’t mean to alpha you,” Liam says quietly. 

Louis breathes out, in, out. “I know,” he answers. “And you’ll probably do it again, and I won’t react well then, either.” 

Liam nods. “Go for your walk,” he says. “I’ll read over this. We’ll try again this afternoon.” 

Harry reaches for Louis’ hand. “Mum and Robin are away for the day,” he murmurs as they walk towards the door. “We can have breakfast over there, I can show you my room. Anything you’d like.” 

“Breakfast,” Louis decides. “And then your room. I’m so curious about Harry Styles in his natural habitat.” 

Harry squeezes his hand and Louis smiles at him as Harry starts to ramble about how they’d be Sorted at Hogwarts. 

.

A small cat comes rushing up to Harry as they enter the house; Harry crouches down to stroke along the cat’s spine. “Louis, this is Dusty,” he says. “Dusty, meet Louis.” 

“Good to meet you,” Louis says, crouching beside Harry. The cat completely ignores him for pets from Harry, which is entirely understandable. He stands back up and heads into the main room, examining the pictures on the walls. “Your sister looks like you,” he says. 

“More like I look like her, since she was first,” Harry says. “Make yourself at home; I need to check that Dusty has water.” 

Being in Mrs. Cox’s house when she’s not home – Louis takes a moment to reflect on entering an alpha’s den without their express permission and then decides he doesn’t give a fuck. Harry invited him. If he thought his mum wouldn’t allow it, he wouldn’t have done it, surely. Too late now, at any rate. 

There’s something tantalizing, though, at being in another tiger’s territory. The bungalow isn’t the same as the house, not with years’ worth of scent, and Louis wants to leave his mark, too, make sure everyone knows he was here. 

“Eggs on toast?” Harry calls. 

“That’ll be fine,” Louis says, following the sound of Harry humming to a frighteningly large and immaculate kitchen. “Wow,” he mutters, going to the nearest cabinet and beginning to explore. “What sorts of things are hidden away in here?” he muses, going to the next cabinet. 

Harry snorts but starts singing instead of telling him to stop, so… “I bet that avian from London, remember, the MI6 mission? I bet she stashed some secrets in this very house,” Louis tells him. 

“Did she really?” Harry asks. 

“Yes.” Louis grins over his shoulder, catching Harry’s eye, and turns to lean against the counter. “It’s all very hush hush, of course.” 

“Of course.” Harry smiles down at the pan while Louis elaborates on the avian’s mission (Muriel the swan). It’s a very exciting life, Muriel’s. 

“Can you get the plates?” Harry asks. “They’re to your left.” 

Louis opens all three cabinets to his left and finally locates the plates. “What about silverware, babe?” he asks. 

“Drawer to your right,” Harry says, reaching over for the plates. 

. 

“So,” Harry says after they’re curled up together on his bed, in the room where Harry's scent has soaked into the walls, “what are you going to do about Liam?” 

“Hopefully we can come to some kind of compromise,” Louis says. “I think the problem is that I’ve been treating him the way I treat Stan.” 

“I think he’s had a more traditional upbringing than us.” Harry tilts his head back so he can meet Louis’ gaze when he says, “I almost went for his throat earlier.” 

“What?” Louis demands, arms tightening around Harry. “Why?” 

“Because he was yelling at you,” Harry says simply. 

Louis gapes at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Is that… because we’re datin’?” 

Harry’s smile is a little sad, even up in his eyes, and Louis isn’t sure why. “Yeah, Lou,” he answers softly. “’cause we’re courtin’.” 

. 

They spend the day in bed, just breathing together; Harry shifts at some point, while Louis is somewhere between sleep and awake, and curls up so that his head is on Louis’ chest. It’s been a long time since Louis was so content to be still, to be quiet. Part of him wants to shift, as he trails his fingers along Harry’s jaw, up to his ears, as Harry gently moves into the touch. 

But he can’t. What’s lovely in Harry is monstrous in him, and he can’t let it out after caging it all this time. So he just pets Harry and sleepily hums the lullaby the used to soothe the twins and doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he wakes up to Mrs. Cox calling, “Boys! We’re home!” 

Harry is human again but still spread across Louis and he’s thankfully (or not, whatevs) clothed and Louis hears Mrs. Cox on the stairs, laughing. “Harry,” Louis mutters, gently shaking his shoulder. “C’mon, kitten, your mum’s on the way.” Harry just grumbles, tilting his face further into Louis’ chest. 

“What have we here?” Mrs. Cox asks. She sounds entirely too entertained. 

“A Harry Styles in his natural habitat,” Louis says, still stroking along Harry’s spine. 

“Louis,” Mrs. Cox says. “Come talk with me, yeah?” She gives him that pretty smile, the one Harry inherited. 

“I’ll be right down.” She vanishes from the doorway and Louis begins carefully extracting himself from Harry. He’s done nothing to warrant being in trouble but – 

Oh, shit, right, he’s courting her son, or being courted by her son, definitely both, and she’s a bloody _alpha_. And Harry just rolls into the middle of the bed, pulls a pillow over his head, like Louis’ not walking to his own execution. Fuck, shifters _do_ have executions, don’t they? Pack business and all that, humans don’t interfere. 

“Calm down, Louis,” Mrs. Cox says, laughter in her voice, as Louis trudges down the stairs. “You’re not in trouble, dear. I just want to have a chat.” 

Mr. Twist is in the kitchen and he calls, “Don’t mind me! I’m about to turn the music up, promise I won’t hear ya!” 

Mrs. Cox _giggles_. “Come sit by me,” she says, patting the cushion next to her on the sofa. She waits until he’s settled to angle her body so she can look at him straight on and she says, “My son told me you don’t shift.” Her gaze is assessing but Louis senses no judgment. He tries to sit still. “You weren’t raised as a shifter,” Mrs. Cox continues. “That could cause serious problems down the road, Louis.” 

“I picked up some things from the shifters at school,” Louis says. “And there’s films and sh- things.” 

She scoffs. “Stereotypes, cub. Don’t go basin’ anything on that.” 

_Cub_. Has he ever been called that before? 

She studies him for a moment and it takes everything he has to not fidget. “So you’re courtin’ now, you and my son?” she asks and he nods. “I have a few books that have been handed down in my family. They’re more about tigers than all shifters and you’ll need to read them.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, because he wants to do right by Harry. 

“We’re feline,” Mrs. Cox tells him. “We don’t need packs but some of us want them. I’ve never in my life met a more social creature than Harry and he might be happy in a pack of two, but if he’s not…” She laughs a little, shaking her head. “This is all a bit heavy, and a bit early, isn’t it?” 

“Maybe,” Louis says. “But I’ll give it a go for as long as he wants to.” 

Her smile is a tiny bit sad, he thinks, just like Harry’s earlier, and he doesn’t know why. “I won’t tell anyone what you are, Louis,” she promises. “Harry doesn’t fully understand what it means to be a tiger because he’s been among humans who watched him grow and didn’t care. But if you’re all put through – ”

“I’ll look after him,” Louis says. 

“Thank you.” Mrs. Cox leans over to kiss his forehead and then stands. “Now, unless you’re eatin’ dinner over here with us, you should probably wake up my cub and head back to your band, yeah?” She silently walks towards the kitchen, tossing over her shoulder, “I’ll get those books to you before you go home. Good night, Louis.” 

“Night,” he says faintly. Fucking hell. 

.

Niall is throwing together dinner when Harry and Louis return to the bungalow. Liam and Zayn are in the main room having a sing-off, which Louis tentatively joins while Harry checks on Niall. 

Zayn and Liam both give Louis cautious looks but he smiles (without teeth) and says, “Tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Tomorrow,” Liam agrees and no one mentions the morning for the rest of the night. 

.

Harry, Zayn, and Niall are still asleep when Louis and Liam settle beside the pool and sit in awkward silence for nearly ten minutes. Louis _hates_ awkward silence. But since everything’s gone wrong when he actively tries, he’ll let Liam start this conversation. 

Which, _finally_ , Liam does. “I read your list,” he says, running his fingers through the pool. Louis could so easily push him in but that would just get them sidetracked again, so he doesn’t. “I don’t know what Stan is or what he’s like, but I understand now. I think.” He chuckles. “I’ll probably never fully understand _you_ , though.” 

“As long as we both understand we want what’s best for the group,” Louis says, “we should be fine, right? It might not seem like it, but we do need breaks, Liam. We need to stop and have a laugh. We need to do something other than work, if only for a bit.” 

“I _do_ understand that,” Liam says, sounding so sincere it almost aches. “I just want this so much and I can’t – I’ve been working for two years towards this. I can’t just stop.” 

Louis grins, because this is something he can definitely do. “Then it’s a good thing the universe put us together, innit, Payno?” 

. 

Everything isn’t fixed, of course, but all five of them spend two hours singing together and then play footie before sitting down to discuss Judges’ Houses as a band. Louis knows, and thankfully so does Liam, that there will be more clashes down the line, if only because of their personalities. (And perhaps, that old stereotype of cats versus dogs, but he will not be the one to say that aloud.) 

“We should keep any problems within the band,” Zayn says, fidgeting with a pencil he picked up from who knows where. “Don’t let on, y’know.” 

“Definitely,” Niall says. “Don’t wanna appear weak or, like, that there are divisions, I guess.” And then to Louis and Liam specifically, “You’ll work everythin’ out, right? So it’s not that big a deal.” 

Louis glances at Liam and they both nod. He says, "Everyone needs to see we're going in one direction together." He’s about to add more, some terrible platitudes he got from one of Dad’s quotes calendars, but Harry sits up straight and says, "That's our name: One Direction." 

“I like it,” Zayn says, tilting his head. 

Niall nods and Liam says, “That’ll sound good on stage.” 

Louis grins, reaching for Harry at the same moment Harry moves toward him, and it’s just a short kiss, really, but Liam asks, “Are we going to tell people you’re courting?” 

Louis wants to shout it from rooftops, actually, and knows Harry does, too. But there’s Hannah to consider. He also knows he won’t be able to keep his hands off Harry when there are no cameras around, and every shifter will know, anyway. 

“I have a girlfriend back home,” Louis says. “Or, at least, her family thinks we’re dating. So if we’re asked about seeing people, I’ll be mentioning her, fair warning.” Liam narrows his eyes and looks at Harry, but since Harry is practically purring in Louis’ arms, his protectiveness is a little misplaced. Plus, it’s _Louis’_ job to protect Harry, anyway. “And we won’t be snogging around cameras.” 

“It’s not like it’s anyone else’s business, anyway,” Harry says, kneading his fingers into Louis’ thigh. “But if we do get asked, for as long as you have a girlfriend, Lou, I’ll be single.” Louis can’t resist kissing his nose, then his cheek. 

“That is… sickeningly adorable, actually,” Niall says. “Are all shifters so sweet?” 

Liam snorts. “I grew up in a pack; I promise we’re not.” 

“Well, lads, this has been a fruitful meeting, but Harry and I have private things to discuss privately in private,” Louis announces, standing and pulling Harry up with him. “Cheers.” He tugs Harry towards the stairs while Harry just giggles. 

Zayn sighs, Niall laughs, and Liam just shakes his head. “I don’t know how we’re ever going to get work done,” Liam mutters but it sounds almost fond, and then he says louder, “I’m heading into town. I’ll be sure to pick up something for dinner.” 

“Thanks!” Louis calls before shutting the bedroom door and shoving Harry against it. 

.

On Tuesday, their last full day at the bungalow, Harry says, “We should go running.” 

“Really?” Liam asks. 

Harry shrugs. “It’s the best way to get to know somebody, isn’t it?” 

Niall holds up a hand. “Oi, human here. I heard a pair of wolves talkin’ before. Can humans even go runnin’ with shifters?” 

“Of course,” Harry says. “It just means going out as your other half, no matter who you’re with.” 

“Could be fun, I suppose,” Zayn says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Can I bagsy not getting pounced on by a tiger and wolf, though?” 

Louis smirks. “Alas, my friend, that cannot be bagsied.” 

Liam looks at Harry and then Louis, and then he nods slowly. “I could do with a good run,” he says. 

“So… hide and seek?” Louis asks. “I’ll count to 500, lads.” He closes his eyes and listens as they all take off, Zayn muttering how unfair it is and Niall trying not to laugh. He counts loudly, finally shouting, “500!” and then he listens, eyes still closed. 

Finding the humans is easy so he leaves them for last. Liam will probably move hiding spots and lay false trails, and Harry is most likely not even hiding at all. Louis goes out the backdoor and climbs onto the roof as silently as he can, and there’s a tiger sunning on it, head lolling to look at Louis. 

“You really do not understand this game, Harold,” Louis tells him. “C’mon, then. Help me find Liam so that this runnin’ idea of yours actually happens.” 

Harry chuffs at him, rolling to his feet and going over to rub his head against Louis’ hip. Louis rubs his ears and drops a kiss down between them. “C’mon,” he says again, stepping to the edge of the roof. He pauses, looking down at Harry. “I am sorry that this isn’t a real run for us,” he murmurs, chewing on his bottom lip. “That I can’t give you that.” 

Harry gently head-bumps him again and springs off the roof. Louis follows, landing in a crouch next to him. “We’re after Liam first,” Louis says, shaking off the melancholy. “If we get close to a human, though, feel free to pounce. Should be a laugh.” Harry swats him with his tail and Louis grabs it, tugging gently. “I’ve caught you, kitten, remember? Means you have to do what I say now.” 

They both hear grass rustling and turn in that direction. “Probably Zayn,” Louis mutters. “Let’s go get ‘im.” 

.

Watching Harry stalk Liam is amazing. Louis could probably write odes to the gracefulness in every movement, to the play of light on Harry’s fur, the way his muscles shift beneath the skin. It almost makes him want to shift himself. 

Zayn and Niall throw themselves beneath a tree while Louis and Harry go after Liam, and Liam puts up a merry chase, actually seeming like he’s having fun. Once he’s caught, Louis claps his hands and shouts, “Now, time for tag!” He slaps Liam’s shoulder and leaps over him so Liam’s teeth don’t catch him, calling back, “I’ll let the humans know.” 

. 

No actual practice is accomplished on Tuesday but by the time they’re all collapsed beside the pool, Louis feels like they’re all friends instead of colleagues, which is an important distinction if they want to win, which of course they do. 

Harry says, “We should probably give you a primer on shifter body language,” reaching out to poke Niall’s middle. Liam is still in wolf form, stretched out next to Zayn. 

“I know a bit,” Zayn says. “Mum made sure of it.” He flicks a glance at Louis. “I’ll try to remember to smile without teeth.” 

“Good.” Harry pokes Niall again and Niall swats at him. “Did you either of you grow up around shifters?” 

“There were a couple of kids at primary,” Niall says. “But the family moved away. They kept to themselves.” 

“There are – were some at school,” Zayn says. “And Waliyha’s closest friend is an avian of some kind; she’s told Waliyha, but Waliyha won’t break the confidence.” 

“That’s good,” Louis says, “but avians are different from canines are different from felines.” And the subtleties within each group, too. And then there’s reptiles, which he’s heard stories about but never hopes to meet, and bears, which he definitely does not want to meet. He’ll never claim to be an expert or anything, but charming an entire school into doing your bidding is just a bit difficult and Louis knows how to play the game. 

“Niall,” he asks, “did you grow up with any pets?” Because, well, some shifters take insult (going by Liam’s ears, he’s one of them), but it’s just true, innit? 

Harry laughs, leaning back to rest against Louis. “Good idea,” he says. Liam’s still not happy but Zayn and Niall need to know the basics before being thrown into close quarters with nearly a dozen strange shifters, for hopefully a few months. He eventually shifts back because he doesn’t agree with anything Louis has to say about how to read a wolf. 

.

The next morning, Liam’s father arrives first, Zayn’s mother not long after. Mrs. Cox arranges for a taxi to come for Niall and pays for the trip in advance. Once Louis is the only one left, she gives him a small sack of books. He intends to take the subject more seriously than any other in his life. 

It’s Dad who comes for him again, and tearing himself away from Harry _hurts_ so much more now that they’re courting. Which he’ll need to tell Mum and Dad about. “It’s only ten days,” Harry tells him in-between goodbye kisses. “We’ll call and text and email and Skype, won’t we?” 

“But I won’t be able to touch you,” Louis murmurs, “or scent you.” Harry shudders as Louis presses his lips to a bitemark Louis left last night. “Once everything is over, however it goes,” Louis says, pulling back and ignoring that Dad is waiting, that Mrs. Cox can most definitely hear, “I’d like to take my time. Bite you everywhere, mark you so everyone knows.” 

Harry’s eyes widen as his whole body trembles and Louis kisses him once more before shouldering his bag and going to Dad’s car. 

“That is so completely unfair!” Harry shouts after him and Louis avoids looking at Mrs. Cox and he stares down at his hands until they’re well away from Holmes Chapel. 

“So you have a boyfriend now?” Dad asks. “I… thought you liked girls?” 

Louis shrugs. “I do. I like boys too.” He sighs. “It’s that… well, you know that most shifters don’t care about gender?” 

Dad nods. “I think I read that somewhere. It just…” He chuckles. “Never seemed relevant to my life, really.” 

“I don’t know the philosophy or science behind it,” Louis says, “but most shifters don’t care about the body. We care about the personality.”

“But you’re dating Hannah?” Dad says. 

Right. This is a mess. “Hannah is complicated,” Louis says. “I explained it to Harry. Now, tell me: what’ve the girls been up to?” 

.

The twins claim Louis’ attention for the night, Phoebe demanding cuddles and Daisy ordering he tell them a story. He launches into Muriel the MI6 agent’s tale and is finally released when they fall asleep, Daisy first and Phoebe not long after. 

Lottie wants to hear more about the other boys in the group, which is a bit frightening to be honest, because she shouldn’t be grown up enough to like boys (or girls, or whatever) yet, and Fizzy wants to hear more about Liam and Harry’s other halves (since Louis won’t talk about his). 

But finally all the girls are upstairs for the night, Mum and Dad are watching some movie, and Louis plops down onto the coffee table to give them a serious expression. He’s avoided talking about Harry as _Harry_ instead of a bandmate all evening and he knows Mum noticed, and Dad probably told her at some point, but maybe he didn’t? 

“Louis?” Mum asks, muting the telly. “Do you have something you’d like to share?” 

“Yeah.” He nods, hands clasped together. “Harry and I are datin’. Courtin’, I guess, if you want to get technical since we’re both shifters.” 

“Courting?” Mum repeats. “That sounds a bit more serious than dating.” 

Louis dated a girl (human) back in fifth form, for just a few months, and it was fun enough. They went out to films, to dinner, to a few parties. Before Hannah, there was an avian shifter Louis met at a footie match and he was a great deal more fun than the human had been. And then there’s Hannah, and they’ve kissed and held hands, but they’re by no means _actually_ dating. Her girlfriend is really quite lovely. 

What he feels for Harry eclipses all of that, so much so that Louis can’t find the words to explain it. 

What he says is simply, “It is.” And then he says goodnight and goes upstairs to ring his boyfriend. 

.

Skype is utter torture. It’s Harry’s voice and face without his scent, without his warmth, without his touch. They don’t use it after the first night, sticking instead to texting and hours’ long conversations. 

Louis makes time for the girls, for Mum, for Dad, visits with Stan and the lads, goes on another ‘date’ with Hannah. He tells her about Harry and she cheers for him, promises that she really will tell her family soon. He texts Zayn, Niall, and Liam a few times about silly things, and once has to talk Liam down from a panic attack by assuring him that they do actually have a shot at winning this thing. He reads the books Mrs. Cox gave him cover to cover and then a second, third, and fourth time. 

Ten days have never lasted longer. 

.

They’re all five scheduled to meet in London the night before the flight to their judge’s house (which they’ve all finally been told is in Marbella, Spain). Everyone in the Groups category is to fly out on the same plane and it’s not until he wakes up Friday morning that he realizes this chance is actually in his grasp. 

The day starts out marvelously with Phoebe throwing a tantrum because Louis is leaving again; Phoebe’s tantrum sparks one in Daisy, too, and Fizzy is pouting, and Lottie is pretending that she won’t miss him. 

“Girls, girls!” he says, wrapping his arms around both twins. “C’mon, loves, it’s not that bad, is it? I’ll only be gone a week, you know. I’ll be here for most of September if we’re put through.” 

“Can’t you just stay here forever?” Daisy cries so Louis tightens his grip on her. 

“I can’t, petal,” Louis tells her softly. “Even if I wasn’t going on the show.” Even though it’s the truth, letting her go and standing up still aches. He wonders if it’d be easier to leave if he were the younger brother, wonders if Zayn is going through this exact thing with his little sisters. He kisses all four of them, hugs Mum (who will have her hands full with three crying daughters and one pretending that she’s not crying), and settles into the passenger seat beside Dad. Louis waves until the house is out of sight and texts Harry, _heading to London!_

Harry texts back, _first one there wins a prize :)_. 

.

Unfortunately, Dad drives entirely too slowly and even _Zayn_ is at the hotel before Louis, which is just not on. Mrs. Cox has arranged it so that all five of them are sharing two rooms for the night so Louis just goes up after hugging Dad goodbye. 

He catches the scent in the lift and everything in him just _settles_. For about a month, he thought he loved Catherine, and for about five days, he thought he loved Roger. And Mum told him, she did, she said, “You’re just so young, Louis, I don’t want you to hurt how I did.” He’s eighteen, and Harry younger still, and it’s just mad, it really is. 

But the lift opens and Harry’s leaning against the wall. Louis barely remembers to hold onto his bags as he lunges forward and he drops them completely when Harry meets him halfway. 

.

They go to the same café from their first ever band meeting (Louis pointedly escorts Zayn there and even Liam snickers about it) and talk like they’ve already won. They’re old friends now; Louis thinks he might one day love these lads nearly as much as his sisters, and it’s a nice feeling. Harry’s chair is pressed up tight against his, their fingers tangled below the table, and Louis thinks, _We can actually do this_. 

“Well, lads,” Niall says, sounding serious. “This is where our future starts.” And then he grins, bright and wide, showing all his teeth, the silly human, and Louis murmurs to Harry, “We’re going to win it all, I know it.” 

“The whole thing?” Harry asks, slumping down to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis presses a quick kiss to his ear. “Of course.” He flicks his gaze up to Liam, who smells like nerves, and says, “There’s only one direction to go, isn’t there?” 

Harry laughs that full-bodied laugh Louis will never tire of, and Liam lights up, and Niall and Zayn turn to look, and in that moment, Louis _knows_ that everything will be alright. 

“Bagsy whichever room Harry is in,” Louis says. “And none of you lot can share it.” Harry laughs again, slumping further against him, and Louis leans down to kiss him just one more time. (And another, and another, until Liam threatens to throw water at them.)


	2. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: so many words we’re not sayin’  
> Disclaimer: um. they’re all real people so none of them belong to me? like at all. title from “Strong.”  
> Warnings: brief talk of prejudice   
> Pairings: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Anne Cox/Robin Twist  
> Rating: PG/13  
> Point of view: third person
> 
> Note: takes place during the first chapter

Anne’s little cub comes home from bootcamp in love. He slides into the car, a pensive expression on his face, and then instead of talking about bootcamp or being put in a band or the thrill of going to Judges’ Houses, he asks, “Mum, can you tell me about mates again?” 

She blinks at him, saying, “Good to see you, too, H,” and he gives her an unimpressed look. 

“Hi, Mum, how are you?” he drawls, buckling the seatbelt. “Can you tell me about mates again?” 

Anne chuckles, shaking her head. “Of course, love.” She pulls away from the hotel, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. Harry hasn’t asked about mates in a long time, not since she stopped telling him stories before bed. “You know,” she says, “that a great many shifters won’t consider Robin my mate? We can’t be mates, he and I, because he’s human.” Harry nods, staring out the window as they drive through London. Being around this many shifters – Anne hasn’t missed it. 

She continues, “But I met him and I knew, cub. I loved your father, I truly did, but there was always something missing, on both our parts.” Des is a good man but he never really liked running with Anne, and that should’ve been her first clue that they weren’t forever, couldn’t possibly be mates. She also knows that he was disappointed (though he tried to hide it) that both of their children were like her, instead of foxes. She’ll always be grateful to him, glad they had those years because of Gemma and Harry, but Robin… 

“You’ll meet someone,” she says, “and you’ll know them: their scent, their voice, their touch. You won’t have even known you’d been missing them. The world just… stops.” She smiles, watching him turn to look at her out the corner of her eye. “And then it restarts and you wonder how you went so long without them.” 

“It was like that for you and Robin?” He’s fidgeting, clawing at his trousers with shifted nails. 

“Yes,” she says. “I won’t say it’s rare, that there’s only one possible mate for any of us in the whole world, but I knew he could be it for me.” 

There are some who’d say that Robin is _only human_ , that he’ll never be considered a proper mate because of it. And if Anne were part of a ‘proper’ pack that might matter. But she’s feline and while she’ll never submit to anyone, she also doesn’t _want_ a pack. Harry’s different, though. He’s so much more sociable than her, always in the thick of things, wanting attention. She’s been happy in Holmes Chapel but Harry – Gemma might come home one day, settle in Holmes Chapel with a family, but Harry… 

“I think I met my mate, Mum,” Harry says as they leave London behind. 

“Tell me,” Anne says, turning the music down. 

.

There are things Anne has always wanted for her children. A true mate is up there on the list but falls behind safety, stability, security. 

The way Harry tells it, his mate is not much older than him, a bright boy with a loud laugh, a tiger who doesn’t shift. 

_Doesn’t shift_. For some reason, this Louis Tomlinson chooses not to shift but has no problem with Harry doing it. He’s the only shifter in his family, which means he wasn’t raised on the lore, won’t know things he should. If Anne could have chosen – 

But she can’t. Harry thinks this boy is his mate and he’ll be coming to Anne’s territory in a few short weeks. She won’t prejudge him. 

.

Harry settles back into Holmes Chapel with ease. He loafs around, visits the bakery, wastes entire days doing who knows what with his friends. Gemma leaves for university, which means Anne alone is left to listen to Harry’s rambling stories about whatever Louis told him over the phone the evening before. Three times, Anne goes to wake Harry for breakfast and his mobile is in his hand, as he’s fast asleep with a smile on his face. 

And then Harry asks if Louis can come a day early; of course, Robin and Anne say that he can. There is no one, human or shifter, that will ever be good enough for Anne’s children, for her cubs, but she won’t turn away anyone they want to bring home (unless, of course, the person hurts them, but if that happens, she’ll be fully within her rights to tear out their throats). 

.

The morning Louis is due to arrive, Harry can’t sit still. He double- and triple-checks that the bungalow is fully stocked, re-cleans everything he just spent the past four days cleaning, and paces around the den six separate times. “H, calm down,” Anne says, reaching out to grip the back of his neck before pulling him into a hug. 

“I just… what if he doesn’t like me as much as he did?” Harry’s chewing on his bottom lip and wringing his hands and he’s just a _baby_. When did he get so big? 

She doesn’t see Louis arrive, too busy adding drinks to the fridge, but hears it. And then there’s a human in the bungalow, Louis’ mother, and she has all sorts of questions about chaperones and emergency services, and she’s quite a laugh, too. Their conversation moves on to letting their babies go on the X-Factor, to what might happen if they win. It’s a little terrifying to think about. 

Finally, Jay says, “I need to be getting back. The girls have probably run Mark ragged.” 

“I’ll just summon the boys, shall I?” Anne smirks and goes outside, where she roars, threading _return_ in it. Everyone in Holmes Chapel got used to it years ago but Jay’s shaking, eyes wide, and perhaps it’s just a bit evil, but Anne never gets tired of startling people. 

“Of course you’re a tiger too, if Harry is,” Jay murmurs. She hesitates and then asks, “Could you… would you help Louis? He’s… I don’t know what to do for him, but this not shifting business…” 

“I think Harry can help more than I’d be able to,” Anne says. “But I’ll talk to him, I promise.” 

And then the boys are running into the yard, shoving each other and laughing, and she watches the way they look at each other, orbit each other, slip into and out of each other’s space like it’s nothing. 

_Oh, dear,_ she thinks. Well, Harry has definitely found his mate, hasn’t he? So she welcomes him to the territory and that night, curls up in Robin’s arms to ask, “Why did he have to grow up?” 

“Because that’s what children do,” Robin says, kissing the side of her head. “At least Louis seems like a good boy.” 

“Yeah,” Anne sighs. “That he does.” 

.

It’s ridiculous, actually, watching Louis and Harry watch each other. So utterly ridiculous. She’s not sure it’ll be any better when they both get over their nerves and broach the subject. She thought Gemma’s various entanglements, Harry’s dramas were bad, but this is actually _painful_. 

Anne pulls the books she inherited from Gran out of storage, tries not to interfere, and waits.


	3. Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things That Don't Make Sense About Louis Tomlinson, by Liam Payne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: so many words we’re not sayin’  
> Disclaimer: um. they’re all real people so none of them belong to me? like at all. title from “Strong.”  
> Warnings: brief talk of prejudice, mentions of bullying   
> Pairings: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles  
> Rating: PG/13  
> Point of view: third person
> 
> Note: takes place during the first chapter   
> Another note: I have NO IDEA about Liam’s extended family so I am making shit up. 
> 
> Final note: I have Interlude 3 written, Part 2 plotted out (and am in the midst of conducting research), and some notes on Part 3. I have declared that there'll be 6 chapters to this, but it's entirely possible more interludes will pop up. I can promise that the main story will be from Louis' pov only. And there will almost definitely be timestamps since this fic will be wrapped up with X-Factor because I'd never be able to do enough research into what followed to keep this actually canon compliant, which I want to do, so. *shrugs*

Their third day at the bungalow, Liam sits down at the kitchen table and starts a list he (mentally) titles Things That Don’t Make Sense about Louis Tomlinson. He uses the shorthand Great-Aunt Eugenie taught him, just in case someone gets their hands on it.

The first thing, of course, is how Louis seems to feel no apprehension towards Harry (or Alpha Cox, who is _terrifying_ ). 

The second thing is that he never shifts. 

The third is that his body language is just… slightly _off_. It’s different from every cat Liam’s ever met, though pretty similar to Harry’s? Which is odd because Liam has never met one of the _big_ ones before, and it’s not like Louis is a big cat. 

Liam’s trying everything Uncle Henry taught him about being an alpha and _none_ of it is working. Louis just – he doesn’t respond right, not like Liam’s been told felines would. Before leaving the den, Liam had sat down with Uncle Henry and discussed the band (which might technically be against the rules, since Uncle Henry isn’t _immediate_ family but he’s the alpha of Liam’s pack, so surely they’d understand?). Liam has always known he’d be leaving Uncle Henry’s pack, and not inheriting because Marian is Uncle Henry’s heir, but Liam and four of his packsiblings (including Marian) had been singled out for tutoring because they would most likely grow up to be alphas, and the tutoring included lessons on Other Shifters, and Louis just. He doesn’t make sense. 

The only reasonable conclusion is that he must be an alpha, too, and that he’s fighting Liam for control of the pack-that-isn’t-a-pack, this ruddy band Liam’s been shoved into because he wasn’t good enough on his own. Which. Isn’t he better than he was two years ago? He’s dedicated _everything_ to this. 

Maybe the problem is that Louis reminds him of all those kids who used to try bullying him and he’s overreacting now? He blinks down at the list, considering it for a moment. He’d hidden from the pack how bad it was, mostly out of embarrassment. And they kept picking on him because he didn’t fight back, and his sisters didn’t understand when he’d explained _why_ he didn’t fight back. But it wouldn’t have been a fair fight, would it? Humans are just so fragile. And at least if they were picking on him, they weren’t picking on anyone else. 

But comparing Louis to them – no, it doesn’t quite fit, does it? Yes, Louis jabs at him but it’s almost like he’s waiting for a reaction that Liam’s not giving him. Niall and Zayn get poked at, too, and they laugh and poke back. And Harry is just – he’s nice and funny and charming and sometimes becomes what is clearly a not-fully-grown-yet _tiger_. And Liam will eventually become used to not being the biggest shifter around but he’s not quite there yet, and watching Harry shift and just settle on Louis like he belongs there… 

If this band is going to work, they need to be a seamless unit, the five of them. And Liam’s always planned on starting his own pack. This is clearly the universe’s way of getting him jumpstarted on it, which means Louis needs to be put in his place. Each pack, after all, has _one_ alpha, unless it’s led by a mated pair, and Louis? No. Never. A thousand times not a chance. (And not just because there is a tiger that would probably _gleefully_ go for Liam’s throat.) 

Louis might be a good second, though? When he’s not being annoying, accidentally or on purpose, there’s something of a caretaker about him. 

Liam’s so wrapped up in planning turning the band into a pack that he doesn’t realize Zayn is heading for the kitchen till he asks, “What’re you doin’?” 

“Just makin’ notes,” Liam says, covering it up because that’s not incriminating at all. Zayn rolls his eyes and continues on to the fridge. 

Liam wants to ask if Zayn’s noticed anything about Louis. It feels wrong, though, to talk about Louis behind his back, no matter how frustrating he is. So Liam watches Zayn get a glass of juice, waits for him to wander back into the main room, and looks back down at the three notes he has so far. 

And then he sighs, rips it up, and joins Zayn in watching Niall lose at FIFA. (It’s pointless wondering where Louis and Harry are.)


	4. Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, after the bungalow but before Judges' Houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: so many words we’re not sayin’  
> Disclaimer: um. they’re all real people so none of them belong to me? like at all. title from “Strong.”  
> Warnings: a bit of prejudice, references to violence  
> Pairings: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles  
> Rating: PG/13  
> Point of view: third person

Doniya is too wrapped up in her boyfriend to have missed Zayn, but Waliyha wants to hear all about the shifters in the group and Safaa doesn’t let Zayn out of her sight except for the loo and to sleep for three days. Mum wants to hear all about everything and Dad, as always, is a bit unreadable. 

After dinner that first night, Zayn approaches Mum in the laundry room and leans against the wall, trying to think of how to ask. 

“What’s wrong, love?” she asks after a few minutes, holding out a shirt. 

He takes it and starts folding, stepping next to her so he can add it to the right pile. “I told you about the boys?” He grabs another shirt. “About Liam and Louis and Harry?” 

Harry is a sweetheart, he really is, and Zayn doesn’t like that he’s so hesitant about this. 

“The shifters, you mean?” Mum says, bumping into him with a slight smile. “A tiger, Zayn, that’s amazin’.” 

“Amazin’ and terrifyin’,” Zayn says. “Can you tell me about the lions again? About how you knew you could trust ‘em?” 

“Of course,” she murmurs, humming for a moment. For a long time, it was his favorite story, and Waliyha’s, too. Mum never tells it like it happened to her; she makes it into an epic thing, like a legend passed down from her mum, and hers. It used to comfort him. He’s not sure when – 

But at school, there’s Katie and everyone knows she’s a leopard. Her dad, too. And she isn’t made fun of, isn’t bullied like some of the smaller shifters and many of the humans because… well, she’s a _leopard_. She isn’t bullied. But she only has a couple friends, and Zayn’s thought about approaching to her, talking to her, and never found the courage. But two years ago, he watched her jump down two flights of stairs and the way she _moved_. It wasn’t human at all. He had a nightmare that night, and he knows the two probably aren’t linked but he just… 

“Once,” Mum begins, “there was a pride of lions that lived down the lane.” 

.

Zayn hangs with the lads some, but also takes time to himself. Ten days in constant contact with (at the beginning) mostly strangers, and soon off to _more_ close quarters with more strangers, and then, if they’re through, to _even more_ close quarters with _even more_ strangers… part of him wishes Mum hadn’t dragged him out of bed that morning of the audition. But it’s also exciting. 

He needs time alone, though. He draws a lot. Writes even more. Plays with Safaa when she asks because she’s quiet like him, and it always devolves into her asking him to sing. 

Liam is a wolf and Zayn has no problem at all with him; there’s a dozen wolves at school, and interacting with them is quite simple, actually. Same with all the avians, at least the ones Zayn knows about. It’s not like shifters always make it obvious what they are, the way Harry has. 

That might not be fair, though. It’s not like he should have to _hide_ or anything. This is Zayn’s problem, not Harry’s, and he wants to find some way to work through it because he _does_ want the band to succeed. And he _likes_ Harry. Harry shouldn’t be any different from Liam or Louis. 

So his fifth day home (five to their judge’s house), Zayn rings Niall. He’s been texting with all the boys but hasn’t spoken to any of them since that last day and as far as he could tell, Niall never once seemed nervous or apprehensive or anything like how Zayn felt. It’s understandable, innit? It’s not like in the States, where there’s apparently a big shifter on every block, just announcing to the world what they are. 

But. Zayn listens to Niall ramble about everything that happened in Mullingar while he was gone and thinks, _I don’t like being afraid of Harry_. Because Harry’s not frightening at all, except that Zayn can’t forget the tiger that is his second skin. And Mum’s story about the lions – she hasn’t been afraid of shifters since that night, she’s explained. Since they defended her, defended other girls. A lioness curled around Mum until she stopped crying. 

She never tells the story as though it’s her own and Zayn misses the days he was young enough to not hear the subtext. 

_It’s just another part of him,_ Louis said. A tiger in his lap, across his back, face tucked into his throat – just another piece that doesn’t fit the puzzle, but they are truly sweet, the pair of them. _It’s just another part of him_. 

“Do you think this’ll actually work?” Zayn asks while Niall is between stories. “Us and three shifters?” 

“I think it could be somethin’ really amazin’,” Niall says after a moment. “It’ll be hard work, o’course it will. But we can do it.” 

“And it doesn’t bother you?” Zayn taps his pencil against the windowsill, watching a group of kids play footie in the street. “Bein’ the only humans?” 

“It might be odd some o’the time,” Niall muses. “But they’re good lads.” He pauses before saying, almost reluctantly, “I think others might pull away, you know, once they realize what he is. I don’t want to hurt him like that.” 

“I don’t either,” Zayn says. “It’s just…” 

“Yeah.” Niall sighs. “But he’s so lovely. That first time he shifted – you weren’t there yet, Zayner, but suddenly there was a _tiger_ next to Louis on the sofa and Louis didn’t even react, can you believe that? Harry just, just spread across him, like me mum’s cat or somethin’, just _melted_ onto him. Like, I can see,” he says, “I _can_ , that he’s dangerous. If he wanted to be. But he’s also just _Harry_. And if you look at it like that, what’s there to worry about?” 

“You’re right,” Zayn admits, leaning forward to rest his head against the window. “Do you think we’ll, like, become a pack or summat?” 

Niall snorts. “If Louis and Liam can agree on who the alpha would be, sure.” 

Zayn laughs, “You’ve got a point.” Another thing that doesn’t really make sense, innit, that tug of war between Louis and Liam. When they were yelling in the kitchen – 

Well, watching Harry stalk towards the doorway, not a hint of human about him, that was frightening. And if Niall hadn’t dragged him over to peer around Harry’s shoulders, Zayn probably would’ve tucked himself into a corner. 

But even then, Zayn never felt like _he_ was in danger. Liam, maybe. But Harry hadn’t even noticed them, it seemed. 

So, “You’re right,” he says again. “We can do this, the five of us.” 

Niall crows, “Fuckin’ right we can!”


	5. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judges' Houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: so many words we’re not sayin’  
> Disclaimer: um. they’re all real people so none of them belong to me? like at all. title from “Strong.”  
> Warnings: canon compliant AU in that some people can shapeshift into animals at will; a smidge of hurt/comfort; a bit of prejudice; internalized self-hatred; self-doubt  
> Pairings: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles  
> Rating: PG/13  
> Point of view: third person
> 
> Note: So I have been basically incapable of figuring out the rest of the groups’ characters, so. Completely making shit up here. 
> 
> Another note: the next part will probably take a little while since I plan to cover the entire 10 weeks of live shows (as well as the first week in the X-Factor house, prior to the show) and the fact that school starts back up this week (and my advisor has decided to acknowledge my existence again). There will also be a few things missing/different than canon and a bit more worldbuilding with shifter interactions/culture (because worldbuilding is my favorite). 
> 
> Yet another note: if there’s anyone’s pov you’d like in an interlude, please let me know. I have a few interludes planned, but they’re all far in the future.

Their flight to Marbella is at half nine in the morning, but Louis and Liam both agree that they should be there early to suss out the competition and also show their professionalism. Working together, they have the lads ready at half seven (and it is a struggle of the kind epics were written about). Niall is the easiest, Zayn the most difficult, but they’re at the airport by eight and breakfast at one of the fast food places wakes Zayn completely. 

When they finally locate the correct terminal, Louis is pleased that only one group has beaten them, though he doesn’t remember which one they are. They’re human, though, and greet Louis and the lads cheerfully. Apparently, they’re Princes and Rogues (Ashley, Jonny, David, Derek, Cameron, not that Louis will bother to remember their names later) and they’re more than happy to discuss their experiences as a band so far. Derek does eventually say, though, “I don’t remember seein’ you lot at bootcamp.” 

“Yeah,” Louis laughs, leaning back in his chair, bumping against Harry’s shoulder. “We were put into a group after we got cut as solo artists.” He shrugs. “Thought it was over for us but they think we might do better as a band.” 

Cameron narrows his eyes a little but beyond that none of them seem to react negatively, which is good. Louis had worried that the other groups might be annoyed or angry.

The other groups steadily stumble in and because Heathrow is international, Louis keeps catching strange scents passing by the terminal. He nudges Harry each time and they try guess what it might have been. One of the last groups to arrive is their fellow formed-at-the-last-minute band, and Harry greets each of them with hugs. 

Once everyone has shown up, the pair of twin avians decide that everyone should introduce themselves, and they start by striking a pose and announcing, “We’re Twem!” 

The sarcastic comment nearly trips out of Louis’ mouth, but Liam catches his eye, frowning, and Louis bites it back, ducking down to hide behind Harry’s shoulder for a moment. The next group (a pair of felines) strike their own pose, singing, “We’re Diva Fever!” and growling a little at the end. 

FYD proves to be one of the all human groups then Husstle is all feline and The Reason is all wolves. The other thrown-together group has chosen Belle Amie as their name and they’re human with a lone avian. 

“Well, we’re One Direction,” Niall says when it’s their turn. He waves, grinning brightly (without teeth, wonderful, good lad). “Who do you suppose our judge is?” 

They discuss that, most of them, until it’s time to board. It’s a private plane, thankfully, which Louis finds relieving. There’s too many people around he doesn’t know, in such close quarters, and they all keep getting too close to Harry, which is just. What? With the lads, it’s fine, and he’s never minded people like this before, back home. 

One of the Diva Fever guys keeps giving him glances out the corner of his eye and it’s really getting annoying but Louis just turns toward Harry and asks about dinosaur shifters. It gets him odd looks from the rest of the lads but Niall throws himself into the conversation and they manage to waste the better part of an hour arguing about T. rex shifters versus packs of raptor shifters. 

Before long, they’re landing and one of X-Factor’s handlers is there to escort them to their judge’s house. “A bit of a walk, innit?” Louis mutters as they trek down the path, ignoring all the cameras and crew. 

“But it’s pretty,” Harry says nudging him. “And smells so interesting!” 

“Caught our judge’s scent yet?” Zayn asks Liam as they all gather in front of the mansion; Liam shakes his head. 

Of course, that’s when the doors start to open because things must be dramatic to make good telly and Louis smells _wolf_ as Simon Cowell steps out. There’s a faint feline smell, too, but that could be part of the camera crew or the estate’s staff. Everyone’s cheering as Simon talks shit about Louis Walsh and introduces his guest judge, and yup, that feline scent is Sinnita. 

“Now,” Simon says as everyone calms down, “to the shifters – this is my territory and my den. You are respected guests and will act as such. To those of you who are alphas of your pack, do _not_ treat anyone else as subservient, understood?” His gaze flicks around, as best Louis can tell not settling on anyone for long. “This is _my_ territory and all of you are of age. If I have to step in, it is more than likely those involved will be booted from the competition. Understood?” he asks again. 

One of Princes and Rogues (Louis can’t remember which one) says, “Maybe the shifters could let us know which they are?” 

Louis raises an eyebrow as all his fellow shifters completely still. How odd it must be, going through life without a clue what’s around you. 

Simon smiles with a hint of teeth. “For legal reasons, Mr. Hodgson, I cannot request that. However, as it’s public record, and I should hope you all already know: I am a wolf. If you would like to earn extra points, you can call me Alpha Cowell.” 

Harry nudges Liam and then Louis, tilting his head slightly. Louis shakes his head. 

Simon continues, saying, “Take the rest of the day to acclimate. There will be food provided every day, but tonight everyone will be sitting down to dinner together. You’ll each be given your song tomorrow and you’ve the next two days to prepare a performance.” He pauses, again flicking his gaze to each shifter, and adds, “None of you are trapped on this property, but I ask that you stay on it. I’ve informed the local packs that you’re here for the next week, but I’d like to avoid any problems.” He claps his hands, turning on his heel. “Now, let’s show you the house, yeah?” 

. 

After picking their room (two large beds and a comfortable-looking sofa) and letting their luggage drop, Louis says brightly, “Beach?” 

“Beach,” Niall agrees. 

They’ll be pulled aside periodically for any interviews needed, Louis assumes, and it’s not like they’ll be hard to find or anything, so Louis starts digging through his bag for his swim trunks. Of course, there’s still a cameraman lurking in the doorway, so Louis turns, eyebrow raised. 

“We could do with a bit of privacy, yeah?” he asks, walking over to close the door. Niall cackles. 

.

They’re not the only ones investigating the water but everyone sticks to their own groups. Since the camera isn’t close enough to hear, Liam murmurs, “Are we going to tell them we’re shifters?” 

“Well,” Harry says just as softly, “it’s not fair if we don’t.” 

Louis sighs, diving into a wave. When he surfaces, he turns to say, “We’ll probably be asked in one of the short interviews, right? And it’s your choice, anyway. If you wanna talk about it, just do it.” 

Harry swims over, brushing against him. “Let’s just say canine and feline,” he whispers, glancing over to catch Liam’s eye. 

Liam nods and Louis leans into Harry, brushing his lips against Harry’s skin. Then he dunks him, shouting, “Tag!” and taking off. 

.

They play in the ocean until a howl sounds, calling them all to dinner. “Well,” Louis sighs. “Come along, lads.” They’re the last ones in the water, which Louis attributes to their youth and stamina. They don’t have time to wash off the salt water and sand, so Louis just passes out towels and they follow the smell of food to a very ostentatious dining room, where everyone has settled, leaving five chairs along the side. 

“Well, I’m just gonna say it,” one of The Reason announces. “I’m a wolf.” He smiles widely at the Princes and Rogues guys, making sure to show all of his teeth. 

“Yup,” another of them confirms while the other two nod. 

“I am, too,” Liam pipes up, and all four of them give him toothless smiles. 

“Avian,” the twins say at the same time that Diva Fever sing-song, “Feline.” 

Louis just keeps eating his dinner (some sort of fancy thing he’d never pick in a restaurant), waiting for the conversation to pick up – which it does when one of the FYD guys asks about football teams. Louis can talk about football all day, so while Harry chats with the lone shifter in Belle Amie (Sophia? Yeah, Sophia) and Liam, Niall, and Zayn discuss superheroes, Louis gets into a good-natured argument with two of FYD and one of The Reason about football. 

All in all, he’d call the dinner a success. 

.

Liam drags them all to their room at a reasonable (or so he says) time. They need to sort out the sleeping arrangements, apparently, even though Louis had thought it obvious he and Harry would be claiming a bed for themselves. Surely the other bed is big enough for three? Except, no, not according to Liam. 

“Oh, fuck it, I’ll take the sofa, shall I?” Zayn finally mutters, trudging over, slumping down, and seemingly going to sleep immediately. Neat trick, that. 

“Well, that takes care of that, don’t it?” Louis says brightly. Harry’s snickering and trying to look all angelic at the same time. 

Liam sighs. “Just… please don’t do anything while I’m in the room.” 

“What sort of boys do you take us for?” Louis demands and Harry snickers even louder. 

“C’mon, Lewis,” he says, tugging Louis towards their bed. 

“’s’revenge for callin’ you Harold?” he murmurs, arranging the pillows while Harry tugs down the blankets. 

“Fair’s fair,” Harry says, grinning. 

Louis laughs quietly. Harry glances over at Niall and Liam, who are chatting quietly what song they hope to get. “You can shift if you want to,” Louis says, barely a whisper. So Harry does. He turns and moves back slightly, trying to tuck himself against Louis, so Louis waits until he’s settled to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

He definitely won’t need blankets tonight, with his own personal furnace purring away. 

. 

Because there’s so many strange scents, Louis’ up even earlier than usual. He leaves the boys in the room to go exploring. If this is actually Simon’s house, he’s clearly never here; his scent hasn’t soaked in at all. Princes and Rogues seem to be the only ones also up and they’re in the kitchen, preparing themselves breakfast. Louis leaves them to it and heads to the water. 

It’s not long before the boys track him down. “What are you doing out here?” Harry asks, draping across his back while Zayn stays just out of the surf and Niall tries dragging Liam in. 

“Just like the sound,” Louis says, bringing up a hand to tangle in Harry’s curls. “s’soothing, innit?” 

“We shouldn’t get too far from the house,” Liam says, tugging Niall back from the water. “Simon should be giving us our song soon.” 

Louis wants to say something scathing but Harry tightens his grip around Louis’ shoulders in warning, so Louis lets it go. “Breakfast, then, lads,” he says, turning around in Harry’s arms. “Harold, you suppose they have the stuff for a decent fry-up?” 

.

At half eight, Simon sends assistants around to collect everybody, so they all gather in the courtyard, where Simon and Sinitta are waiting. Simon waits for everyone to settle before saying, “What we’re lookin’ for is not just someone who can win the show, but who can sell records in the real world. Every second you’ve got, you’ve gotta be rehearse, rehearse, and focused. Ready to do it?” 

Everyone cheers and a few of them shout variations of _yes_. 

Simon’s smile widens. “Okay, let’s do it,” he says. He shakes hands with a few of the ones in front but then he and Sinitta leave. 

An assistant calls, “Husstle!” so one of them walks over for a packet. Then she calls out, “Twem!” As the groups get their assignment, they leave the courtyard; when she calls, “One Direction!” Louis bounces over before anyone else moves and then heads for the house, yelling over his shoulder, “Coming, lads?” 

“Why inside?” Niall asks as they all follow him. 

Louis, Liam, and Harry all say, “ _Soundproofing_ ,” at the same time. 

.

“And we have,” Louis says, dramatically opening the packet and ever so slowly pulling out the sheets of paper. 

“What?” Niall demands, bouncing in place. “We have what?” 

Louis raises his head, peering into the distance. “We have,” he announces, “‘Torn.’” 

“‘Torn’?” Zayn repeats. 

“Indeed.” Louis nods solemnly, passing the lyric sheets out. “C’mon, then, boys, let’s get to work.” 

They settle into their chosen room for the long haul, only pausing when Harry runs down to the kitchen to throw together a quick lunch, which he brings back. It’s actually exhausting and draining, and there’s a few times Louis wants to do something crazy if only to lighten the mood – but this isn’t the time, yet. 

But finally, as the sun sets, Louis nudges Liam’s knee. “We’re done,” he says gently. 

“We still have so much work!” Liam protests, but Niall and Zayn pull him up and tug him towards the door. 

“We can pick this up in a little while, or in the morning,” Louis says. “But remember, Payno, we don’t want to burn out.” 

Liam huffs a little but doesn’t struggle as the lads lead him to the stairs. “We’ve been inside all day,” Harry says, slipping in beside Louis and tilting his head before taking Louis’ hand; Louis assumes he was listening for the camera crew, which seems to have disappeared, lovely. “Can we take a walk after dinner?” 

“A moonlit walk on the beach?” Louis asks, diving in kiss Harry’s neck, nipping just a little. 

Harry squeezes his hand. “I checked earlier; they have the stuff for fajitas. It’ll just take a few minutes.” 

“Didja hear that, lads?” Louis calls to the bottom of the staircase, where Niall, Liam, and Zayn are arguing about what direction to take. 

“Fajitas would be lovely,” Liam calls back before saying to Niall, “But someone’s already using the telly!” 

Louis snorts. “They’re bein’ borin’ – I’ll help you with the fajitas.” 

Harry glances down the stairs and then back at Louis, a grin spreading across his face. He takes a few steps back, towing Louis with him, and then drops his hand. “Naughty, _naughty_ boy,” Louis murmurs as Harry launches himself towards the stairs. 

Of course, Louis follows him. 

Niall and Zayn both shriek as Harry lands next to them, spinning around to clutch at Liam so he doesn’t fall. They shriek _again_ as Louis lands and immediately bounces up, wrapping his arms and legs around Harry. 

Still gasping, Zayn shoves at Harry’s shoulder. “You _idiots_ , go make food, yeah?” 

“Forward march!” Louis orders, tugging at Harry’s hair. Harry just lets go of Liam to grip Louis’ thighs and saunters to the kitchen. 

.

Louis bans all talk of their performance while they eat. Instead, he instigates an argument of where the Justice League would be Sorted at Hogwarts, knowing that Zayn and/or Liam must have strong opinions about it. The ensuing discussion carries them through two servings each of Harry’s fajitas, and then continues on after Harry and Louis leave the dining room, deposit their dishes in the sink (Harry promising to come back later and wash them), and head out to the beach. 

Husstle, Diva Fever, and The Reason are all at the pool, and Harry waves at them charmingly as they pass by. That same one from the plane gives Louis a look he can’t interpret and thus ignores. 

Louis wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s arm goes around his waist. “’s’nice out here,” Louis says, listening to the water. “One day, when we’re rich and famous, I’ll buy an island of my own. Have a getaway, y’know?” 

“Yeah,” Harry says. “Do you thi—” He shakes his head, tucking his face into Louis’ neck for a second before straightening back up. “Do you think,” he says, “that we actually have a shot? The other groups, they’re quite good, aren’t they?” 

Louis _knows_ that’s not what he wanted to ask. But he answers, “They are good, but they don’t have you and Liam, kitten. Or Zayn. And Niall’s so charmin’, they can’t let him down again, can they? Can you imagine?” 

Harry stops and turns to face Louis, reaching for his hand. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” Louis asks, confused. 

“There are five people in this band, Lou.” He’s not smiling, which just… looks odd. His face is made for smiling. 

“Of course there are five people,” Louis says. “What about it?” 

Harry shakes his head, hand tightening around Louis’. “You’re good, Louis. And if I have to spend the next fifty years telling you that ‘til you believe it, I will.” 

“The next fifty years?” Louis echoes, stepping in close. Harry nods firmly and Louis just has to kiss him, so he does, lips to jaw to throat, and then says, “Wish I could mark you,” into Harry’s skin before kissing his way back to Harry’s lips. 

Eventually, Louis pulls away. “We should head back,” he says. “Liam’s probably panicking about something.” 

Harry pouts at him but they turn and begin meandering their way back to the house. 

.

To placate Liam, Louis allows them to practice for another hour. After that, he herds them all to bed like they’re his little sisters and being stubborn. Liam mutters petulantly but falls into line easily enough. Louis’ a bit confused until he remembers that Liam’s the youngest in his family, with two older sisters, which, _hah_. So are Niall and Harry, actually, so Louis shares a commiserating glance with Zayn. 

They keep the same sleeping arrangements, but this time, Harry doesn’t shift. He pulls on some old joggers that look completely worn through and leaves off the shirt, curling in the same spot he’d slept last night. Louis slips his shirt off, too, and tries to casually climb in beside Harry while ignoring the way Niall and Liam keep muttering and shoving each other out of their space. 

“Can you,” Harry mumbles, “like you did last night? I mean.” He huffs into the pillow before turning his head to catch Louis’ eye.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, rolling over to press his chest against Harry’s back, bringing his arm around Harry’s front. “Like this?” 

Harry sighs happily, reaching up to tangle his fingers with Louis’. 

“Could all’ya shut it?” Zayn groans. “Tryin’ sleep.” 

Louis smiles into Harry’s neck, so happy he could burst with it.

.

In the morning, Louis rolls out of bed determined to shower until the water runs cold. His skin is starting to feel gritty from the sand. Surely a place as lovely as this has excellent showers; he hasn’t noticed when using the toilet. 

Thankfully, the water does run hot and plentiful, so he takes his time. He’d grabbed Harry’s travel bag instead of his own, so his hair will smell like Harry’s (which is not creepy, honest, it’s _sweet_ , innit?). When he crawls back into bed, all clean and wet, Harry cuddles close, inhales, and then hums into his hair. 

“Stole my stuff,” Harry mumbles and Louis smiles, sliding his hands along Harry’s torso, barely digging his nails in. 

“Get up, Harold,” he says. “Time for breakfast.” 

“Sun up yet?” Harry asks, trying to catch Louis’ hands and failing. 

“Of course,” Louis says. And it is, if barely. “Brekkie,” he orders, gently tugging at Harry’s curls. “Also, you could do with a shower, kitten. ‘s’nice ones here.” 

“Don’t wanna.” Harry grabs for him, pulling him down and holding on. 

Louis snickers into his chest because Harry should’ve known better, really. But he’s barely awake, Louis supposes, so maybe he can be forgiven. “Good,” Harry mumbles, patting at Louis’ head. “Sleep.” Louis’ grin widens, and if Harry were able to see it – 

Ah, well. Louis works his arms around Harry’s back and throws all his weight to the right, tossing them both off the bed. 

“You absolute fucker,” Harry says once he’s over the shock. Louis can’t stop laughing. 

.

By the time Harry comes back from his shower, Louis’ badgered the other boys into getting up. He trusts that Liam will ensure they _remain_ up, so he drags Harry down to the kitchen, where the girls of Belle Amie are finishing up their own preparations. 

“Are you gonna help?” Harry asks, smiling at the girls as they leave, heading out to the patio. 

“I shall observe,” Louis says, hopping up onto an out-of-the-way counter. 

Harry shakes his head but doesn’t hide the fondness and Louis smiles down at his hands. “I wasn’t joking about the island,” he says after a moment. “I want – if we’re good enough, I mean, I want to pay for my sisters’ education, whatever they want. And get Mum the house of her dreams. Make it so the girls can do whatever they want, that none of them ever have to worry about anything.”

Louis can imagine a lot. Daydreams, really. And Harry turns away from the bowl of eggs to say, “We’ll be good enough, Louis.” 

.

Niall trips in while Louis is pouring honey all over his eggy bread. “Ooh, that looks good,” he says, so Louis narrows his eyes. “Harry,” Niall begs, going over to cling to his shoulders. “You’re makin’ enough for all of us, yeah?”

“Of course I am,” Harry says, flipping the bread over. 

“Lads!” Zayn calls as he and Liam enter the kitchen. “Yesterday was Liam’s birthday!” 

“Was it really?” Louis says, looking up from his plate. “Liam, how could you not tell us? We’d have celebrated.” He points his fork at Harry. “Harry’d baked you a cake! He used to be a baker, you know.” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Liam says, flushing. 

“Of course it is!” Louis hops off the counter. “You’re 17 now, Mr. Wolf from Wolverhampton. You’re a proper man now.” He’d offer a congratulatory and over-the-top handshake, if Liam were human. 

Niall cackles, bouncing over to grab Liam and spin him around. “So now, just me and Harry are the babies of the group?” he asks, once he’s let Liam go. “Y’hear that, kitten?” 

Louis’ head snaps up at the same time as Harry’s, and Harry spins around to hiss, “Don’t call me that.” 

No, it’s more than a hiss, deeper and sharper, a roar threading through it, and Niall, Liam, and Zayn all freeze, levity gone. “I won’t.” Niall’s voice is shaking. “Promise I won’t.” 

“Good,” Harry says, smiling with his mouth but not his eyes, and he turns back to the stove. 

Niall and Zayn step closer to each other while Liam glances at Louis, who just shrugs before saying, “Bet we can find some candles, lads. Why don’t you go look, while I help Harry finish up breakfast?” 

“Sounds good,” Zayn says, trying to smile. “C’mon, I think I saw a craft room down this hallway.” Louis wouldn’t call it fleeing, exactly, but they certainly do leave the room quickly enough. 

Harry’s humming as he flips the bread again. “D’ya mind when I call you kitten?” Louis asks, walking up behind him, tracing the line of his shoulders with a fingertip. 

“No,” Harry answers, pushing back into his hand. “Only you, Lou.” He slides the bread onto a plate and slops the next piece into the pan. “That’s Liam’s done.” He laughs softly, something bitter in the sound. “Didn’t mean to scare them. If they didn’t know –” He sighs, so Louis pets his shoulder again, then brings his hand up to lightly scratch at Harry’s scalp. “No one back home has ever –” He sighs again. 

“They’ll get over it, love,” Louis assures him, pressing a kiss to his hair. “We’re all still new to each other, is all.” He presses another kiss to Harry’s ear as Harry flips more bread. This is the first time Louis’ actually seen it in the pan and looks – interesting. “If a certain birthday boy doesn’t come claim his breakfast,” Louis says, voice raised just slightly, “I bagsy it.” 

He and Harry both giggle as Liam yelps, “Bagsy!” and comes rushing down the hall. 

.

So, it turns out that not pouncing on Harry on camera is harder than Louis anticipated. There are more cameras around today and they keep telling everyone to act natural, pretend like they’re not there – but they _are_ there, watching. It was different at Bootcamp. And if they’re put through… well, the X-Factor house might be a new kind of torture. 

But the cameras don’t seem to be on the higher levels, Louis discovers, as he and Harry return to the room they’d used yesterday for practice while the lads eat breakfast after a rousing rendition of the birthday song. There are a few other groups already practicing but their chosen room is still clear and no one is around, so Louis looks at Harry and Harry looks at Louis, and then they both pounce. 

Louis does notice the scent of wolf coming closer, and he assumes Harry does, too. But as the room is _obviously_ in use, neither of them realize the scent has paused until the door opens and a voice drawls, “Hey, kitties, this room’s been claimed, yeah?” 

“Clearly it has,” Louis says tartly, pulling back from Harry and spinning on his heel. He has no idea, and doesn’t care, which of The Reason has stepped into the room, trying to intimidate him. The one he’d discussed football with is hanging back, and the other two are barely flanking the first. 

“This room has good acoustics,” the wolf continues, smiling with teeth. “We want it.” 

Louis raises an eyebrow as Harry steps up beside him, head high and shoulders back. “Well,” Harry says, all placating-like, “we used it yesterday and we’re going to continue using it today.” 

The wolf shows more teeth. Is it meant to be frightening? It’s not. It just makes Louis want to claw at his eyes, but that would probably get them booted from the show, and Louis can’t do that to the boys. 

But he’s also not giving up this room. 

“Boys, boys!” one of the Diva Fever guys says, slipping between The Reason’s loose formation. “C’mon, can’t we play nice together?” 

He puts his back to Louis and Harry but he smells like apprehension and tension is clear in his stance as the other follows, turning so that he’s beside the first, but can see everyone in the room. “Boys,” the first one says, and Louis’ pretty sure he’s the older one, the one who kept giving Louis odd looks, “since One Direction _did_ use this room yesterday, they have bagsy. That’s just fair.” 

“He’s right, guys.” The decent wolf who likes football finally speaks up, reaching out to clap a hand onto the ringleader’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s find somewhere else.” 

The first one inhales sharply, glaring at Louis. One of his lackey’s nudges him, muttering, “They’re just pups. C’mon. ‘s’not worth it.” 

“Fine,” he growls. Diva Fever flinch a little. Harry just smiles, Louis sees out the corner of his eye, tilting his head in a way that’s… mildly threatening? Louis smiles, too, showing all of his teeth. 

All four wolves give them confused looks but leave, thankfully. Once they’re gone, both the Diva Fever guys turn to face Louis and Harry. “What was that?” the older one demands, hands on his hips. “You don’t just challenge a pack of wolves on your own!” 

“But we weren’t alone,” Harry says, leaning into Louis. “We had each other.” 

The younger throws his hands up. “Unbelievable. You’re _feline_ , babes. You don’t just challenge wolves!” 

“Why not?” Harry asks, slumping a little more into Louis as Louis brings a hand up to tangle in his curls. “’m a tiger.” 

Both of them just _stop_ , eyes widening. “ _What?_ ” they ask in unison. 

Louis shrugs. “A tiger,” he repeats. “And I’m a cat.” He tugs gently at Harry’s curls, saying, “Thank you for helping,” because, well, they really didn’t need to but it’s sweet that they did. “But we were in the middle of something and our mates will be up here soon, so…” Then he remembers that they’re shifters, so he quickly explains, “Human mates, not shifter mates.” 

“Yeah,” the older one says, smiling a little. “I figured.” He studies Louis for a moment, then Harry, before tugging at the other one’s hand. “C’mon, Craig, let’s find somewhere of our own.” 

“Have fun!” Craig says with a small wave, going easily as the older one walks out. One of them closes the door, but Louis is focused on Harry now.

“Thank you,” Harry calls after them and then turns to face Louis. “You just challenged a wolf pack. That was _amazing_.” 

Louis shrugs. “Weren’t we busy?” He walks backward and Harry follows, until Louis’ against the wall and Harry’s crowding him, and this morning, Harry tastes like honey. 

.

By the time the rest of the lads make it to the room, Louis and Harry are singing Disney villain songs at each other, trying to be the louder one. Niall jumps in, then Zayn, and finally Liam just sighs, rolls his eyes, and blows them all away with a rendition of “Friends on the Other Side.” Louis gives him a standing ovation. 

They’d divided up “Torn” yesterday, so this morning, they practice timing and harmonizing. Harry keeps stumbling over his solo, so Louis decides to help him with it. Personally, he thinks their voices sound amazing together, though Harry’s is clearly superior. 

“Time for choreography, lads,” Liam announces, clapping his hands. Zayn groans. 

“It’s part of being a boy band,” Louis tells him sympathetically, patting him gently on the shoulder. 

“I know,” Zayn says. “But we should keep it simple, yeah?” 

“Can any of us even dance?” Niall asks, snickering. 

“Some of us,” Louis says with a sigh. “Most of us, not so much.” Harry snorts a laugh. 

“C’mon,” Liam says crossly, pulling out his notebook. “I have some ideas, and even something basic is better than just standing there singing.” 

“You are the birthday boy.” Louis sighs again, just to make sure Liam knows what a sacrifice this is. “What are your ideas?” 

.

Louis insists they take a full hour for lunch, throws together a few sandwiches, and then he and Harry go to the beach. They’re the only ones out there from the show but there are half a dozen or so human families. Louis keeps an eye on the younger children while listening to Harry ramble on about his old band. 

One of the little girls falls face forward into the surf and Harry sits up, primed to lunge. “She’s fine,” Louis says. “You know, I was in a band, too.” 

“The Rogue,” Harry agrees. The little girl rolls over, laughing, so Harry looks back at Louis. “I have a confession,” he says, peering up at Louis from beneath his curls. “I found your songs on youtube.” 

Louis laughs, reaching out to tug on one of Harry’s curls. “And what’d you think, kitten?” 

“Well, it was you singing, Lou.” Harry shrugs. “Of course it was amazing.” 

Louis nuzzles into his neck, nipping at his throat just a little. He doesn’t want to but says, “We should head back. It’s so important…” 

“It’ll be fine,” Harry says firmly, cupping Louis’ face with hands he hasn’t grown into yet. “And even if we don’t make it to the live shows, we’ll stay together, right?” 

“Of course,” Louis murmurs, drowning in Harry’s scent. 

“Then we’ll be okay,” Harry says. “So let’s go practice. This is our chance.” He leans up to kiss Louis’ forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. 

. 

They meet back up with the boys at the bottom of the stairs. As they all head towards their practice room, the older Diva Fever guy (Josef? Louis’ pretty sure his name is Josef, but he’s not going to worry about names until the X-Factor house) bounces up to Louis and says, “Hi, lovely, would you mind chattin’ in private?” 

Louis pulls back slightly, bumping into Harry, who’s leaning over his shoulder. “Beg pardon?” Harry asks, the words just a hint threatening. 

Josef glances at Harry before looking back at Louis and smiling, carefully hiding his teeth. “I just want to talk, sweetie, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Louis says. “I’ll find you lads in a moment.” 

Niall and Zayn, after sharing a glance, are the first to keep moving down the hall. Liam gives Josef a frown (is he trying for threatening? how cute) before following them. Harry, though, Harry keeps looming at Louis’ shoulder until Louis actually gives him a push towards the lads. “It’ll be fine, kitten,” he murmurs. “Go on, then.” 

“Well, that’s just adorable, isn’t it?” Josef snickers as Harry slowly trudges away. Then he says seriously, “Look, every room in this bleedin’ place is soundproofed, so c’mon. Sooner we get you back to that boy, the sooner I’m safe, yeah?” He bounces down the hall and Louis gives an annoyed sigh before following. 

There’s a small office at the end of the hall; Josef closes the door behind them, turns so that his back is to it, and crosses his arms over his chest, surveying Louis with a supremely unimpressed look, that Louis is entirely sure he has done nothing to deserve. 

“What?” he snaps, straightening his spine, jutting his jaw out. 

“Sweetheart,” Josef says, “if you’re trying to hide what you are, you need to work on how you carry yourself.” 

“I’m feline,” Louis says. “I’m not hiding that at all.” 

Josef laughs. “Right,” he drawls. “I’m feline, babe. And so is that tiger cub salivating over you.” Louis narrows his eyes so Josef uncrosses his arms to show his empty hands. “I don’t know your reason, cub. I don’t care. But you don’t move like a small cat, so if you’re tryin’ to pretend you’re one’a us, you’re gonna fail.” 

Louis drops his gaze. “I’m just a cat,” he mutters, wanting to wrap his arms around himself and refusing to. 

“Sweetie,” Josef says, putting a little purr into his voice. “I want to help, I promise.” But he doesn’t move a single muscle, which is good. Louis breathes out slowly, bringing his gaze back to Josef’s face. “Earlier, with that pack – you don’t understand what you did. How utterly absurd it was.” He laughs again, a bit wild. “Your pretty boy, he has no idea either. Didn’t you go to school with small cats?” 

“Of course,” Louis answers. “We were all thrown together, all’a us. It’s just – ” He shrugs. “Are you gonna tell?” 

Josef shakes his head. “Like I said, babe, I don’t care. But you’re just a cub, so.” He throws up his hands. “I’ve never met anything bigger than a jaguar.” 

Louis chuckles softly. “Till Harry, neither had I.” He shuffles his feet. “I just… I’m not hidin’ it, really.” 

Josef’s hands are fluttering by his side, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “You need to be aware,” he says seriously, meeting Louis’ gaze before glancing away, “that you move differently than every other feline in this house except one. I noticed it at the airport but I didn’t know what it meant until this morning. And the fact that your boyfriend told us so easily while you just called yourself a cat – ” He shrugs. “I don’t even know what to tell you. But you’re adorable, both of you.” 

“Thanks,” Louis murmurs. “I should – I should get back.” Josef nods, moving away from the door and Louis asks, “What did you mean, the way we treated those wankers is absurd?” 

Josef just stares at him for a moment before bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as he laughs. “Oh, sweetie, you just – ” Louis waits impatiently as Josef calms, crossing his arms, nearly tapping his foot. Finally, Josef says, “I’m not sure what the girls are, or Sinitta, but none of them are much bigger than me and Craig. And all of us, honey,” he says, meeting Louis’ eyes again. “All of us, I promise, might challenge a single wolf, might put up a show before folding with more than one wolf, but a whole pack?” He shakes his head, chuckling. “Four wolves versus two felines. It was…” 

Louis puts his hand on the knob. “Thank you,” he says. “Really.” 

“Good luck,” Josef says. “And make sure your boy knows I’m not interested in you. I have a mate of my own.” 

As Louis opens the door, he asks, “What are you?” It’s the height of rudeness but what _is_ considered a small cat? 

“I’m a gray tabby,” Josef says. “All the luck to you boys.”

Louis nods and steps into the hall.

.

Louis’ rhythm is thrown off when he returns to the room. He messes up the lyrics, stumbles when tries to move in time with the boys. 

“Y’alright?” Zayn asks. Harry keeps purposefully bumping into him, fingers catching on his hands, his hips. 

“M’fine,” Louis says. Going by their expressions, not even Niall believes him. “Really,” he adds, pasting on a smile. 

Harry looks annoyed, a little angry. After the third time through (with the choreography added), Louis pulls him aside. Liam pretends he can’t hear as Louis murmurs, cheek to cheek with Harry, “Truly, kitten. It was just a shock, is all. Don’t try defendin’ my honor or nothin’.” 

Harry bares his teeth, muttering, “He did somethin’, Lou, or you wouldn’t be so bothered.” 

“Not here,” Louis says, slightly louder. “I’ll tell you later, promise. But we need to work now, yeah?”

“Fine,” Harry grumbles. He steals a quick kiss before getting back in line. 

Louis takes a deep breath, pretends Josef never said a thing, and goes back to work. 

.

Louis and Harry don’t have a moment alone till after dinner, which they share with Belle Amie and FYD. Louis argues football with two of FYD and one of the Belle Amie humans while Liam and Zayn discuss the movies Marvel will be giving the Avengers soon with the last Belle Amie human and the rest of FYD, Harry talks about poetry with the Belle Amie avian, and Niall flits back and forth between all three conversations. 

Once they’ve both finished, they drop their plates in the sink and head out to the beach. “I’ll miss this when we go home,” Harry muses, taking his hand. 

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “About earlier – ” He looks around, listens hard, but no one seems too close. “Josef said I act like a tiger, and it might be obvious.” 

“But you _are_ a tiger,” Harry says. “And you’re not…” He hesitates, running his free hand through his hair. “You’re not ashamed?” 

Louis jerks to stop and Harry swings around to face him. “I am not ashamed in the least,” Louis says because that’s just the truth. He’s never been _ashamed_. “There are things I can’t – it’s not that I –” He closes his eyes, holds his breath. Listens to the surf, to Harry’s heartbeat. 

“You don’t have to tell me yet,” Harry says softly, stepping closer. He’s _so_ young; how is this fair? Louis just dumping everything onto him? But Harry wraps his free arm around Louis’ shoulders, their clasped hands trapped between their chests. 

“I’m not going to change,” Louis decides. If the people he grew up with never cared to notice, why would any of these strangers? It’s not important. “I’ll keep on as I have,” he says, pulling away enough that he can see Harry’s eyes. 

“Good,” Harry says with a nod. “Now, c’mon. Let’s have a walk, just us, away from all the noise.” 

“And the stench,” Louis laughs. 

“And the stench,” Harry agrees. 

.

Louis sleeps curled around Harry that night, hands clasped. He dreams of them running together, roaring and stalking and pouncing; it’s one of the best dreams of his life. 

.

To be perfectly honest, Louis doesn’t remember a great deal of the day they perform for Simon. He remembers being in the ocean, a quick swim before breakfast, trying to sneak up on Harry, and that it felt like his foot brushed against something sharp. A few moments later, it felt like fire shooting up his leg and he stumbled. 

He’ll be told later that he’d tried playing it off and that Harry finally tracked down a cameraman as his foot kept worsening, that he was rushed to the A&E, that it was a mix of a minor ( _minor_ , the most painful thing in his life) allergic reaction and venomous barbs broken off in his skin. He’ll remember the pain but that’s it. (He doesn’t remember a panicked phone call with Mum, but she meets them at Heathrow and gives him the biggest hug since her and Dad’s wedding.)

Their performance for Simon – hah. He watches it later, barely. Horrifying and embarrassing. He doesn’t even _sing_ , mouthing along with Harry’s lines. They don’t use the choreography Liam had so diligently prepared. He assumes it’s a mixture of the pain and the medication; he’s actually glad he doesn’t remember it. 

.

“Ah, fuck,” he mutters, slumping into Harry’s chest. “Fuck me, why does it hurt this much?” Harry’s purring, rubbing along his spine, and Liam, Niall, and Zayn are preparing an ice pack and something to eat. They’re alone in one of the sitting rooms, Louis curled up half on Harry’s lap, Harry’s arms strong and warm around him. “Would it hurt less if I shift?” he asks, half seriously. 

“No,” Harry says. “I tried that, once. It hurt more.” 

“Good to know.” Louis rests his head over Harry’s heart, focusing on the sound, on Harry’s scent, everywhere they’re pressed together. His foot still hurts, so fucking much, but it fades away. Everything fades away. 

“We weren’t good without you,” Harry tells him quietly. “It just didn’t work. D’ya understand, Lou? We need you.” 

“Hmm,” Louis agrees sleepily. He distantly hears the boys come back, feels the ice pack placed on his foot, but it’s not important. 

“Should we leave you alone?” Zayn asks. 

“You don’t need to,” Harry says. “How do you think we did?” 

“I’m just glad it’s over,” Niall murmurs. 

They keep talking, the four of them, and having them all close soothes the cat a little. He’s warm, and he’s safe, and he sleeps. 

.

He wakes up in their chosen bedroom, Harry wrapped around him. “Fuck, I’m hungry,” he mutters, stretching his foot just to see. It hurts still, but nowhere near as much. It’s still fucking hard to concentrate, though, exhaustion and pain thrumming through him. Harry wakes up at his first stifled gasp as he tries to take a step without limping. He’s walked on twisted ankles before, courtesy football, but it wasn’t as sharp as this. 

“Lou,” Harry says disapprovingly as Louis takes another step. 

“It’s just a little sea urchin, Harold,” Louis shoots back, utterly embarrassed at what he _can_ remember from yesterday. So much for appearing professional. And he probably ruined the boys’ chances, which is absolutely the worst part. 

“ _Lewis_ ,” Harry snaps, suddenly just behind him, grabbing him as - _fuck_ , his foot bumps someone’s discarded shoe and he almost collapses at the fire shooting along his veins. _Fuck_. His eyes tear a little as he breathes through the pain, Harry’s arms wrapped around him. “Please let me help you,” Harry whispers into the back of his neck. “It’s what – what boyfriends do, isn’t it?” 

“I need the toilet,” Louis admits. “And food. And more of yesterday’s meds because _fuck_.” 

Unfortunately, there are no meds; Harry does accompany him to the toilet and then they both peer down the stairs together. “How did you get me to the room?” Louis asks, because while Harry is more than strong enough, Louis must’ve been terribly unwieldy. He has no memory of it at all. 

“The lads helped,” Harry says. “I was terrified the entire time.” Louis studies the half of Harry’s face he can see and Harry looks just a bit terrified now. 

“I’ll be fine, kitten,” Louis tells him firmly. “We’ll take this one step at a time, yeah? And then I’ll sit while you make me something amazing for brekkie, and later, Simon will put us through or he won’t. But,” Louis says, reaching out to gently turn Harry’s chin so he can look him right in the eyes, “either way, it’s not the end of us. Remember?” 

Harry’s smile blooms, small but so gorgeous. “Let’s get down these stairs,” he says. 

.

There’s nothing to do for the first time in three days so Louis decides to sit down somewhere quiet and just be still. Not just because it still hurts a bit to move, either. Harry settles beside him on the grass and the boys follow. Louis’ almost asleep again, draped across Harry, when one of the handlers calls, “Louis Tomlinson!” 

“Fuck,” he hisses, waking right up, and Harry’s growling a little. 

“Sorry, boys,” the man says, looming over them. “We need to film footage of the hospital visit and what the rest of you were doing.” 

Louis really does not want to move. But he has to be fucking professional, doesn’t he? And everything has to be all dramatic and shit. So he sits up and is trying to figure out how to stand without sending fire through his foot when Harry rolls to his feet and holds out a hand. 

“Don’t suppose I could have your name, then?” Louis asks as they head for the car. Harry is glowering as he stalks them all the way there. 

“Robert,” the man says. He opens the passenger door for Louis and lingers uncomfortably close as Louis slides in. “We have footage from yesterday, thankfully, showing the initial wound,” he continues once he’s also in the car. “So what we’re going to get is you being escorted to the hospital and then waiting around to be picked up.” 

“And the lads?” Louis asks as a cameraman arranges his equipment in the back seat. 

“They’ll be filmed practicing without you,” Robert says. “Ready, Tim?” 

“Yeah, let’s go,” the cameraman answers. 

They’re both human. Louis doesn’t know why he feels so uncomfortable, so on edge. He wants his mum and he wants Harry. Instead of saying anything _unprofessional_ , he watches Marbella pass by while Robert and Tim talk about people Louis doesn’t know. 

His foot hurts. He’s so fucking tired. 

. 

Louis has to put his arm across Robert’s shoulders, has to let Robert’s arm go around his back, and hop back into the A&E while Tim films it. Then they have sit outside on one of those traffic-post things and just look around like he’s waiting. This is the fucking _stupidest_. 

“Alright, that should do it,” Robert says. “Let’s head back.” 

.

The lads are all waiting on the back steps when the car pulls up. Robert helps him limp over while Harry leads the charge and pounces on Louis as carefully as possible. Louis scents him in relief, burying his nose in Harry’s throat, and feels himself settle as Harry does the same. Then Niall, Liam, and Zayn have joined the hug, so Louis says, “Nice to see ya,” and then Harry is just picking him up like it’s nothing with Zayn catching on the quickest and supporting his other side, while Liam and Niall take his legs. 

Which is completely unnecessary, and didn’t even happen yesterday. It is a little nice, though. 

“Alright, good,” the camerawoman Louis doesn’t know says. 

“You’ll be fetched when it’s time,” Robert says. “Good luck.” 

The boys gently set Louis down but Harry keeps an arm around him. “Let’s go to the garden,” Louis suggests. “Shade, flowers.” 

“Okay,” Harry agrees and the other three just fall into line next to them. 

.

They find a nice spot and another camerawoman comes by, this time to ask them what they’re thinking. Of course, before they start filming, Louis and Harry are told they can’t be lounging on each other – which honestly would’ve occurred to Louis if he wasn’t so bleeding _exhausted_. She arranges them so that Zayn and Liam are between him and Harry, with Niall on Harry’s other side, and then says, “Let me know when you’re ready,” aiming the camera. 

Niall keeps biting at his nails while Zayn looks on the edge of passing out. Louis can’t concentrate and Liam’s stuttered every time he’s tried talking to the camera, so Harry takes a deep breath, nods to the camerawoman, and says, “Your hunger for it grows and grows as you get to each stage in the competition. It’s just the biggest stage to be told ‘yes’ or ‘no’ and it’s, it’s one word that can change your life forever.” He hesitates and Louis wants to touch him, wants to curl around him. “Because,” Harry continues, “it won’t be the same if you get a yes. And if you get a no, then you’re straight back to doin’ stuff that kinda drives you to come here in the first place.” 

The woman nods, pushing a button and lowering the camera. “Good job, you lot,” she says before wandering away. 

Louis is the first to slip down the wall, landing on his good foot. “Louis!” Harry snaps, leaping down. 

“I’m fine, didn’t I tell you that?” Louis shoots back. 

“Can you not?” Zayn asks, rubbing at his temples. “Please?” 

Louis sighs. “I just… yeah, sorry.” He holds out a hand that Harry takes immediately. “Let’s go wait closer to the house.” 

Harry, of course, stays beside him, arm wrapped around him, and the other three follow, none of them talking. At the moment, Louis’ not even excited, which he knows will bother him later. He’s just exhausted and in pain and wants Mum, so he leans more into Harry, which helps the ache, a little. 

.

They’re called in almost an hour later, and told to walk in single file. Louis and Harry purposefully put Niall between them, but then everyone grabs onto each other while they wait for Simon to speak. 

Finally, Simon asks, “D'you understand why I did this in the first place?” 

“Yeah,” Niall says the loudest, but all of them nod. 

“Because I think once we got through to the bootcamp stage,” Simon continues, “there were weaknesses - which is why we made the decision about all of you individually. To a point, you came in at a disadvantage because you didn't have the time the other groups had. On the more positive note, when it worked, it worked.” He meets each of their eyes assessingly and Louis grips Harry’s shoulder so tight he _knows_ it has to hurt. Simon tells them, “My head is saying it's a risk, and my heart is saying is that you deserve a shot, and that's why it's been difficult. So I’ve made my decision.” He pauses again and Louis is sure it’ll make for a very dramatic moment but he really just wants to know. 

And Simon says, “Guys, I've gone with my heart. You're through.” 

Harry and Niall shout “Yes!” and everyone pounces on everyone, Louis staggering beneath the sudden weight. Harry then breaks the huddle to go pounce on _Simon_ , and Niall and Zayn follow. Louis is pretty sure Liam’s about to pass out, so he stays close by and when Liam’s settled a little, he gives Simon a careful hug of relief. 

After a few minutes, Simon says, “I am so impressed with all of you, I mean that.” 

It’s a moment that Louis knows he’ll never forget. 

.

While they’re still reeling from the shock, Dermot approaches with a cameraman and announces, “One Direction are through to the live studio final twelve of the X-Factor!” All of the lads cheer and jump on Dermot except for Louis, who approaches more slowly; Niall reaches back for him, making sure he actually has his balance, and while they’re still in the group hug, Harry’s hand finds his. 

Once the camera is off, Harry leans in for a kiss and Dermot says, “Oh, my.” 

“’s’not against the rules,” Liam says. “I checked.” 

Of course he did. Louis chuckles into Harry’s mouth and they slowly separate. 

“Well, I hope you boys know what you’re doing,” Dermot says. “Konnie will be by in a few minutes for your Xtra Factor spot, yeah?” His eyes linger on Louis, disapproval practically radiating off of him. 

Louis gives him a sweet smile, showing all of his teeth. “Good luck,” Dermot says, looking away. “I’ll see you all back in London.” 

. 

They linger out on the grounds, the boys all still a bit giddy. Harry doesn’t stray far out of reach while still bouncing around with the others. This is such a lovely moment but it’s ruined by Louis feeling like shit. It’s embarrassing, really. 

“Boys!” Konnie shouts, waving at them from the edge of the property nearest the beach. “C’mon, we’ve got the perfect spot!” 

Louis grumbles because what would normally take him maybe two minutes – bah. 

It _is_ a lovely spot, though, Louis admits once he’s sat on the bench in the middle of the boys, Harry pressed up against him. 

Konnie chats with them for a moment about what she’ll be asking before signaling to the cameraman and saying, “Girls up and down the nation will be jealous of me right now, on the beach – or just above the beach – with five very handsome boys that are going through to the studio shows!” Everyone cheers, Louis’ just a bit muted. Konnie asks, “So how soon after bootcamp did you meet up and where did you actually meet up?” 

“About a week after bootcamp,” Niall says, and then Harry adds, “We met up at my house and we stayed for like a week at a time and then we’d go home for a few days,” which doesn’t actually make any sense at all, really. 

“And were there any conflicts within that time?” Konnie asks. 

“Little ones,” Zayn says and Louis echoes it, glancing over at Liam. 

Zayn continues, “We had to start with all our ideas, you know, and we were all like…” 

“Just clashing a bit?” Konnie offers. 

“Yeah, just clashin’ a bit,” Zayn says. 

“How would you describe your relationship now between the five of you?” Konnie asks.

Harry once again takes charge, leaving Louis feeling just a bit guilty. “I think socially, we are, having spent so much time together, we have become really good friends,” Harry says, and Louis drags his gaze away from Harry to look at Konnie. “And then,” Harry continues, “when it comes down to the performance and the rehearsin’, we are professional and kinda, we don’t let it get in the way of, we are business when we want and when we need to be, so.” 

And Konnie is laughing. Trying to muffle her laughter, yes, but _laughing_ as Harry talks about how serious they are as a group. What the fuck? 

“Is there somethin’ funny?” Louis asks, sharp and with a hint of his teeth. Konnie, of course, is human so she just looks confused. 

“Lou,” Harry murmurs, leaning into him. “’s’fine.” 

Louis gives her one more glower before draping his arm around Harry. Then, of course, he has to drape his arm around Niall, too, but Niall doesn’t mind. 

“Alright,” Konnie says, “that’ll have to be edited out, later.” She doesn’t sound too annoyed, though. “Okay, just quickly boys, how many of you have got a girlfriend, yes or no.” As she points at each of them, Liam says, “No” and then Harry, with a little bounce, “Uh, no.” Louis, of course, says “Yes,” Niall shakes his head, and Zayn says “No.” 

“Well, there you go,” Konnie says, pointing at Louis and talking to the camera, “he’s the only one that’s taken!” As she finishes, “Girls, they’re for the taking!” Harry nuzzles at Louis’ hand and Louis very nearly pulls him in before remembering the camera. 

“Alright,” Konnie says once the camera is off. “Good job, for the most part. All three of the remaining groups are to meet at the pool in an hour’s time.” She glances at Louis, whose arm is still around Harry’s shoulders, even though Niall has gotten up from the bench, and Liam and Zayn are already discussing music for the live shows. Harry has reached up to hold Louis’ hand. “Well,” Konnie says quietly. “Good luck, you two.” 

She stands, nodding to the cameraman, and then they both head back towards the house.

Once they’re gone, Liam turns abruptly away from his discussion Zayn to demand, “What was that, Louis?” He crosses his arms and glares down. “Challenging Dermot and then Konnie – they’re human, _and_ they’re part of the production!” 

“I know that,” Louis says. “It’s not even that big a deal.” 

Liam narrows his eyes. Louis is not in the mood for this shit. 

Zayn puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Boys, it’s done. Can we save this for later?” 

Next to Louis, Harry’s entire body is tensed. Louis gently squeezes his hand. “Liam,” Louis says because he’s not up for arguing now, “I am so tired I can barely think straight. I’m sorry if there’s difficulties later, but I really just can’t now. Alright?” 

Liam softens. “Of course, Louis. And I’m sorry, too, I should’ve thought of that.” 

Louis slumps against Harry. “Can we just stay here till we need to be at the pool?” he murmurs. 

“Yeah,” Harry says. “Lads, don’t feel like you have to stay if there’s things you need to do.” 

He can practically _feel_ the conversation they’re all having over his head, probably with raised eyebrows and head tilts. But finally, Niall says, “How about we go pack up for the two’a ya? Let Louis rest a bit, y’know.” 

“Thank you,” Harry says, leaning down so that his head is resting on Louis’. 

Louis wants to thank them, too, but he’s just so tired the words don’t come out. He hasn’t been this tired since the twins were babies who screamed all the time, each of them trying to be louder than the other. 

Niall, Zayn, and Liam all shuffle off, and Louis listens to the ocean until he’s asleep, Harry warm and strong around him. 

.

The other groups to make it through are FYD and Belle Amie. Harry and Louis are the last to arrive at the pool and Konnie says brightly, “Hello, boys!” 

“Hi,” Harry says with a little wave and Louis smiles tightly. 

“Now,” Konnie says as Louis limps over to the lads, Harry hovering behind him, “we’re all going to hold hands and jump in the pool, yeah?” 

“We’re _what_?” Zayn demands. “I am _not_ jumpin’ in the pool.” 

“Me, neither,” Louis says. Fuck no. Usually, he’d be all over it, but the thought of hitting the water with his foot – he shudders. 

Liam’s muttering in Zayn’s ear, Belle Amie and FYD look a little nonplussed, and Konnie’s just frowning. “It’ll look lovely on camera,” she says and Louis wants to roll his eyes. Drama and appearances, of course. 

“Fine,” Zayn finally says, smelling of nerves but not terror, thankfully. “Just. I’ll jump but I – ” He takes a deep breath. “Fine.” 

“And you?” Konnie asks, glancing at Louis. 

“I guess I’ll jump, too,” he lies because like fuck is he going through that agony for two seconds of footage. 

So they all link hands, Belle Amie and Konnie and FYD and One Direction, Louis and Zayn at the very end of the line.

Konnie looks at the camera and announces, “So, we’ve got our final three groups!” Everyone cheers and holds up their hands as she continues, “There’s only one thing that remains to be done and that’s to jump in the pool!” 

Louis lets go of Zayn’s hand as Zayn follows a beat behind everyone, and then he looks directly in the camera as the cameraman turns it off. “What was that?” Konnie demands from the middle of the pool. Zayn’s already flailing, and Harry and Liam reach him at the same time, both guiding him to the side. 

He ignores her, limping over to one of the loungers and sinking down. Harry’s out of the pool with a single lunge, silencing whatever Konnie was about to say. “The flight home’s in a few hours,” Harry says. “What do you want to do ‘til then?” 

Louis is tired of sleeping but he’s also tired of being awake. This just… utterly sucks. How can just a few puncture wounds in a foot cause all this stress? 

But everyone’s looking at him and he’s got to fucking be professional because he’s just a kid from Doncaster and he refuses to be the problematic character of whatever X-Factor drama they’ll be manufacturing with editing, so he smiles without teeth and gets back to his feet and says, “What do you lads want to do?” 

.

What the lads want to do is sit down in front of the TV and watch football. Louis doesn’t call them on it. All the rest of the groups are running around and frantically packing, or still on their mobiles about being put through or not. And then everyone’s herded to cars for the drive to the airport, and then it’s just a bunch of sitting around waiting to board, in an awkward silence Louis would usually be filling. 

Instead he threads his fingers with Harry’s and gently combs out Harry’s curls with his free hand while Niall, Zayn, and Liam play hangman. 

The plane ride itself is awkward as fuck with barely anybody talking. But as they all disappear into Heathrow, Josef makes sure to catch Louis’ eye. Craig is visibly upset beside him, but Josef gives Louis a smile and mouths, _Good luck_. Louis nods and smiles back. 

Mum’s waiting, tears on her face, and Harry’s mum is there, too. Niall has another plane to catch and Zayn’s mum is running late and then Liam’s mum hurries in, and all of the mums are trying to coo at Louis while he just wants to tell Niall goodbye, and it’s just. Frustrating. It is _very_ frustrating, and Harry is not nearly sympathetic enough to Louis’ plight. 

But they do say goodbye to Niall, promising to keep in daily contact since there’s still so much to plan, and then they all say goodbye to each other with big hugs, and Louis clings so tight to Harry. “It’s not that far,” Louis says before they separate. “I’ll come see you soon, kitten, I promise.” 

Harry’s trying so hard not to cry; Louis reaches up to gently wipe away the few tears that leak out. 

“C’mon, H,” Mrs. Cox murmurs, tugging at his sleeve. “Everyone’s organized a party for you.” 

Louis perks up, asking Mum, “Do _I_ get a party?” 

“Guess you’ll have to wait till we’re home to see,” Mum laughs. “I’ll ring you later, Anne,” she tells Mrs. Cox, before smiling at Harry with, “It was good to see you again, sweetheart.” 

Harry smiles at her and then Louis, and then he’s trailing after his mum, leaving Louis and Mum alone. 

“C’mon, love,” Mum says. “Let’s get home.” 

.

Once again, the girls have put up banners. He gives them and Dad hugs, lets the twins catch him up on everything he missed, and then crawls into his bed, where he texts Harry _miss u already_ and goes to sleep. 

.

Louis spends most of his first day home lounging around. Mum checks over his foot while Fizzy and Lottie pester him about Simon’s house and the twins want to know about all the shifters. His mobile is never far away, and each of the boys texts him multiple times, but it’s Harry who sends him whole paragraphs.

As the days pass, Louis goes on a dinner date with Hannah, attends one last shifter party with Stan and the lads, and spends hours chatting with his boys. Harry’s planning to visit Niall in Mullingar, Zayn’s baby sisters are refusing to let him out of sight, and Liam is happily soaking up his pack’s structure for as long as he can. Louis rests, divides all of his clothes and games into ‘take’ and ‘leave’ piles, tentatively plays football and discovers his foot is mostly recovered (yay!), listens to Mum’s rant about shifter healing versus human healing, babysits the girls so Mum and Dad can have a date night. Nothing’s changed, really. 

A week after returning home from Marbella, Louis wakes with the sun and bounces through his usual morning routine, kisses Mum goodbye, and drives to Holmes Chapel. It’s to be their first official date, him and Harry, spending all day together, and Harry refuses to tell him anything about it in advance. 

.

“’s’a picnic,” Harry says, holding up a cooler. “At my favorite spot in the whole territory.” He looks endearingly nervous, biting at his lip, unable to meet Louis’ gaze for more than a second. “I just… outside, you know. Soak in the sun and whatnot.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Louis says truthfully. He holds out a hand. “Lead me to the spot, Harold.” 

.

They spend the day by the brook just chatting about whatever comes into their heads, touching and scenting and tasting. Louis never tires of Harry’s voice, of the meandering way he tells stories, of the times he breaks off to laugh and Louis is never actually let in on the joke. And Harry _listens_ to him like what he has to say matters, laughs with sincerity when even Louis doesn’t think it’s that funny. It’s utterly mad, just how much he likes this boy. Like something out of one of Mum’s ridiculous books. 

Louis wants it to never end. But they’re out of food, and the sun has set, and Harry has an early flight tomorrow, to go see Niall. So Louis rolls to his feet and pulls Harry up with him, and they steal kisses and laugh all the way back Harry’s house, and it’s perhaps the best day Louis has ever had. 

.

Just like the days between the bungalow and the flight to Marbella, the days between Marbella and the X-Factor house take entirely too long. Liam has momentary attacks of nerves that Louis has to talk him down from as he tries to take the ordeal onto his shoulders alone, Zayn rambles on about things Louis barely knows about (but he listens because he’s a good friend), Niall comes up with worst-case and best-case scenarios of the most random things, and Harry just – 

Harry sends him texts throughout each day, of things he’s thinking, of odd things he’s seen, snatches of lyrics that he thinks might have merit. Louis replies with the funny things the twins say, with Lottie’s newfound interest in boys (Harry doesn’t find that as worrisome as Louis because he’s a younger sibling), with Fizzy’s comments about how cool shifting must be.

(He mentions, once, that Mum and Dad don’t fight as often – but it’s more serious, when they do. A part of him doesn’t want to leave because if he’s not here, who will look after the girls? And Harry calls him, in the middle of his shift at the bakery, to say, “Everything’ll be fine, Lou. It is what it is, and it’s not on you, anyway.”) 

Mum watches each of the audition episodes; she complains about seeing Niall, Liam, and Harry but Zayn and Louis’ aren’t aired. Louis is unsurprised about him but annoyed that they didn’t show Zayn. 

And then it’s time to return to London. Louis suggests that they double up to save time and petrol; he compassionately offers to pick up Harry (which means Mum or Dad, of course, it’s not like he can keep the car in London) and then Zayn says his mum’s agreed to drive Liam down, too. 

Mum gives Louis a _look_ and then just laughs. 

.

Because of traffic, Louis spends nearly four hours in a car with Harry and his mum. It’s a bit torturous, to be honest, because he can’t touch Harry, or kiss him, or even just stare at him without speaking because Harry pokes him in the belly, muttering, “That’s rude, we can’t ignore your mum.” 

And Mum has all these _questions_ about shifting, which Harry is more than willing to answer. He takes every question seriously, gives it a bit of thought, and then comes up with something that sounds all knowledgeable yet philosophical. Most of it is stuff that Louis already knew and had just never bothered articulating, even to himself, but some of it – 

“How is _that_ worthy of a challenge?” Louis demands, after Harry talks about a fox and a cormorant falling in love, and the cormorant’s father taking offense. 

Harry shrugs. “They were mates,” he says. “And her father thought mates could only happen between two of the same.” 

“What do you think, Harry?” Mum asks. 

Harry tightens his fingers around Louis’. “I think love is love.” 

Mum smiles, giving Louis a quick glance, and focuses back on the road. 

. 

The contestants are all to meet at Wembley, so Mum drops them off at the studio. They each pull their bags from the boot and Mum hugs them and then she drives away. They make their way inside, where they’re directed to a large room full of people. 

Louis and Harry catch the scent at the same time and say, “Niall!” 

“Lads!” he shouts, jumping and waving at them. “I’ve found us a good corner!” 

It _is_ a good corner, as corners go. Harry sprawls across their bags while Louis settles between Niall and the room. They chat about nothing of importance – it’s mostly Harry and Niall, anyway. Louis is studying the other contestants. There are a few who look about Harry’s age, though of course it’s difficult tell just by looking. He’s glad to see Aiden made it through. 

Liam and Zayn arrive frazzled and snapping at each other but once they’re seated with the other three between them, they’re at ease again. Louis assumes it was the close quarters of the car ride but doesn’t ask. 

Everyone was to be present at noon; a handler pops into the room and says, “In a few minutes, we’ll be making our way to the vans for the ride to the X-Factor house. Thank you all for your patience.” 

Louis looks around the room, taking a deep breath. There are more humans than shifters, which isn’t a surprise. What _is_ a surprise is that the shifters aren’t mostly wolves. It’s difficult to be sure, since the scents are mingling, but including Liam, there are only four distinctive wolfy scents. 

“Weren’t Diva Fever eliminated?” Liam asks softly. 

“Yeah,” Zayn answers. “Why?” 

“’cause they’re here,” Harry answers, nodding towards the door. 

There’s one avian scent – Sophia, from Belle Amie. A few canine scents Louis can’t quite make out, but that definitely aren’t wolf. And three other felines, not including Harry. 

“Hopefully the house is soundproofed,” Louis murmurs. 

“It has to be,” Harry says, “with so many shifters and all.” 

“Everyone!” the handler says, popping back into the room. “Please, follow me. Make sure you have all your bags.” 

This is it, then. “Let’s go, lads,” Louis says, rolling to his feet. It’s been a bit abstract till now, and he looks at each of them, Niall and Liam and Zayn and _Harry_ , and he wonders why he ever wanted to do this alone. As they reach for their bags, Harry nudges their hips together and Louis thinks again, _I really hope the rooms are soundproof_.


	6. Interlude 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wagner's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: so many words we’re not sayin’  
> Disclaimer: um. they’re all real people so none of them belong to me? like at all. title from “Strong.”  
> Warnings: references to violence   
> Pairings: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles  
> Rating: PG/13  
> Point of view: third person
> 
> Note: I don’t want to dig too deep into these people’s lives, you know? ‘cause they’re all real and shit. So I know there’s drama surrounding Louis’ biological father and I am not touching it at all. So even though I do want to be as canon compliant as possible, in my fic here, he left and stayed gone. If I do a timestamp, I might have him trying to contact Louis or something, but whatever’s gone on in his life, I’m not researching. 
> 
> To that effect, I did some preliminary googling on Wagner but nothing in depth. Anything that conflicts with RL – well, just *handwave* yeah? ‘cause that’s what I’m doing. 
> 
> Another note: worldbuilding! How I love thee. If anyone’s curious, I touched on the American and Argentinean shifter culture [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4071937) and in _this_ fic, obviously, I’m focusing on the UK culture. This pov was fun because he’s Brazilian born and raised living in Britain. 
> 
> Final note: I started an interlude from Jay’s pov and hit a wall, I’ve begun the Live Shows chapter, and I’ve plotted a few timestamps. SO MUCH RESEARCH. But it’s fun.

Wagner’s birthpack had been solitary, staying away from most others. They were quiet, gentle – he has missed them, most of his life. Leaving them was difficult, once he was grown, but life has been such an adventure. And here, now, on this competition show, he knows he has no chance at winning. But it is fun, nonetheless, and that certainty takes none of the enjoyment away. 

He and his son are the only of [their kind](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_American_fox) Wagner has found since leaving Brazil, which lends itself to loneliness. There are many foxes in Britain but it is not the same, of course. They aren’t quite sure what to make of him, and he gives them courtesy. They have become packlike in Dudley, but he misses the pack he had. 

Had he not left, though, he would not have his son. 

And now he is in this competition. Mary is perhaps his favorite of everyone in the house, and they discuss the rest (all cubs) of the shifters they’re to be living with until the public decides their fates. 

“I am,” Mary says that first evening, after the House Meeting has come to a close, “surprised there aren’t more wolves.” Just her, that Italian boy, Rebecca (amazing voice, that girl), and the youngest, William or Liam or something like that. “And only one bird! My, there are so many at home, I was expectin’ more.” 

“What do you think,” Wagner asks, glancing out the window to where the youngest boys, William or Liam’s group, are kicking around a football, “of the felines?” 

Mary shrugs. “Well, they’re cats, yeah? What, five of them, I think? I’m pretty sure there that many distinct scents, though it was hard to tell, o’course.” 

Once, when he was still a cub, Wagner had been brought to a pack execution. All of the packs in town were ‘invited’ to attend, and he had been too young, then, to understand. But as he grew, what truly happened became plain. 

An alpha had been betrayed by someone in his pack, a very powerful alpha with a very large pack. It was some sort of criminal enterprise, as well, though Wagner still does not know what kind. But his pack attended, all of them, and Wagner’s mother had told him to remain silent the entire time, which of course was difficult for a cub. 

But he remembers watching the alpha stride along the edge of the crowd, listing out every betrayal, and then he had announced, “You can die as a man or as an ocelot,” spinning to face the condemned. “But you will die.” 

The condemned man had been crying, completely broken long before the ritual started. But he shifted, becoming a small cat, about the size of Wagner’s own pack, he’d thought at the time. And then the alpha shifted into the largest cat Wagner had ever seen (or would ever see, in real life). He recognized the cat from books: a [jaguar](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11112/111127507/4382365-7252727484-jagua.jpg). Wagner’s mother covered his eyes as the condemned was executed and refused to let him see the body, after. 

He was taught that shifting is a private thing, meant for pack and for family, and only for the most sacred rituals. Children shift whenever and wherever they like, until taught better. In Britain, it is much the same. So, that jaguar when he was a cub is the only cat Wagner has ever seen in their other-skin, and he has spent much of his life trying to guess if the felines around him are small or large. 

At the House Meeting, Wagner announced he was a canine, as was legally required when living in close quarters with humans for a good amount of time. Mary did the same. Most of the shifters announced what type they were – most, because a single one did not. He said only that he was a shifter, pressed tightly against a feline in a chair truly too small for two teenaged boys, and that caught Wagner’s attention. 

Now, tearing his gaze from the football match, he asks Mary, “What is the largest feline you have seen?” 

She shrugs. “I think I might’ve saw a lynx or somethin’, once. It wasn’t too clear, and once it spotted us, it took off. But there was a stranger in the village later that day, a feline, so.” She shrugs again. “Was just a wanderer of some kind. Why?” 

“No reason,” Wagner answers. 

But he watches, as the weeks progress, as the contestants leave the house. He watches, and he remembers that jaguar. It is not his business, and so he never asks – but when the youngest boy is revealed as a _[tiger](http://media1.santabanta.com/full1/Animals/Tigers/tigers-45a.jpg)_ he is unsurprised. But even still, none of the others in the house seem to notice the _other_ tiger in their midst, who approaches Wagner, his last evening in the house. 

“What?” the cub demands, body loose and spine straight, head high, teeth bared. It is a marvel that no one else has seen what this cub will be, when fully grown. 

“Nothing, truly,” Wagner says. He keeps his eyes averted, teeth hidden. For all the years he has on this boy, he does not wish a challenge. 

“I’ve seen you watchin’ Harry,” the boy snaps; Wagner remembers the jaguar, stalking towards the condemned. He was not allowed to witness the jaws close over the throat, but he has imagined it. He remembers the sound. 

“I meant no offense,” Wagner says, “and I do not intend trouble.” 

They are alone in the hallway, everyone else already at the vehicles. Wagner slowly backs away, turns, goes down the stairs. It is terrifying, to have such a predator at his back; he fights down the fear because he knows there is truly no danger. The boy’s scent is so faded – it has been a very long time since he wore his other-skin. Wagner wonders, again, how so few have noticed, but perhaps they are raised differently in Britain. 

“Leave Harry alone,” the cub snarls (and it truly _is_ a snarl, for Wagner flinches instinctively as he opens the door). 

“You have my oath,” Wagner says. 

It is a relief to leave the competition, for his son is waiting at home, and he spends that day shifted, playing with his cub. He watches, with this very loose pack he has made in Dudley, the remaining weeks of the competition, and though he votes for Mary, and then for One Direction, neither wins. 

His career in music is far from over because it is his true passion. But he will take his time, now, because two months away from his cub has been such a hardship. He will return to music, though, and perhaps his boy will come to love it, too.


	7. Interlude 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: so many words we’re not sayin’  
> Disclaimer: um. they’re all real people so none of them belong to me? like at all. title from “Strong.”  
> Warnings: references to prejudice  
> Pairings: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Anne Cox/Robin Twist, Mark Tomlinson/Jay Tomlinson  
> Rating: PG/13  
> Point of view: third person
> 
> Note: again, I am trying not to delve too deeply into these people’s lives, so just *handwave* anything that doesn’t match up, yeah?

Four hours in a car with Harry Styles told Jay more than any conversation could’ve. The way he looks at Louis, the way Louis looks at him – Troy never looked at her like that. Mark no longer does. 

_I’ve had crushes before,_ Louis told her, the first time he talked about Harry. And he’s dated before, too – Catherine and Roger. He didn’t bring Roger ‘round the house, but he explained it quietly to her that it was because Roger was a shifter, not because he was a boy. She didn’t know why it bothered her, that little admission. Because Louis felt the need to hide part of himself? 

She is so ashamed she didn’t realize sooner how much it weighed on him, how big a deal it was. Eleven years of never shifting – she has no excuse, really. Not Mark, not Lottie, not her own studies. Nothing will ever make it okay that Louis has been punishing himself for over half his life, just because Troy left them. 

Jay doesn’t realize she’s crying until she’s almost out of London. She had been so scared in the beginning, panicking every time Louis shifted. Troy never told Jay he was a shifter, is the thing, not even when she got pregnant. She wants to believe it wouldn’t have made a difference, knowing. Wants to believe she’s not that sort of person, even when she was younger.

But the first time, she screamed and nearly dropped a squirming tiger cub and Troy just said, “Oh, right.” 

_Oh, right_. 

Jay will always be grateful that Troy gave her Louis, but she will never forgive him. 

Once he started shifting, Louis didn’t stop for years. In the early days, he could walk as a cub but not as a human and it clearly frustrated him. He’d wander through the house, shoving his head into _everything_ and he accidently clawed her so many times – and then, just after his seventh birthday, Louis stopped shifting. By that point, she’d taught him to only shift at home and Troy was long gone. Jay still isn’t sure how much Louis remembers about his biological father, but he asked once if his father had been a shifter. He was six years old, blinking up at her with those bright blue eyes of his, and she said, “Yeah, boo. A tiger like you.” He’d nodded firmly and wandered back to the football he’d been kicking around. 

She’s ashamed to admit how much easier life was after Louis stopped shifting. She’d known all the basics, of course, and even researched shifting for a few weeks back in sixth form, out of curiosity. She checked out every book the library had, after Louis. And then he just… stopped. She and Mark had begun seeing each other and everything was just easier when Louis stayed a little boy. 

Mark is rightfully angry that she never told him, and it wasn’t until – well. Is it the same as what Troy did? No, not exactly, and she’ll argue that point until her voice is gone. But she is glad, so glad, that Mark hasn’t (and won’t, she’s almost sure) blame Louis for it. 

She wipes at her eyes and takes a deep breath. What’s done is done. Mark’s waiting at home with the girls and there are quite a few serious conversations in the future. 

.

It is a quiet argument, the same day Jay’s baby is starting the road to his dreams in London, and it is final. What is broken cannot be mended, not again. But they agree to put it off, her and Mark, for the children’s sake. Mark offers to sleep in Louis’ room but Jay tells him not to, that their bed is plenty big enough. Perhaps, were Louis not a shifter – but she won’t allow anyone in his den without his permission, and she won’t seek it, not now. Not when he needs to focus. 

“I’m going for a drive,” Mark says, once they’ve sat in strained silence for the better part of an hour. Lottie went home with a friend after school, and Fizzy’s playing with the girls next door while the twins are upstairs coloring. “I won’t be back for… a little while.” 

Jay nods. He leaves without looking at her again. 

It’s such a quiet end, and it hurts even more than Troy walking away.

. 

The next few days pass in an odd sort of silence. They are still friendly, keeping up appearances for the girls’ sake, and Jay only rings her mum to cry twice. She doesn’t tell Louis, during their nightly call, that anything is wrong at all, and she has no idea if he’s too tired to notice, too wrapped up in his adventure or in Harry, but he seems so excited. She begs off going out with the girls from work twice, and normally she might call her friends – 

But none of them know about Louis, is the thing. And that seems to be what finally pushed her and Mark too far. 

She rings Anne during the second week Lou is gone because she has to talk so _someone_. Lottie’s begun asking leading questions, and she knows that Fizzy nearly mentioned Mark to Louis the night before, and Jay _can’t_ anymore. 

The girls are at school, Mark’s at work, and it’s Jay’s day off; she isn’t sure what Anne does, but Anne picks up and Jay starts to cry at her, so. That’s mildly embarrassing. The story pours out, Troy and Mark and what a terrible mum she is, to have never noticed what Louis was doing. “You’re not a terrible mum, love,” Anne says warmly. “I promise you’re not. You’ve raised a good one.” 

“But I just… there’s so much I don’t know,” Jay says, wiping away the tears that are finally slowing down. “There’s so much I can’t help him with. Harry let me ask so many questions during the drive, and I don’t even know if Louis knew all of it.” She breathes slowly, and Anne just listens. Finally, Jay asks, “Does my son hate himself? Is that – is that what I’ve done?” 

“Oh, Jay,” Anne murmurs. “Why don’t you come see me, yeah? We can make a proper day of it.” 

“Yeah,” Jay says. “Okay. I need – I need to shower and then I’ll. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

“But – ” Anne says, just before Jay ends the call. “You listen close now, Jay. Think about the way Louis is with his sisters, yeah? With those silly boys – including mine – who make up this band he’s in. He’s a good boy you’ve raised. So focus on that, yeah?” 

“I, I will,” Jay promises. “And I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

.

Anne is waiting in the yard and gives Jay a long, warm hug. “I’ve laid in supplies,” Anne says with a gentle grin. “Mostly chocolates. I know you’ll be having to head home, so I’ve not gotten out the wine.” 

“That’s fine,” Jay says, following her into the house. “I don’t even – is there a plan?” 

Anne glances at her for a moment before gesturing around the inviting family room. “Sit anywhere you like. And I thought I could tell you what it’s like raising two shifters. Or answer any questions you might have.” 

There is something Jay didn’t dare ask either of the two ridiculous teenagers she was trapped in a car with. “I’ve seen the films,” she says, settling into a comfortable stuffed chair. Anne tosses her a small container full of candies as she continues, “And I’ve read – must be upwards of two hundred books. Is a shifter mate like – well, the stories of soulmates?” She’d dared dream, back when Lottie was young, and Fizzy, and even when the twins were infants, that Mark was hers. He’s clearly not, though. 

Anne smiles, settling onto the sofa across the way. “I’m not sure how familiar you are with shifters,” she begins. “And the, the norms vary from place to place, of course. But I was taught, and tried to teach my cubs, that shifting is private, done at home, amongst the pack. Not for public spaces, not at school, not even amongst friends you’d invite home.” She pauses, holding up a hand, pointing at the ceiling. “And,” she says, “you never sleep within reach of strangers, whichever form you’re in.” 

She leans forward to grab another tin of candies off the coffee table. “Now, would you like to know how many of those rules my boy broke the first night he was around yours?” 

.

When she’s in bed, trying not to roll over and pull Mark’s arm around her, Jay goes through everything Anne told her. Louis hasn’t shifted in eleven years; Harry shifts nearly every day, apparently, and it took him a long time to learn to keep it only in the den, or at the very least, Anne had said long-sufferingly, in the closest part of the territory. But he’d shifted in front of Louis the day they’d been put in a band together. Harry had been so excited, he’d rambled on about every single thing Louis said or did, and Jay had to laugh, listening to Anne recount what she could of it, because didn’t Louis do the same thing about Harry? 

(He left out that they’d shared a bed, that first night, but Jay can’t say she’s surprised.) “Harry shifts freely around Louis, and the others,” Anne told her. “Whether that’s because of Louis or not, I don’t know, but if that band of theirs does become a pack, I’d wager on Louis being the alpha.” 

And, “Shifters only court when it’s serious,” Anne said. “Des, Gemma and Harry’s dad, he didn’t court me. Had Robin been a shifter, I’d have courted him.” She’d sighed, running fingers through her hair. “It worries me, to be honest. But you’ve seen them.” 

Jay had laughed, a little hysterically. “I have never in my life,” she admitted, “looked at a man the way those two look at each other.” 

“They’re mates,” Anne said. “It’s as simple and wonderful as that.” 

“Do you think,” Jay had asked, standing beside her car, cutting it close if she wanted to pick up the twins on time, “that Louis will ever want to shift again?” 

Anne hesitated. “I hope he does,” she finally said. “It’s… it’s not healthy, locking part of yourself away like that.” She reached out slowly, gently squeezed Jay’s shoulder. 

Beside Mark in their bed, Jay wipes at her eyes again, remembering the gentleness in Anne’s voice as she said, “Make sure he knows you’re not afraid. What his biological father did is terrible, and you’re not to blame, love. But you need to make sure he knows now.” 

“Jay?” Mark mumbles, grabbing for her hand. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just so worried,” she says, clinging tightly to his fingers. 

He rolls over to pull her close. “I’ll always be a part of the girls and Louis’ lives, I promise. And in time– ” He sighs, says, “If it doesn’t hurt too much, maybe one day you and I could be friends.” 

“One day,” Jay says, wiping at her eyes again, “I might like that.” 

.

 _All I’ve ever wanted for my children,_ Anne said, _is safety, stability, and security._ That’s a good succinct list, Jay thinks, listening to Lottie and Fizzy argue about some film. 

“Mummy,” Daisy says, bouncing into the kitchen with Phoebe on her heels, “can we invite Annie over? She’s gonna teach us about birds!” 

“I’ll need to talk to her parents, sweetie,” Jay says. 

“She is a little bird!” Phoebe says, giggling. 

“Well, then I definitely need to talk to her parents,” Jay says. “Now, do either of you want to help with dinner?” 

“I do!” Daisy says while Phoebe shakes her head. 

.

She keeps calling Anne, as the weeks pass. She and Mark try to spend at least an hour in each other’s company every week, just the two of them. Things are easier now, despite the hurt, because there’s an end in sight. She asks, just the once, about Louis keeping Mark’s name, and Mark is horrified that she thought he wouldn’t allow it.

The weeks pass, all ten of them. The weeks pass and Louis doesn’t win the competition, and he doesn’t seem nearly as torn up as Jay expected he would. He calls her from backstage, and there’s a deep voice rumbling close to the speaker, and Louis is actually _laughing_ , though that might be shock and hysteria, and he says, “Mum, we’re movin’ in together!” Then he’s shouting, “Oi, give that back!” and he’s gone. 

She’s in the audience, of course, still angry that anyone would dare vote for someone else, and one of the minders gestures for her. “C’mon, girls,” she mutters to Lottie and Fizzy; the twins are back home with Mark, though they’d wanted desperately to come. 

“Mum!” Louis shouts before Jay has even seen him, and then he’s barreling down the hall, the rest of the boys behind him. “Lots, Fiz!” The rest of them, these boys she’s met via skype and twitcams, they’re all sad, heartbroken at having lost. And Louis just… isn’t. 

He’d never expected to win, did he? Just like when he auditioned. “Mum, you remember Harry,” Louis says, pushing Harry toward her. “And that’s Liam, Zayn, and Niall,” he adds, nodding to the others, who all look on the verge of tears. 

“C’mon,” she says. “Let’s find somewhere quiet, yeah?” She carefully reaches out towards Liam, the one who looks the worst off. “Are any of your families here?” They all nod, except for Niall. “Then let’s find somewhere to wait for them. C’mon,” she says again, patting Liam’s shoulder. 

She’ll only realize later that Harry and Louis never stopped touching until everyone was going their separate ways. She has the films and the books, her own childhood dreaming of a soulmate to sweep her off her feet and give her happily ever after. None of that prepared her for realizing that, whatever happens now, her baby boy is already gone. 

“Mum,” Louis says in the car, “Simon told us to be near our phones. Maybe we’re not ‘s’posed to leave tonight?” And poor Niall, he’s still in the house until his flight tomorrow. 

“Would you like to stay?” she asks. 

He’s biting his lip, worrying at the hem of his shirt. “I don’t want to be a bother,” he says. 

“Can we stay, too?” Lottie asks, leaning between their seats. Fizzy’s asleep against the window. 

“No, sweetheart, I need to be gettin’ you two back.” She looks at Louis. “Well?” 

His phone buzzes; unsurprisingly, it’s Harry, announcing that he, Zayn, and Liam are all staying, so Jay turns around. 

.

“Everything’s going to be different now, isn’t it?” she asks Anne, tucked away in the corner at the celebration party for Simon signing the boys. They’re all acting like fools, out of their minds with excitement, and she’s happy, she truly is. 

Harry and Louis aren’t even in sight. Jay doesn’t want to know. 

“We shouldn’t worry,” Anne says, and then she snorts a small laugh, shaking her head. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs, “Just, Robin and Geoff,” shaking her head again. Jay looks around; Robin and Geoff, Liam’s dad, are on the far side of the room – right, shifter hearing. “I’m sorry,” Anne repeats. “But we shouldn’t worry, Jay. It is what it is, you know? This is what they want.” 

“But just yesterday, he was so small,” Jay whispers. He’ll be nineteen in just a few days. 

“I know exactly what you mean,” Anne says. “Now, come along, love – we’ve been neglecting the rest of the pack’s parents, haven’t we?” She takes Jay’s hand with a gentle squeeze. 

“Of course,” Jay says.


	8. Interlude 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's pov during Day 2 of the week before the Live Shows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: so many words we’re not sayin’  
> Disclaimer: um. they’re all real people so none of them belong to me? like at all. title from “Strong.”  
> Warnings: accidental self-harm, implied disassociation as an unconscious defense mechanism, talk of violence   
> Pairings: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Anne Cox/Robin Twist   
> Rating: PG/13  
> Point of view: third person
> 
> Note: so I’m still working on the next part (over 7000 words so far, and only on Day 2) and I’ve decided that I’ll be posting the week before the Live Shows as its own chapter. And I really was expecting just a lot of fluff, right? But it’s turning out to be a bit more angsty than that. Oops. 
> 
> Anyway. The story sort of wrote itself, really, and then I had to write this interlude to work through it myself. PLEASE note the warnings in the header.

Before Harry left, he’d promised to call every three days, so when the phone rings mid-afternoon on the second day, Anne’s pleasantly surprised. “Harry love,” she answers, smiling, “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until tomorrow.” 

But Harry is so clearly trying not to break down in sobs when he says, “Mum,” and everything in her sharpens. 

“Harry,” she says gently, calmly, “What’s wrong?” 

There are two separate breaths happening next to the speaker, and even before Harry mentions him, Anne knows who it must be with her cub. “It’s just,” Harry says, “I need you to talk to Louis. He – he called himself a monster, Mum.” 

She needs to keep both of them calm, and she really should’ve expected something like this. The boy was _so_ tightly wound – “Harry, tell me everything that happened.” 

“There’s this wolf,” Harry mumbles. “And he, he flirted with me, put his arm around me. But then Louis and I came to our room, and. Uh. We were um, messin’ around a little, and then he just, I don’t know, Mum.” The words just pour out and Anne very carefully draws a single claw along her office chair. “He flinched and then was just off the bed, and, like, holding himself? But then his claws, Mum, and he was, like, looking at nothing.” Harry stops to breathe; she hears Louis slowly exhale, too. And then Harry says, “He clawed his arms to pieces and didn’t even notice,” and Anne has to hold her own breath so she doesn’t lose her temper, and her cub finally finishes, “He didn’t hear me at first, but he’s back now. And I asked what he was thinking.” 

“Harry,” Anne says once she’s sure of her voice, “And Louis. Be honest with me right now. Is Louis the only one hurt?” She doesn’t often use what most people call _the alpha_ because honestly, she’s never really felt like one. But if Louis— 

“Just Louis,” Harry answers quickly, still with tears in his voice. “He called himself a monster, Mum. But he said—I asked if that meant I was a monster. And he said that I, I’m the best person in the world.” Oh, Harry, she thinks, tearing up herself a little, and then there’s the sound of movement, and Louis’s voice is muffled but she can hear him say, “’m’sorry. Whatever it was, I’m so sorry, Harry.” 

Anne sighs. _Whatever it was_ , indeed. Shit. “Oh, boys, this is a mess,” she admits. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis says louder. “I…” 

She really should have planned what she’d say, but she hadn’t expected this so soon. “You haven’t shifted in eleven years, Louis,” she tells him, as calmly and firmly as she can. “And you’re courtin’ now. Aren’t you? You read those books I gave you,” she adds, because she’d seen the determination in him when she’d handed them over. 

“I did,” he says, sounding young and lost and tired. “I just… I like bein’ around Harry.” 

Anne wishes she could see, scent them, have more than just their voices to go on. “Have you ever been around so many shifters before?” she asks, knowing what the answer must be. 

“Not adults,” Louis replies after a moment. 

Of course not, she thinks, chuckling a little darkly. “And one of them touched your boyfriend,” she says, wanting to snarl at that wolf, whoever he is. Making a move on _her_ cub, and in front of his mate, no less. “Challenged you for him, yeah?” 

“Yesterday,” Harry says suddenly, “he mentioned wanting to claw his skin off.” 

_Oh_ , she thinks, horrified, at the same time Louis says, “Didn’t want to. Needed to.” _Oh, fuck_. 

Harry mutters, “Because that’s _better_ ,” and Anne hisses, “ _H_.” 

It’s worse than she thought, then, but still salvageable. And Louis’ mother, she should be a part of this – except. She’s human. She’s human, and if Louis is the only shifter in his family, just fuck everything. 

“Louis,” she says after a moment. “You haven’t shifted in eleven years. That’s… well, surely you can see now that it’s dangerous.” 

Oh, her baby boy is crying as quietly as he can and Anne wipes at her own eyes as Louis says slowly, “It’s like I wasn’t even here. I – wanted to gut him. The wolf. Like. If he’d been in reach, I really think I might have.” 

Like her children, Anne has never made a distinction between her forms. She doesn’t quite understand the people who do. “You?” she asks. “Or the tiger?” 

“The tiger,” Louis says. “It’s… I call it the cat.” 

Anne sighs heavily. If she had his father in front of her – “That’s the problem, Louis,” she says gently. “You and the tiger, you aren’t separate things sharin’ a body, love. You _are_ the tiger, just like the tiger is you. But you cut yourself off, and now –” She sighs again, running a hand through her hair, trying not to growl. She wants to gut something. 

Louis’s voice is shaky when he asks, “Should I withdraw?” 

Anne admits, “At this point, it won’t help, cub.” If removing him from the situation actually fixed things, she’d call up his mother right now. “You need to understand, this was always going to happen. The longer it went on… and your first instinct was to close in, hurt yourself instead of anyone else. That’s – well.” She can’t help chuckling but it is a bit of relief. “I don’t want to say good, because none of this is good. But it’s better than it might have been.” 

“So what do we do, Mum?” Harry asks. He sounds so _very_ young. 

She wants to scream. Instead, she focuses on keeping the two cubs who need her calm. “Louis, you need to shift, love. You need to run.” 

If she _ever_ meets his father… 

“That’s not an option right now, Mum,” Harry says in _such_ a small voice. 

Anne closes her eyes. Damn. She says, “You’ve had iron control since you were just a cub, Louis. It’s… well, impressive, but also quite worrying.” She wants to sit him down and curl around him, show him there’s nothing to be frightened of. “And now you’re in a very high-stakes situation, around strangers, around adult shifters, and you’ve got Harry, as well.” She pauses, considering that. “H, you were able to bring him back?” 

“Yeah,” her cub says. “It couldn’t have been more than two or three minutes. He got out of reach and just stood there, clawing at himself.” 

So many other things could have happened – but she can’t focus on that right now. She takes her time, working through multiple possibilities and finally settling on the only truly feasible one. 

She says reluctantly, “I want to tell you that he needs professional help. And he does, of course he does. But he’s eighteen, and if he refuses to cooperate, it won’t do anyone any good at all. And I know you, Harry.” She knows her son. Louis’ his mate, and he’ll follow his mate anywhere. 

“Mum,” Harry says, but what it’s in response to, she doesn’t know. 

“I know you, Harry,” she repeats, wiping away useless tears. “If he won’t shift, if he won’t admit that the tiger’s simply part of him, then you just need to find a way to return that control he’s had for so long.” She can hear Louis’ breathing begin to settle so she tells him, “You’ve never been around adult shifters, Louis. It’s the tiger in you, realizing there’s threats. You just have to remember they’re _not_ threats, and that none of them can take Harry or your pack, so long as Harry and your pack don’t want to go.” 

She knows her cub. Once he’s chosen something, nothing in the world can tear him away. She won’t even get the chance to rip out the throat of anyone who tries – her boy is more than capable of it himself, these days. 

“That’s it?” Harry demands, sounding unimpressed. “Mum, that can’t be it.” 

“That’s it,” she says. She wishes there were more, but she can’t lock Louis somewhere and it truly wouldn’t help. He has to realize – “It’s just… Louis,” she tries. “ _Cub_. You’ve spent eleven years denyin’ yourself half of what you are. It was always going to, to blow up in your face at some point.” 

Maybe it’s better that it’s come after he met Harry. After he saw – calling himself a _monster_. She needs to talk to Jay.

Louis says, “Well, it’ll have to wait a little longer.” There’s movement and then he says, “Thank you, Mrs. Cox.” He’s further away when he says, “Harry, I… I’m going for a walk.” 

“Louis,” Harry says, but then Louis says, “Don’t tell the lads, yeah? I’ll be back, and I promise, I’ll be fine.” 

Anne sighs when Harry snarls, “You’re _not_ fine.” She then snaps, “ _Harry_ ,” because he can’t afford to lose his temper right now. If Louis needs to go to ground somewhere, then the only thing Harry can do is let him. 

There are tears in Louis’ voice when he says, “I’m sorry for, for being such a fuck-up.” A few moments pass before Harry says, “If you’re not back by sunset, I’ll hunt you down.” Anne waits and finally Harry sobs, “He’s gone, Mum.” 

“Oh, little love,” Anne croons, wishing she could reach through the mobile. “Oh, my sweet boy.” 

It’s barely understandable when he mumbles through the tears, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Harry,” she says helplessly. “There’s…” There’s nothing he _can_ do. But she knows her son. “Give him time. Space, when he needs it. Show him there’s nothin’ to be afraid of.” A television show, cameras everywhere, isn’t at all the place she would choose for a nearly-grown tiger to be discovering himself, but having Louis dragged away now would only exacerbate things. 

Harry’s calming down so she hums his favorite lullaby, giving him a few minutes. Finally he asks, “Are you gonna tell his mum?” 

She very truly should. But, “No,” she murmurs. “You’ll call me every night, H. And unless things get this bad again, we’ll let Louis move at his own pace. But if he hurts himself or someone else…” 

Harry sighs. “He called himself a monster, Mum,” he repeats, sounding just as lost and young. “Why?” 

Anne raised her children on the understanding that they _are_ the tiger, whatever skin they wear. For a cub to grow nearly to adulthood and reject himself so completely – she wants to sink her teeth into something. 

“I don’t know, love,” she says. “I doubt even Louis does.” She wants to shift and curl around her cub, protect him from everything in the whole world. Her office phone has been lit up for ten minutes, and the email she was writing is staring at her, and she can hear her son’s shaky breaths. 

“Harry,” she says. He is still so young. And Louis Tomlinson isn’t who she’d choose, not at all. But he’s who Harry’s chosen. 

“Mum,” he says, all shakiness gone from his voice. “I need to go talk to the boys. Thank you.” Barely a pause and then, “I love you. And I’ll call every night.” 

“Harry Edward Styles,” she says, equally mum and alpha. “Don’t you dare lie to me about anything happening.” 

He doesn’t hesitate at all. “Of course not, Mum,” he lies, and then he’s gone. 

“Fuck,” she mutters, letting her mobile fall onto her desk. She sinks all five claws on her left hand into her office chair, biting back a roar of frustration and rage. 

She should call Robin and Jay Tomlinson, and even Des. She’s been putting off letting him know that their son found his mate. If Gemma weren’t in class right now, she might even call her daughter, just to rant. 

Anne glances at the photos on the wall, of her cubs at 7 and 4, at 13 and 10, as newborns in both skins. She shudders, thinking about them growing with no understanding of themselves at all. 

There isn’t a chance of her getting any more work done today, so she locks the computer, ignores the calls waiting, grabs her purse, and leaves. 

She needs to run and when that’s done, she needs to plan what she’ll say to Louis’ mum.


	9. Part 3 (incomplete)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. Unfortunately, I will most likely never be completing this fic. I've decided to admit it and post what I have (and apologize to everyone who's been waiting). 
> 
> Here's what I have of the next part. I'll also be posting my timeline (which shows where this was going) and my character list, and the interludes I'd planned to write. 
> 
> Warnings: accidental self-harm, disassociation as an unconscious defense mechanism, talk of violence, identity issues, denial

Apparently, all the contestants have been assigned rooms and, thankfully, One Direction has a room of their very own; also, to Louis’ relief and delight, the house has indeed been soundproofed. He doesn’t bother reading any of the nameplates because he’s the last up and hears Niall shouting, “Found ours!” 

“A bit small for all’a us, innit?” Zayn asks, dropping his bags on the one solo bed. Louis claims the top bunk of the bed further from the door and Harry the bottom; Niall and Liam roll their eyes at each other but move to the bed closest to the door, which Louis closes. 

“So, we have a week,” he says, turning to face them. “We need a plan.” 

“A plan?” Liam echoes. “We already have one, don’t we?”

“Payno, it’ll take more than charm and talent,” Louis says, keeping his tone even and soft. This isn’t meant to be an attack, or even a jab. It’s just facts. “We need to be memorable.” 

Harry makes himself comfortable on his bed and Zayn begins pulling comics out of his bag while Liam sighs and Niall grins, rubbing his hands together. “What d’ya have in mind?” 

.

Everyone is given a few hours to explore the house, socialize. Louis may regret it later, but he naps with Harry while Liam and Niall make themselves scarce and Zayn quietly sketches. He should be using the time to suss out the competition, figure out more of the plan—but. Harry tugs him toward the bed with big eyes and a pout, and just holding Harry for a little while sounds like a marvelous idea. He doesn’t intend to fall asleep but Harry’s steady heartbeat lulls him, and then Liam is gently shaking Louis’ shoulder, murmuring, “C’mon, lads, there’s a House Meeting.” 

“It is ridiculous that I heard the capital letters,” Louis mutters. Harry grumbles, turning over to bury his face in Louis’ neck. “How long do we have?” Louis asks Liam.

“Maybe twenty minutes,” Liam says. 

“We’ll be there, promise,” Louis tells him. “Just gotta wake Harold here up.”

He really did not mean anything _dirty_ but Liam makes the _best_ scandalized face and so Louis muffles his laughter in Harry’s curls. 

A few minutes after Liam flees, Louis begins whispering, “Get up, get up, get up” and poking at the small of Harry’s back. “We have an important House Meeting to attend,” he says, stressing _House Meeting_ grandly. 

“Don’t wanna,” Harry mumbles. “Comfortable.” 

“If you don’t move,” Louis says, “I’ll push you. I’ve done it before.” 

Harry growls cutely, and then he rolls off the bed, dragging Louis with him. “Am I meant to be surprised?” Louis asks, kissing the tip of his nose. “You’ll need to do better than that, kitten.” 

Harry tries to pounce on him, so Louis dodges and runs from the room, Harry following. They shove each other down the stairs and then Louis wins the race by stumbling into what seems to be the entertainment room, full of sofas and a large telly, just before Harry does. Everyone’s standing around waiting for some signal, apparently, and the rest of the lads look nervous. 

There’s a fluffy-looking armchair no one else has claimed, so Louis drags Harry to it and shoves him down. Harry is pliant, letting Louis arrange him how he likes and then Louis fits himself into the small space left. 

They get a few odd looks but Harry just leans into Louis and Louis leans into him. They’re comfortable, so who cares? It seems to have broken the lads out of their frozenness because Zayn and Niall sit on the closest sofa and Liam settles on the floor against their legs, and everybody else finalizes their seating, and then Simon Cowell steps into the room. 

There are so many adult shifters—more than Louis has ever been around at once. It doesn’t seem like any of them are vying for control, and if they had been, Simon reclaims it simply by gazing around. He waits until all conversation has tapered off to say, “As you all know, some of you will be here for about three months, give or take a few days. Therefore, those of you who are shifters must inform the humans, and will do so now.” He smiles slightly. “It’s up to each of you whether or not you’ll tell the viewers. I’ll start, shall I? You all know that I’m Simon Cowell and I’m a wolf.” 

It’s a law that’s barely enforceable, really, but here, for telly—they have to enforce it. Louis leans more into Harry, trying to squash the panic clawing at his belly. There’s no need for panic, surely. None at all.

Simon glances at Mary, who Louis remembers from Bootcamp—she was quite the laugh. “Mary,” she says firmly, raising her chin. “Wolf.” 

The woman curled up next to her uncurls a bit to drawl, “Treyc. ‘m’feline.” 

Aiden is beside her, and he’s obviously human so he just shrugs. “Um, Aiden. And human.” His chuckle sounds nervous. The last two people on that couch are also human, so they just introduce themselves (Matt and John). 

“I am Wagner,” the oldest of them says from his spot leaning against the wall. “And I am canine.” 

“Paije,” the boy next to him says, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Canine.” Neither of them are wolves, and Louis tilts his head, inhaling slowly. What _are_ they? Not fox, either. 

Belle Amie are all squashed together on the love seat and Sophia says, “Hi! I’m Sophia and I’m avian.” She glances at the others and each waves as she says their names, “Geneva, Rebecca, and Esther are human.” 

FYD are bunched up behind the love seat and one of them says, “Um, we’re all human. I’m Matthew and these are Kalvin, Alex, Jordan, and Ryan.”

Next up is the sofa the boys are on—it’s one of the longer ones, so more people have smushed themselves together on it. First is a pretty wolf who says, “Rebecca,” with a nervous smile. “’m canine.” 

Beside her is a tiny little brunette girl who can’t be much older than Harry. “Cher,” she says, chewing on her lip. “Human?” She’s practically shaking. Rebecca leans into her, and Cher nods. “Human,” she repeats, far more firmly. 

The blonde next to her says, “Katie, human,” and grins widely, with teeth, tossing her head so that her hair flutters about. Louis glances at Rebecca quick enough to see her roll her eyes. 

Craig and Josef are beside Katie and once again, they sing-song their introduction in perfect time. Harry and Louis try to muffle their giggles in each other; Louis is completely sure they fail. 

And then it’s Niall, who says, “Human,” and so does Zayn, and then Liam says that he’s a wolf, and Harry calmly announces, turning to face the room, “Feline.” Louis hates that everyone can probably smell his nerves as he digs his fingers into Harry’s jumper and mutters, “”m’a shifter.” 

There’s only two left now, a wolf who smirkingly drawls, “I am Nicolo and I am wolf,” and a human who says, “Storm.” 

“Welcome, all of you,” Simon says, pulling all attention back to him. “There are some rules for the house. All groups are rooming together, and for all solo artists, roommates have been assigned in groups of shifter and human where feasible, to hopefully negate territory issues. Everyone, however, will respect the boundaries of rooms,” he says, raising an eyebrow, “and never enter uninvited.” He pauses to ask, “Any questions?” 

After a moment, when no one speaks up, he says, “Good. Now, we will have staff come once a week for a surface clean in the main rooms. Your bedrooms are your responsibility. The staff will handle grocery shopping and have dinner prepared every night, as well.” 

Harry slumps down a little, pouting, so Louis glances at him, curious. He nudges at Harry’s head with his chin and Harry just pouts more. 

“However, for breakfast, you’re on your own,” Simon continues, and Harry perks back up. Louis gives him a bewildered look but Harry just grins slightly. “Once we begin rehearsing for the Live Shows, lunch will be provided at the studios, but until then you’re on your own for that, too.” Simon pauses again but no one comments. “On Wednesday,” Simon says, “we’ll go over the expectations and requirements, and also how to interact with the cameras.” He smiles with a hint of teeth. “You all had a taste of it at Bootcamp and at Judge’s Houses, but this is where it becomes real.” He claps his hands together. “You have the rest of today and tomorrow to settle in, get comfortable.” He gazes around the room again, focusing on the shifters. “Remember,” he says seriously, “ _I_ am the alpha here. This house is my territory, as are the studios. And,” he adds, “to the humans—I understand that clashes may happen.” He gestures towards the walls. “Close quarters and all that. But if anything progresses so much it needs my or the producers’ attention, most likely those involved will be booted from the competition.” 

Simon smiles again. “Cheers, all. I’ll see you on Wednesday.” He offers a wave and turns on his heel to stalk out. 

Louis sits up, fingers still twisted in Harry’s jumper. “Football, boys?” he asks. He needs to expend energy and there’s a bit of leftover panic. He reaches over to smooth Harry’s pout away. 

“Yeah!” Niall says, bouncing up and accidentally kicking Liam, who sighs. Zayn grumbles but stands, too, offering his hand to Liam and pulling him up. 

“I’ll meet you in the yard,” Louis says. “Me football is upstairs.” He pushes off of Harry, who squeaks, giggling up at him. 

Everyone is just milling about awkwardly, so Louis rolls his eyes. “Outside, lads,” he orders again. “Choose teams, if you like.” 

“I bagsy not having Harry,” Niall says immediately, so Louis is snickering as he bounds up the stairs, Harry’s, “Hey…” trailing after him. 

Louis grabs his football from one of his bags and hurries back down the stairs, taking both flights in two leaps. The other contestants are all breaking off into groups (into human and shifter, seems like, though Louis doesn’t stop for a longer look) and he follows the sound of Niall playfully shit-talking Harry to the backyard. “Nialler,” Louis says loudly, kicking the ball at him, “don’t you be insultin’ my boy, now.” 

Niall isn’t fast enough to catch or dodge the ball, but Liam is, and he grabs it out of the air before it hits Niall’s belly. 

Harry is pouting exaggeratedly at Louis, laughter in his eyes. “You’re on my team, kitten,” Louis says, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“I’ll be the scorekeeper,” Zayn says, slumping down on what looks like a very uncomfortable garden chair. “That way, it’s two-on-two, yeah? Harry more than equals Niall, so it’s basically a human and shifter versus human and shifter.” 

Louis isn’t at all sure that logic works, but he just says, “You can’t fall asleep, then,” as he gently squeezes Harry. “Remember our lessons,” he murmurs, leaning in. “Let’s kick their arses.” 

Harry nods firmly. Louis steps away, clapping his hands. “Let’s go!” he shouts, eyes on Liam, who actually _smirks_ at him. Good. 

Louis smirks back as Liam tosses the ball into the air. 

.

They stay in the yard till the sun sets. Eventually, Niall, Liam, and Harry all join Zayn off to the side, but Louis keeps messing about with the football, antsy for reasons he isn’t entirely sure of. 

His skin is itching, like the cat wants out. He focuses on all the tricks he’s ever learned with a football, ignoring everything else, and when that doesn’t work, he leaves the ball where it falls and starts running laps, from right outside the house to where the property clearly ends and back. 

This isn’t the running the cat wants, and he has to forcefully keep his nails from sharpening, and before he knows it, he’s practically flying, running faster than he ever has before. The cat’s grumbles subside a little and then he’s pounced on, as Harry wraps around him. 

“Louis,” Harry says as they both fall over, and Louis realizes he’s gasping for breath. “Louis, stop.” 

He buries his face in Harry’s throat, shutting out everything except Harry’s scent. It sounds far away when Liam whispers, “You got him? We’re headin’ in,” and Harry’s murmured reply, “Go on.” Harry’s fingers trail up his spine to tangle in his hair before cupping the back of his head, and his other hand is holding Louis’ so tight it hurts. 

“What’s wrong, Lou?” he asks. 

“I’m not even sure,” Louis admits after a moment, his lips brushing against the warm skin at the base of Harry’s throat. “I wanted… it felt like I needed to claw my skin off.” 

Harry’s grip tightens. “But it’s better now?” 

“Yeah.” Louis inhales slowly, savoring it, and when he rolls off Harry, Harry lets him go. 

“Are you up to dinner with everyone?” Harry asks softly as they both rise to their feet. He reaches out to catch Louis’ hand. “It’s some sort of pasta, I think.”

Louis isn’t hungry in the least. His stomach is roiling, since he stopped moving. “Think I’ll just shower,” he mutters, petting at Harry’s fingers. “Go to bed.”

“Okay,” Harry says. “You head on up. I’ll make sure some is set aside for us and join you in a bit.”

“Kitten,” Louis says, pulling Harry in so he can rest their foreheads together. “You can visit with everyone, if you want. Don’t…” He sighs. “Don’t shut yourself off on my account.” 

Harry chuckles. “I’ll just be worryin’ all night, anyway.” He grins. “With my eyes, with my hands, with my mouth.” 

Louis laughs softly. “Not sure I’m up for much tonight, babe.” 

Harry shrugs. “So we’ll just cuddle. ‘s’more than enough for me, Lou.” He presses a kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose. “Go shower. I’ll let the boys know.”

Louis slowly pulls back and they trudge toward the patio together. Once inside, Harry heads toward the noise while Louis slips upstairs. It sounds like there’s a few people in the rooms he passes but he doesn’t stop to chat. He grabs his toiletry bag and locks himself in their loo, which connects with someone’s room, but he doesn’t care who. He avoids looking in the mirror as he strips, turns the water on so hot it steams, and tries not to think of anything. 

His skin itches, still. Barely, but constant. He scrubs hard with soap that smells like home, and it helps a little. Once he feels clean, he turns the water to cold, hoping it’ll settle his skin but he’s pretty sure it’s all in his head.

There’s faint laughter downstairs. He drops his bag on his bunk and tucks himself into Harry’s, curling up against the wall, as small as he can.

He’s not asleep when Harry pads in but he doesn’t react. He listens as Harry sheds his clothes and then the mattress dips a little as Harry climbs on. He gently uncurls Louis, pulling him close and wrapping around him and at last, Louis _feels_ himself settle. His skin stops itching. He breathes out in relief, slumping into Harry’s grip. 

.

Louis wakes up to curls in his mouth, overheated because Harry is pressed against him everywhere. He feels refreshed, though—whatever was wrong with him last night seems to have passed, thankfully. The boys are still snoring away, Harry included, but Harry makes a small noise of protest as Louis slithers out of his grip. 

All of his muscles ache from the mad running so he crouches down and slowly rises, stretching everything. He sighs in relief as he shakes his arms out and then turns for the door. 

“Come back,” Harry whines plaintively, making grabby-hands at him. 

“Sorry, kitten,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss his nose. “Got too much to do today.” 

There is _so much_ damage control he has to start. First his last day at Judges’ Houses, now his freak-out yesterday—ugh. He knows what all the contestants must be thinking of him, and probably the producers, too. 

“Come back,” Harry repeats, trying to grab at his shirt. He’s faster than the girls but there are more of them, so Louis mastered the art of keep away a long time ago. 

“Go back to sleep,” he says, patting Harry’s chest. He ignores the noise Harry makes as he turns away and heads for the loo. 

.

He seems to be the only one up at the moment, so he takes the time to explore. All of the bedrooms are off limits, of course; there are three levels to the house and there are nameplates beside each bedroom door, just like his with the boys. There’s one other bedroom, connected through the loo, and its nameplate reads Diva Fever, so that’s lucky, he supposes. There’s also two storage rooms—and the storage rooms are unlocked. Without even a sign that says _Staff Only_. 

So of course Louis investigates. 

The first room is full of furniture, dressers and tables and chairs stacked to the ceiling. He pokes around carefully but it’s boring, really. He gently closes the door behind him and goes to the next room, which has computer equipment and other electronic things. He’s slightly more worried about breaking something in this room, so he leaves after only a few minutes. 

Since there’s nothing else except a window, he bounces down the stairs to begin investigating the middle floor. There are four bedrooms, an entertainment room not as large as the one downstairs, and two loos; Louis spins to read all the nameplates: they’ve put boys on one side of the hall and girls on the other. FYD’s loo connects to Matt, Nicolo, John, and Storm, whoever they all are. Belle Amie are in another room, which must connect with the one labeled Treyc, Katie, and Cher. 

He prowls his way around the entertainment room, opening drawers and peering into cabinets. They’ve got a sick sound system that he pokes at before hearing someone move around downstairs. It’s his chance to correct the first impression as best he can, so he bounds down the stairs, landing in a crouch. He tilts his head as he rises, meeting the older canine’s gaze. He smiles at Louis, nodding, as he pads towards the backyard. Louis watches him go and decides to keep exploring. 

The ground floor has a dining room that rivals the one in Marbella and a smaller entertainment room on the other side of the house from the enormous one the meeting was held in, and a tiny little toilet. There’s also a pleasant little office space with fluffy chairs that Louis just wants to curl up in but he keeps investigating and finds the final two bedrooms, labeled Wagner / Aiden / Paije and Mary /Rebecca. 

People are beginning to move around upstairs. He smiles slowly as he hears certain feet on the stairs and heads back that way to meet Harry. 

.

Harry cooks breakfast for him and Louis first, then for the boys, who all trudge in tiredly, and then enough for quite a few of the other contestants, which he leaves out on the counter, first come-first serve style. Once the boys have eaten, Louis shepherds them all back upstairs and demands, “Now tell me about our competition.” 

“What?” Liam asks. 

“Last night at dinner,” Louis says. “Tell me everything.” 

“Um.” Liam looks at Niall and Zayn. “I think Nicolo wants to be an alpha?” 

“Nicolo?” Louis repeats. 

Zayn nods. “He’s one of the wolves. I’m not sure, but I think the rest of the shifters didn’t like him all that much.” 

“I spent dinner talkin’ with Paije and Cher,” Niall offers. “They’re fun.” He grins. “Paije was in the Harry Potter films!” 

“No, he wasn’t,” Harry says. “Really?” 

Niall nods. “An extra.” 

“Sick,” Harry says and Louis nods, leaning into him a little. He almost brings up his time on set as a kid, but that’ll probably get everything off track. He can save it for later. (Also, he should probably call James sometime soon, maybe wow Harry a little?) He grins, leaning in further. 

“Rebecca, Mary, and Wagner talked about their kids,” Zayn reports. “Like, advice and stuff ‘cause Mary’s kid is so much older.” 

“Nicolo and Treyc hissed at each other a little,” Liam says, stretching out his legs along the floor. “Mary stepped in right quick—she’s her brother’s second back home, she explained, after.” 

“Is that important?” Niall asks. He’s on Zayn’s bed, feet kicking at air. 

“No one here is an alpha,” Harry says. “They can’t be, yeah? No alpha worth the name would leave their pack, and you have to _have_ a pack to be an alpha.” 

Liam glances up, brow furrowed, but he doesn’t argue. “Like Zayn mentioned,” he says, “Nicolo thinks he’s an alpha.” 

Nodding, Zayn asks, “The ones who just said their kind—d’ya know what they are?” 

Harry shakes his head. “I can tell you that all the felines are small, and that those two canines aren’t wolves.” 

“That is so cool,” Niall breathes and Louis laughs. 

“Not fox either,” he adds. “Did anything else stand out last night?” 

Liam shrugs. “Not really. Just basic getting to know each other stuff. Aiden did ask about you and Harry like he was worried.” 

“What did you say?” Louis asks, pulling away from Harry just a little. 

Liam shrugs again. “That your stomach was acting up a little and Harry was making sure you were alright.” 

There’s a moment of silence as Liam looks at him steadily, patiently. He’s not going to ask, Louis knows, because he could smell it like all the rest yesterday. Niall goes to say something and Zayn shakes his head. Harry is warm beside him, and he doesn’t need to ask, either. 

“I’m fine,” Louis finally says, the words sounding shaky instead of firm. It has to be the truth, though, so he _makes_ it be the truth. He shoves off the bed, standing as tall as he can and says, “Time for socializing, lads. Hop to.” 

Harry makes an odd noise that Louis’ never heard before so he glances over. Harry just looks up at him as he slides off the bed, face placid. “What was that?” he asks. 

Harry shrugs while Liam gapes, a little pale. Louis looks at him and Zayn asks, “Y’alright, Liam?” 

“I—I’m fine,” Liam says after a moment. “Just. Remembered something.” His gaze flits between Louis and Harry. “Maybe you should take it easy today,” he suggests. “I mean. It was a bit worrisome last night, Louis.” 

Louis shakes his head. “As I said, socializing.” 

He needs to make a good impression today, to try and erase yesterday’s fit of whatever it was. He can start by changing out of his sleep clothes; everyone else already has, from what he can tell, so he digs through his bags for something nice. 

Liam smells slightly off, tinged with fear. It’s odd but understandable, Louis supposes. He wants to win so much, after all. So once Louis’ dressed, he goes over to bump shoulders with his favorite wolf, saying cheerfully, “Time to begin implementing the plan, lads. Forward march!” 

“Yeah!” Niall shouts, launching towards the door, already laughing. Louis follows quick enough to keep Niall from tumbling down the stairs. 

.

Louis convinces Aiden, Matt, half of FYD, all of Belle Amie, Cher, Paije, and Rebecca into a game of footie. To make it fair, they evenly divide each team into half shifter, half human, as best they can. (Of course, Niall makes the argument that Harry equals at least three humans, and no one believes him until they start playing.) 

In the end, Louis’ team has Harry, Aiden, Cher, Kalvin, Zayn, Esther, Sophia, while Rebecca’s team has Matt, Geneva, the other Rebecca, Paije, Alex, Ryan, Niall, and Liam. 

By the end of the first game (which Louis’ team loses), they have an audience and Jordan offers to join to even the teams out. Louis’ team wins the next game and Niall demands another, shouting “Best two out of three! Best two out of three!” 

Everyone agrees so they play again and it’s actually Harry who somehow manages to score the final goal, giving their team the winning point. He looks so shocked that everybody, the other team included, cheer for him. He blushes, ducking his head, so Louis feels compelled to pounce on him. 

“s’lunchtime,” Zayn says and another cheer goes up. 

.

Louis decides to eat the pasta-thing Harry had set aside for them last night and heats up Harry’s portion, too, while everyone else fills up the kitchen. They settle at the breakfast bar and somehow Louis’ play-by-play of their footie game devolves into an argument about whether it’s cheating to have shifters play against humans on a professional level. 

“I’d put David Beckham against any shifter in the world!” Louis says. 

Harry opens his mouth, pauses, and then tilts his head. “Okay, you may have a point,” he admits. 

“So natural talent and hardwork against better reflexes,” Louis says. “s’not cheatin’ then, is it?” 

Sighing, Harry says, “Fine. ‘s’not cheating.” 

Louis looks down at his empty plate. “Is there more of the pasta-thing?” he asks. 

“Maybe,” Harry says. “Still hungry?” 

Louis nods. “A bit, yeah.” 

Harry grabs Louis’ plate, slips off the stool, and winds his way through the people still waiting for the sandwich supplies. Aiden finally escapes the kitchen mess and slumps onto the stool on the other side of Louis, so Louis asks, “Who was your judge?” 

Louis keeps most of his attention on Aiden as they chat, but some of it on Harry, too, as he digs through the giant refrigerator, scoops out another helping of the pasta-thing, and goes to the microwave. 

So he hears Nicolo the wolf drawl, “Well, aren’t you a gorgeous cat?” and looks over in time to see him throw an arm across Harry’s shoulders. “Surely you need someone better than _that_ little feline,” Nicolo the wolf continues, tilting his head towards Louis. 

Harry’s eyes widen as his gaze goes to Louis—and then there’s a low growl filling the room, causing _everyone_ to look at Louis. 

“No, thanks,” Harry says awkwardly, pulling away from the wolf’s grip and hurrying to Louis, grabbing his hand, and dragging him from the room. 

“I just…” Louis lets Harry pull him upstairs even though he’s still hungry. “What was that?” he asks Harry when the door is closed. “I’ve never…” 

Harry blinks at him and starts laughing. “You were growling, Louis,” Harry manages through the laughter. “It’s a thing cats do.” 

“Well, I’ve never done it before!” Louis says, shoving him onto the nearest bed where Harry curls up, still giggling. Not like that, anyway. Not with rage thrumming through him, not with his teeth _aching_ to be sunk into someone’s throat. 

He could still do it, he thinks, collapsing onto Harry, wrapping around him. Part of him wants to. Instead, he rubs his cheek along Harry’s shoulder, nips his way down Harry’s throat, covering up the stench of wolf. 

Who does Nicolo think he is, anyway?

“If you challenge him, you’ll be kicked out, remember?” Harry asks, gasping halfway through as Louis bites down on his collarbone. 

“I remember,” Louis murmurs against his skin. “I just…” He wants to mark Harry everywhere. Wants to make sure everyone knows he’s taken. Wants to rend and tear everyone who would dare touch him. 

Wants to gut Nicolo where he stands, and _that—_

He pulls himself off Harry and steps out of reach, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Louis?” Harry asks, sitting up. “What’s wrong?” 

There’s a monster inside, isn’t there? He’s been a threat to his family his whole life, this, this _thing_ , this _beast_ always waiting, how could he have let himself be anywhere near them? How could the DNA donor just leave him there? 

“Louis!” Harry says and Louis’ gaze snaps to him. 

There’s blood on the air. Louis follows Harry’s eyes to his own arms, to his own claws, and oh. That really fucking hurts. 

“Louis,” Harry says again. Louis looks back at him and Harry’s perched on the edge of the bed, eyes wide. “Can you take a deep breath, please? And hold it?” 

He does. “Okay, exhale slowly,” Harry says, so Louis does. “Again.” Again, again, again. 

The door opens and Harry’s off the bed, slamming it back closed while Niall shouts, “What the fuck!” 

“Breathe, Louis,” Harry says, and then, opening the door slightly, “Niall, me and Louis need a moment, alright? Just, the three of you go somewhere else.” 

Louis breathes. Retracts the claws back into blunt nails. The cuts are deep, and he traces the ones on his left arm, doesn’t even wince. There’s a monster inside him. 

“Louis,” Harry says softly, in reach, now. His hands hover over Louis’ arms but he doesn’t touch. “Louis, look at me.” 

Harry’s eyes are very green. There are tears in them. “Louis,” he says. “Can you tell me what you’re thinking right now?” 

“There’s a monster inside me,” Louis tells him. 

Harry shakes his head. “No, there isn’t, Louis. I promise there’s not.” He blinks, looking down, and then he nods, meeting Louis’ gaze again. “Can I call my mum, Louis? Will you talk to her?” 

Louis shrugs. His arms hurt. He’s dangerous. 

“Is there a monster in me, Louis?” Harry asks. “In my mum and Gemma, in Liam?” 

“No,” Louis says. Harry’s— “You’re the best person in the world,” Louis says, and then—

It’s like everything brightens, sharpens. Louis can hear the air conditioning, Harry’s breaths. Louis blinks, looking down at his hands, at the blood dripping onto the floor. 

“Are you back?” Harry asks, slowly placing his palm onto the back of Louis’ hand. “Can I call my mum?” 

“What… what just happened?” Louis whispers, staring at their hands. 

“I don’t know, to be honest,” Harry says. “It wasn’t a panic attack, I don’t think.” He brings his other hand up to the largest cut on Louis’ right arm. “You’re not a monster,” he says firmly. “If I go get a towel, can you just stand here? Don’t move?” 

Louis nods, trying not to panic. It’s all a bit fuzzy. Harry steps back from him and goes to their bunks, digging around in a pile of clothes beside it. Louis focuses on him, on Harry’s thundering heartbeat, on his scent—which is frightened, and angry, and grounding still despite all that. He hurries back with two towels, the ones Louis used yesterday. Was it really only yesterday? 

“My plan isn’t working,” he says nonsensically. 

Harry wraps the towels around Louis’ arms and then positions Louis’ hands so that they’re putting pressure over the cuts. It’s awkward as hell but now Louis’ noticing the trembling in Harry’s body, the tremor in his voice as he says, “I’m gonna call Mum now.” The tears in his eyes. 

He’s only sixteen. What is Louis doing? 

“I’ll withdraw,” he says. 

“Talk to Mum,” Harry says. “She’ll know what to do.” He gently guides Louis to the bunk they shared last night, that smells like them, scents mingling. Louis sinks down onto it, crossing his legs, resting his arms on his knees. Harry presses in close, head on his shoulder, and holds the phone between their ears. 

“Harry love?” Mrs. Cox says. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until tomorrow.” 

“Mum,” Harry says, obviously holding in a sob. 

“Harry.” There’s something between a roar and a purr in Mrs. Cox’s voice. “What’s wrong?” 

Louis breathes in, breathes out, breathes in. Harry says, “It’s just. I need you to talk to Louis. He—” Harry’s arm slides around his Louis’ waist, pulling him in closer. “He called himself a monster, Mum.” 

“Harry, tell me everything that happened,” Mrs. Cox says. 

Louis closes as his eyes as Harry talks about the wolf, and then Harry says, “We were um, messin’ around a little, and then he just, I don’t know, Mum. He flinched and then was just off the bed, and, like, holding himself? But then his claws, Mum, and he was, like, looking at nothing.” Harry finally pauses for breath and Louis exhales slowly. “He clawed his arms to pieces and didn’t even notice. He didn’t hear me at first, but he’s back now. And I asked what he was thinking.” 

“Harry,” Mrs. Cox says. “And Louis. Be honest with me right now. Is Louis the only one hurt?” 

That’s her alpha-voice, Louis knows. It has to be. 

“Just Louis,” Harry answers. “He called himself a monster, Mum. But he said—I asked if that meant I was a monster. And he said that I, I’m the best person in the world.” Harry sounds shattered, and that’s just wrong, so fuckin’ wrong. Louis twists in his grip, letting go of the towels so he can wrap his arms around Harry’s middle. 

“’m’sorry,” he mumbles into Harry’s chest. “Whatever it was, I’m so sorry, Harry.” 

Mrs. Cox sighs. “Oh, boys, this is a mess.” 

“I’m sorry,” Louis says louder. “I…” 

“You haven’t shifted in eleven years, Louis,” Mrs. Cox says, gently yet firmly. “And you’re courtin’ now. Aren’t you? You read those books I gave you.” 

“I did,” he says. “I just… I like bein’ around Harry.” There is so much more to it than that, but Mrs. Cox knows, doesn’t she? She’s like him. 

“Have you ever been around so many shifters before?” Mrs. Cox asks. 

Harry’s breath ruffles his hair. Harry’s heartbeat is loud in his ears, reverberates in his bones. 

“Not adults,” Louis says. 

Mrs. Cox chuckles, but it’s mirthless. “And one of them touched your boyfriend. Challenged you for him, yeah?” 

“Yesterday,” Harry says, “he mentioned wanting to claw his skin off.” 

“Didn’t want to,” Louis corrects. “Needed to.” 

“Because that’s _better_ ,” Harry mutters, and Mrs. Cox says sharply, “ _H_.” 

“Louis,” Mrs. Cox says. “You haven’t shifted in eleven years. That’s… well, surely you can see now that it’s dangerous.” 

Harry’s crying, tiny little sobs that hitch his chest. Louis breathes slowly, _in, out, in out_ , and says, “It’s like I wasn’t even here. I—wanted to gut him. The wolf. Like. If he’d been in reach, I really think I might have.” 

“You?” Mrs. Cox asks. “Or the tiger?” 

“The tiger,” Louis says. “It’s… I call it the cat.” 

Mrs. Cox sighs again. “That’s the problem, Louis. You and the tiger, you aren’t separate things sharin’ a body, love. You _are_ the tiger, just like the tiger is you. But you cut yourself off, and now—” Her sigh is deeper this time. 

“Should I withdraw?” Louis asks. He wants Mum, but at the same time, he’s terrified to be around her, the girls, Dad. 

Harry’s arm tightens around him. 

“At this point, it won’t help, cub,” Mrs. Cox says. “You need to understand, this was always going to happen. The longer it went on… and your first instinct was to close in, hurt yourself instead of anyone else. That’s—well,” she chuckles again, “I don’t want to say good, because none of this is good. But it’s better than it might have been.” 

“So what do we do, Mum?” Harry asks. 

“Louis,” Mrs. Cox says, voice somewhere between gentle and firm, “you need to shift, love. You need to run.” 

He shakes his head frantically, clinging so tightly to Harry it hurts his arms even more. 

“That’s not an option right now, Mum,” Harry says sadly. He doesn’t smell frightened or angry anymore, just… sad. 

“You’ve had iron control since you were just a cub, Louis,” Mrs. Cox says. “It’s… well, impressive, but also quite worrying. And now you’re in a very high-stakes situation, around strangers, around adult shifters, and you’ve got Harry, as well.” She pauses. “H, you were able to bring him back?” 

“Yeah.” Harry nods, his curls bouncing against the top of Louis’ head. “It couldn’t have been more than two or three minutes. He got out of reach and just stood there, clawing at himself.” 

“I want to tell you that he needs professional help,” Mrs. Cox says after a moment. “And he does, of course he does. But he’s eighteen, and if he refuses to cooperate, it won’t do anyone any good at all. And I know you, Harry.”

“Mum,” Harry says. He presses a kiss to Louis’ hair. 

“I know you, Harry,” she repeats, sounding so tired. “If he won’t shift, if he won’t admit that the tiger’s simply part of him,” and _why_ does that sound so familiar? “then you just need to find a way to return that control he’s had for so long. You’ve never been around adult shifters, Louis. It’s the tiger in you, realizing there’s threats. You just have to remember they’re _not_ threats, and that none of them can take Harry or your pack, so long as Harry and your pack don’t want to go.” 

That sounds entirely too simple for the utter shitshow the past two days have been. 

“That’s it?” Harry demands. “Mum, that can’t be it.” 

“That’s it,” Mrs. Cox says. “It’s just… Louis. _Cub_. You’ve spent eleven years denyin’ yourself half of what you are. It was always going to-to blow up in your face at some point.” 

“Well, it’ll have to wait a little longer,” Louis says. He slowly unwraps himself from Harry, sitting up and pulling away. He peels away the towels and his arms aren’t bleeding anymore. Whatever that fit was, it’s passed now, but he needs to be somewhere else. “Thank you, Mrs. Cox,” he says, avoiding Harry’s eyes. “Harry, I… I’m going for a walk.” He crouches to wipe the blood up with one of the towels, and he might have to wear long-sleeves for the next few days, but he can definitely play this off. 

“Louis,” Harry begins, but Louis cuts him off. “Don’t tell the lads, yeah? I’ll be back, and I promise, I’ll be fine.” 

Harry makes that odd sound from this morning again, except this time, Louis recognizes it: it’s the beginning of a snarl, low in his throat. “You’re _not_ fine,” he says. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Mrs. Cox says through the mobile, because neither of them has hung up yet. 

“I’m sorry for, for being such a fuck-up,” Louis says, and he wants to wrap back around Harry, wants to pretend that they’re back at the brook, that nothing exists but them. But he can’t, he has to get away, so he goes to the window, slides it open, and climbs onto the roof. 

“If you’re not back by sunset,” Harry says, “I’ll hunt you down.” 

Louis doesn’t reply. He heads to the other side of the roof, closest to the back of the property, and thankfully, no one seems to be outside. Probably because of the light rainfall that’s making the roof a bit slick. 

He jumps down, landing in a crouch. He breathes slowly, focusing on first the ground beneath his feet and the rough texture of the towels clutched in his hand, the rain gently hitting his skin, and then he starts to run. 

.

He buries the towels on the very edge of the property because he can’t think of a good explanation for them. He settles onto the ground to examine the cuts on his arms and they look pretty fucking bad, actually. Like he _did_ try to claw his skin off. He wishes that shifters had the insanely accelerated healing from the movies. As it is, he’ll have to wear long sleeves for the next few days, ‘til most of it has healed enough to be explainable. 

He’s been out of sorts since—the House Meeting yesterday. It seems entirely too simple to blame it on being around so many adult shifters, but he’ll take it because it _is_ reasonable. And unacceptable, so it’s stopping right now. 

Because obviously, Louis scoffs to himself, tilting his head back so that raindrops land on his face, no one here is a fucking threat. They’re on a _television show_. He’s been letting himself get worked up for no reason, and it’s probably just ‘cause everything is so new and all. Because he’s away from home, surrounded by strangers. And this thing with Harry, too—it’s just so much deeper than what he had with Roger and Catherine, than his fake relationship with Hannah. It’s all so much.

Well, the fits or whatever are going to stop. Because this is his chance, him and the lads, and whether they win or not, they’re going to have _fun_. They’re going to be _memorable_. He’ll do his family proud, and he’ll show Mrs. Cox that there won’t be any explosion or whatever. 

And he’ll quit being deadweight for Harry, because Harry deserves the fucking best, he does. 

Yes. He nods firmly, staring up at the sky. It starts to rain harder and he laughs, rolling to his feet so that he can spin around. Each of his sisters have begged him to twirl them in the rain, even Lottie when he was scarcely big enough to hold her.

He barely recognizes who he’s been on this journey so far. First Marbella, then the past two days… no, it all stops _now_. He’ll give himself till sunset, and then this weak, needy creature gets locked back up and he’ll be that loud, bright boy who was always laughing at school. 

“The plan is back on!” he shouts at the sky, spinning until he falls. 

.

He climbs back onto the roof, slips through the window of their room, and meets every boy’s stare with a smile. “Hullo, lads,” he says. “Nice to see ya.” He claps his hands. “Well, I’m hungry, so I’m goin’ to find some food.” He moves quickly to his bags, ignoring Harry’s glare, and strips off his shirt, pulling out the only long-sleeved shirt he brought, and after slipping into it, balls up the bloodstained one and kicks it under the bed. He might have to borrow from the boys, if he wants to wear a clean shirt every day. Or maybe learn how to wash clothes. 

Whatever, he’ll figure it out. 

He turns to wave nonchalantly at them and hurries out the door. 

.

He takes his sandwich out into the yard and rings Mum. He’s extra loud for the girls, talking about the house and how it compares to the one in Marbella. After Phoebe hands the phone to Mum, she says simply, “Louis.” 

He laughs. “’s’just nerves, Mum,” he tells her. “And there’s lots of shifters ‘round, y’know? But nothin’ to worry about.” 

“Of course I’ll worry,” she says. Her voice sounds slightly off and he’s already been told that Dad’s working late tonight. He doesn’t ask. 

“We’re going to win this thing,” he says, “and I’ll become a millionaire, you know, and I’ll take care of you and the girls, yeah?” 

“Oh, Lou-bear,” she laughs, a little teary. “It’s not your job to look after us. Just focus on your band.” He hears shouting in the background, Daisy and Phoebe arguing about something, and Mum sighs. “I’ve got to go, lovie. We’ll talk tomorrow.” 

“Yeah,” he says. “Love to you and the girls.” 

She hangs up first and he eats the last bite of his sandwich. After he swallows, he sighs and says, “I can hear you breathin’, you know.” 

Niall chuckles slightly, stepping onto the patio and closing the door. “Just wanted to check on ya,” he says, walking over to plop down beside Louis. “Me and the lads, we were worryin’ earlier. Everythin’ alright with you, Louis?” 

Louis nods, tossing his mobile back and forth in between his hands. “What’d Harry say?” he asks without looking over. 

“That the two’a ya argued about the wolf,” Niall says, quite obviously not believing it. “That boy is a terrible liar.” 

Louis actually laughs outright at that. “Told him the same meself, a time or two,” Louis says. 

Niall nudges at his shoulder. “You don’t have to tell us, y’know,” he says softly. “Just… we’re mates, aren’t we?” 

Sighing, Louis nudges him back. “The human kind, yeah,” Louis agrees, just as softly. “And I promise, everythin’ll be better tomorrow, Nialler. I just needed a bit of time.” He tosses his mobile up, grabbing it out of the air as he stands. “C’mon, Horan, we need to have a group meeting.” 

“What about?” Niall asks, following him to the door. 

Louis grins. “Code names!” 

.

“You know just addin’ ‘er’ doesn’t count, right?” Zayn asks, severely unimpressed. It’s great. 

Niall’s cackling and Liam asks, “Are they even codenames? Seem more like nicknames, don’t they?” 

“Well, I like them,” Harry says a little hesitantly. He’s on Zayn’s bed instead of his own, has been since Louis bounced back into the room. Liam’s on Niall’s bed and Niall had shoved him over to settle beside him. Harry is curled up beside Zayn, looking so much smaller than he actually is. 

“Hazza,” Louis says, digging his fingers into the sheets beneath him. He glances at Liam, who’s trying to be expressionless but smells worried. “Boys. Um.” He chews at his bottom lip for a moment. “I… apologize for earlier. But things’ll be better from ‘ere on out.” 

 

 

Wednesday September 22: walk through of what to expect from the show re: cameras 

Thursday September 23:   
Friday September 24  
Saturday September 25  
Sunday September 26  
Monday September 27  
Tuesday September 28  
Wednesday September 29  
Thursday September 30


	10. timeline/characters

Liam auditions in Birmingham (June 14).  
Niall auditions in Dublin (June 28).  
Louis, Harry, and Zayn audition in Manchester; Louis notices Harry (July 10).  
Bootcamp starts July 18.  
Harry & Louis meet in bathroom July 21.  
Band formed on July 22.  
Bungalow: August 8 – 18  
Judge’s House: August 28 – September 1 

Saturday August 7: Louis shows up at bungalow  
Sunday August 8: rest of the boys show up  
Monday August 9: they practice in the morning, play football and hide&seek rest of day  
Tuesday August 10: all day in the pool  
Wednesday August 11: a couple hours practice  
Thursday August 12: campfire sing-along  
Friday August 13: Harry kisses Louis, become boyfriends; talk about mates (Louis doesn’t believe in them)  
Saturday August 14: Zayn talks to Louis about Harry being a tiger, a bit of backstory for Zayn  
Sunday August 15: Liam and Louis get into a shouting match; Liam tries to alpha him, doesn’t work  
Monday August 16: Louis and Liam talk about Judges’ House, practice  
Tuesday August 17: loaf around; boys all go running, Liam and Harry shifted  
Wednesday August 18: go home

End with everyone meeting at the airport on August 28 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfgOMs7IdOQ  
Saturday August 28: arrive (2 hour flight) ; dinner with other groups ; Simon giving speech about it being his territory and to stay on property 

Sunday August 29: given song; Simon’s little pep talk about selling records and rehearsing; practice

Monday August 30: practice; morning interaction with The Reason about room choice for practice; Louis doesn’t react to the wolves the way a small cat would – Diva Fever is nearby, help defuse situation; afternoon interaction with Diva Fever (Josef, the older one, mentions he cannot be a small cat)

Tuesday: August 31: Louis stung – allergic reaction & wait too long to get medical help; perform song

Wednesday September 1: told decision; film footage of going to hospital, returning; go home

Tuesday September 8: Louis drives to Holmes Chapel 

Wednesday September 9 – 12: Harry visits Niall in Mullingar 

Monday September 20: move into X-Factor house 

Friday October 1: begin preparing performance   
Saturday October 2: Mary has laryngitis, not around that much week 1  
Sunday October 3  
Monday October 4  
Tuesday October 5: Harry as the mole: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAhblyUEofQ  
Wednesday October 6  
Thursday October 7: Intro interview: say “and I’m a shifter” after where from  
Friday October 8  
Saturday October 9: Week 1 performance  
Sunday October 10: Week 1 result 

Small prejudices on some human’s part ; small prejudices on a shifter’s part - discuss Louis’ geography teacher (canine prejudice against feline? Human prejudice against shifter?) 

Some conversation about differences between canines within the canine family / feline ; figure out who has alpha tendencies, but no actually alphas present because wouldn’t leave the pack for telly

Mary adopts all of the younger contestants (20 and below) 

Conversation about learning sign language so that other shifters can’t listen in 

Harry and Louis good friends with Aiden and Cher

Week 1: October 9 rehearsal where boys discuss dancer Sarah for camera; first performance /10 results  
Week 2: October 16/17

October 20: go shopping together  
Week 3: October 23/24 someone figures out Harry’s a tiger  
October 26: contestants go to London Dungeons  
October 27: Louis & Harry go to a Tinie Tempah show at Koko in London  
Week 4: October 30/31: Louis notices Wagner watching him and Harry 

Week 5: November 6/7: Harry’s nude picture, Louis sent home for a day, plausible reason for them to be so tired during the video diary 

November 11: Deathly Hallows premiere, meet Daniel Radcliff and Emma Watson 

Week 6: November 13/14  
Rio Ferdinand, who played for Man U. at the time, after meeting him at the England match on 18 November 2010  
Week 7: November 20/21: Harry and Louis caught in entertainment room, Harry in tiger form spread across his lap  
Week 8: November 27/28 Wagner eliminated; Louis confronts him  
Week 9: December 4/5

December 7: home visit http://100percentsassy.tumblr.com/post/130413304795/the-flower-pictures-are-even-worse-in-context-it

December 10: Louis cooks for Harry

Week 10: December 11/12 (1D eliminated) 

December 17: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUk3Ho6NRgA

Anniversary of begin dating: August 13, 2010  
Anniversary of mating: September 28, 2013

...

Jay – March 25, 1973 (human)  
Troy Austin - (tiger) (left when Louis was a toddler)  
Mark Tomlinson – human  
Dan Deakin – November 2, 1982 [nightjar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_nightjar)  
Louis – December 24, 1991(18 at story start) (tiger)  
Charlotte (Lottie) - August 4, 1998 (12) (human)  
Felicite (Fizzy) – August 16, 2000 (10) (human)  
Phoebe and Daisy – March 23, 2004 (6) (human)  
Doris and Ernest – February 10, 2014 ([nightjar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/European_nightjar))

Doncaster: 80,000 people, a few thousand shifters 

Anne - 1968 (tiger)  
Des Styles – 1957 (fox)  
Gemma - 1990 (19 at story start) (tiger)  
Harry – February 1, 1994 (16 at story start) (tiger)  
Robin Twist – human 

Holmes Chapel: 5000 people, a dozen shifters 

Geoff - wolf  
Karen - wolf  
Nicola - 1988, wolf  
Ruth - 1990, wolf  
Liam – August 29, 1993, wolf 

Wolverhampton: 250,000 people, thousands of shifters 

Maura Gallagher – human (divorced when Niall was 5)  
Bobby Horan - human  
Greg - 1988, human  
Niall – September 13, 1993, human

Mullingar: 

Yaser – human  
Trisha - human  
Doniya - 1992, human  
Zayn – January 12, 1993, human  
Waliyha - 1998, human  
Safaa - 2002, human

Bradford: 500,000; thousands of shifters 

Simon Cowell – wolf  
Louis Walsh – human  
Cheryl Cole – human  
Dannii Minogue - human  
Dermot O’Leary – human  
Taylor Swift – snowy egret  
Stan - red fox  
Hannah – human  
Eleanor – human  
Ed Sheeran – fox  
Danielle – wolf (22)  
Sinitta – caracal  
Konnie Huq – human  
Catherine – human (Louis’ first girlfriend – oral)  
Roger – avian (Louis’ first boyfriend – oral, anal)  
Will Sweeny – human (Harry’s first boyfriend – oral)  
Sharon Osbourne – snow leopard 

Brian Friedman: creative director – avian  
Savan Kotecha: vocal coach – human  
David Beckham – human  
Victoria Beckham – clouded leopard  
Brooklyn Joseph Beckham – clouded leopard (born 4 March 1999),  
Romeo James Beckham – clouded leopard (born 1 September 2002)  
Cruz David Beckham – clouded leopard (born 20 February 2005  
Harper Seven Beckham – clouded leopard (female, born 10 July 2011)

BOYS  
Matt Cardle – human (27, winner)  
Nicolò Festa - [wolf](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italian_wolf), 21, thinks himself an alpha (eliminated first round)  
Aiden Grimshaw – human (18, eliminated week 6)  
Paije Richardson – jackal (19, eliminated week 7)

GIRLS  
Treyc Cohen – serval (27, eliminated week 5)  
Rebecca Ferguson – wolf (23, 2nd place)  
Cher Loyd – human (16, eliminated week 10)  
Katie Waissel – human (24, eliminated week 8)

OVER 28s  
John Adeleye – human (29, eliminated week 3)  
Mary Byrne – wolf (50, sister of alpha) (eliminated week 9)  
Wagner Fiuza-Carrilho – zorro (54, eliminated week 8)  
Storm Lee Gardner – human (37, eliminated week 2)

GROUPS  
One Direction (eliminated week 10)  
Belle Amie: (eliminated week 4)  
Rebecca Creighton – 22, human  
Esther Campbell – 17, human  
Geneva Lane – 20, human  
Sophia Wardman – 22, cormorant  
Diva Fever: (elimated week 2)  
Craig Saggers (21) – house cat (tuxedo cat)  
Josef Al-Smadi (26)– house cat (gray tabby)  
FYD: (eliminated first round) – not much interaction at house  
Matthew Newtion – 26, human  
Kalvin Lamey – 25, human  
Alex Murdoch – 22, human  
Ryan-Lee Seager – 22, human  
Jordan Gabriel – 22, human 

X-FACTOR HOUSE  
3 floors:  
Top floor:  
Storeroom: furniture  
Storeroom: electronics  
Loo (connects bedrooms)  
Bedrooms  
One Direction  
Diva Fever  
2nd floor  
Loo (connects bedrooms)  
Loo (connects bedrooms)  
Entertainment room  
Bedrooms  
Belle Amie (connects with Treyc/Katie/Cher)  
Treyc/Katie/Cher (connects with Belle Amie)  
Matt/Nicolo/John/Storm (connects with FYD)  
FYD (connects with Matt/Nicolo/John/Storm)  
Ground floor  
Kitchen with breakfast bar  
Large dining room  
Large entertainment room  
Small entertainment room  
Loo (connects bedrooms)  
Bedrooms  
Paije / Aiden / Wagner  
Mary / Rebecca  
Toilet  
Office 

(Eliminated at Judges’ Houses)  
Husstle: all feline  
Sam Grierson,(bobcat)  
Carol Mounsey, (house cat)  
Jessica Kozi, (Spanish lynx)  
Stacey Camps (house cat)  
Alannah Waggs (European wild cat 

Princes and Rogues: human  
Ashley Emerson  
Jonny Lloyd  
David Hodgson  
Derek  
Cameron 

The Reason: all wolves  
• Glenn Vine, 25 at the time, a painter and decorator by profession  
• Marc Higgins, 28 and unemployed at the time  
• Nathan Rawlings, 29 at the time, an electrician  
• Scott White, 28 at the time, 

Twem: twin avian Samir and Mehdi Ben Nouh (25, French, [alpine chough](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpine_chough))


	11. interludes

Interludes:   
people forget Harry’s a tiger; people forget Louis’ a shifter at all 

Here is what they don’t tell you when you’re born with a creature inside: there’s always a bit of monster, waiting to do what has to be done. There is so much Louis wasn’t taught, so much he doesn’t know, and the big shifters are _dangerous_ in a way the others aren’t. 

Most cats don’t need a pack, even if they want one. But most cats grow up learning from their elders. Louis had Stan’s parents, and what he picked up from others at school. 

Louis thinks he’s barely a shifter, and he’s wrapped up in Harry’s scent, voice, touch, and he falls deeper down. He’s mostly asleep and thinks it’s a dream when Harry whispers, “I’ll look after you, Lou.” 

The cat Louis pretends to be isn’t a threat to anything, really. Maybe the smaller avians and canines. Much later, when he’s gone further than he’d ever dreamed, he’ll wonder what he’d change, if he could. 

People forget Harry’s a tiger. He’s just so sweet, so charming. People forget he’s one of the largest shifters in the world, up there with the rare reptiles and bears. People forget. 

There is so much Louis does not grow up learning. He refuses to let that slow him down, though, because he _wants_ so much his jaw aches with it, and if he has to rip out a few throats to get there – well, he’ll make sure they’re _deserving_ throats and take care of his boys all the way. 

 

Timestamps: 

Why the closeting still happens – need to be ‘available’ for fans (especially human girls); need to appear ‘harmless’ – Liam as an adorable puppy dog, Harry & Louis as lapcats 

Become mates on September 28, 2013

Bodyguard pov? Paul the tour manager? 

Anne’s confrontation about Troy Austin trying to be in Louis’ life after the fame; she feels like Louis’ pack because he’s mated with Harry 

The first time Harry and Louis share clothing; a shifter noticing their smells are melding as the years pass – Liam?

Their first public appearance after the outing: tattooed wedding rings (rings of tiger stripes with text: Harry: _wherever you are is_ , Louis: _the place I belong_

5 times Harry almost goes for someone’s throat (Louis has more control than most shifters (including Harry) because he’s been beating the cat down for years  
1\. Louis’ argument with Liam in the bungalow  
2\. Harry can’t be around Eleanor without wanting to rip her throat out, even though he does like her as a person  
3\. Someone in Taylor Swift’s camp suggests calling each other mates – why Louis hates her and Harry breaks the contract early (“I’m sorry,” Harry says as politely as he can while he wants to growl and snarl, wants to tear out throats and rend flesh with his claws. “Could you repeat that?” And they say it again: they want to circulate rumors that he and Taylor Swift are mates.   
4\. One of the crew members/a fan says something cruel about Louis   
5\. The first time the PR/management team talks about babygate (Harry demands the ‘pregnant girl’ be someone other than Eleanor


	12. timestamp: 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: RPF, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Valentine's Day tradition.
> 
> Note: after babygate is over, I might do an expanded version of this. But (as of now) it’s set in 2017.

Whenever they can, though it doesn't work out every year, they sneak away on Valentine’s Day to be just Louis and just Harry, to be young and in love. Louis buys a ring every year and whispers promises into Harry’s skin, and Harry almost asks a thousand times, _Do you know that we’re mates? Do you believe in them now?_ Even after their formal mating, even after Louis swears forever, he still never uses the term Harry has dreamt of since he was a cub. 

He wishes so many things, over the years. He nearly challenges every member of their management team, except that the vast majority of them are human. Three times, if Louis hadn’t caught his eye, he would have gone for Cowell’s throat.

He had thought, once, that those horrible days of pretending to date Taylor Swift were the worst. But the months Louis has to pretend he fathered a child—“An _avian_ ,” Louis snarls into the mobile across a continent and an ocean. “They’ve hired an avian infant, Harry! That woman is human and I have to—” He breathes slowly. Harry resolves to push forward everything he has to do so that he can return to Louis sooner. 

But as all things do, it eventually passes and they are free. 

On Valentine’s Day in the first year of their freedom, they are in Holmes Chapel, at Robin’s bungalow, and Louis leads Harry to the roof. “Do you remember the first time we ran together?” he asks. Harry nods, his curls bouncing as they’re growing long again. “I told you that I wished I could run with you as you deserved.”

Harry’s eyes widen because surely Louis can’t mean—

“I haven’t,” Louis says. “I’ve dreamt.” Harry reaches for his hands but doesn’t dare interrupt. “For fifteen years, I’ve hated the cat,” he says, looking at their clasped hands instead of Harry. “I’ve feared it. But I…” he sighs and then brings Harry’s hands to his lips, presses a kiss to Harry’s knuckles. “I want to run with you, Harold. I want to run with my mate.” 

“Lou,” Harry whispers, and there’s so much he wants to say. Has imagined saying since he first caught Louis’ scent that day in Manchester but didn’t realize it until bootcamp. Since he fell asleep curled beside Louis that first night as a band, breaking every rule Mum ever taught him. 

“I’m frightened,” Louis admits but then he steps back, letting Harry’s hands fall. “Go easy on me, yeah. I’ve not shifted since I was a cub.” He takes a deep breath, eyes firm on Harry’s, and then he shifts. 

It hurts Harry to watch because it’s obvious that Louis is trying to fight it and not fight it at the same time, but finally, Louis stands before him in his second skin, the most gorgeous [creature](http://www.johndarm.clara.net/transib3/tiger.jpg) Harry’s ever seen. 

“I love you,” Harry says, leaning down to drop a kiss between Louis’ ears. “Now, my love, my _mate_ , let’s teach you how to run.” 

Louis snorts at him but Harry just laughs and shifts, scents Louis gleefully, and then leaps from the roof. He waits on the ground as Louis peers over the edge, chirping at him the way Mum did when he was a cub, the way he can’t wait to do for their own cubs one day, and then Louis leaps. 

It is the start of a new tradition: instead of sneaking around a city, every Valentine’s, they find their way to somewhere quiet and they run together, and it is the freest Harry sees Louis, as he relearns the half he denied himself for so long.


End file.
